INSTITUTO AVATAR
by JeNNii.wOnderLand
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en el mundo actual, con el equipo avatar de protagonistas, con problemas de adolescentes normales, la escuela....y muchas parejitas.....
1. capitulo 1: 7:00 PM

"**Avatar: la legenda de Aang"… no me pertenece**

Mi historia se desarrolla en el mundo actual, pero con los personajes de avatar, cabe mencionar que en mi historia sokka, zuko y mai tienen la misma edad, 16 años, y Katara, Aang, toph, azula, y ty lee tienen 15, a otra cosa importante es que el look de Aang es como en los primeros episodios del libro fuego, con pelo y sin tauajes, y que los ojos de toph son iguales, pero obvio que no es ciega, bueno creo que eso es todo espero les agrade, es mi primer fanfic asi que por fa dejen comentarios.

**CAPITULO #1--7:00 P.M.--**

**KATARA**

Era una dia normal en casa, me encontraba en una de mis recientes clases de batería con sokka, la verdad nunca me había interesado aprender a tocar un instrumento, pero hace dos mese, por las vacaciones de verano, el mejor amigo de mi hermano salió de viaje, y pues como se quedo sin quien tocar, digamos que m obligo a aprender, sokka sabes tocar la guitarra eléctrica también, y pues yo voy mejorando

-katara!!, ya deja de estar pensando no se en que, te equivocaste en la canción

- pues esta canción no me gusta

-que te pasa si "the kill" es super

-para ti, oie y cuando regresa zuko??, ya me estoy cansando de ayudarte en tus practicas, además de solo me estas gritando

-pues tu te pones de distraída, zuko dijo q volvia dentro de 2 dias, se pasa, me dejo todo el verano abandonado

-y a donde fue ??

- a España, con su mama, papa, hermana, tio y primo, ya sabes con eso de que son adinerados, pues le dan la vuelta al mundo

- aa!!

La familia del amigo de sokka es algo adinerada, su papá es político algo asi, y creo que su tio tiene una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, se hizo amigo de sokka hace una año, cuando ambos entrarona la misma prepa, y aunque ya tienen una año de amistad y viene seguido a casa no hablo mucho con el, aunque con sokka es muy platicador, con los demás es mas cerrado.

**SOKKA**

Mientras Katara me preguntaba cuando regresaba zuko, solo me hizo recordar que ese bobo me dejo solo todas las vacaciones de verano, y se dice mi mejor amigo, bueno espero que podamos salir en la ultima semana, a es verdad, este año Katara ya entra a la prepa, en la misma que yo, será interesante

-sokka!!, están tocando

-a ya voy!!

-y yo soy la distraída

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mama, papa y gran gran

-por fin abrieron!!- dijo gran gran

-por que no abrieron con sus llaves?- en la tarde los 3 salieron al super

-pues a tu papa se le olvidaron en casa- fue lo que dijo mama mientras le ayudaba con unas bolsas de mandado

-antes y no se le olvidaron las de el auto también- agrego Katara y todos reimos por el comentario, incluso papa

-no me ayudes hija

-precisamente Katara y yo hablábamos de lo distraídos que somo, ahora comprendemos todo

-bueno vengan a a yudarnos a su mama y a mi a preparar la cena- dijo gran gran

-que papa también ayude!!- dijimos Katara y yo

-esta bien, pero ya rápido por que son las 7:00p.m. y ya va a empezar la novela

Todos soltamos una carcajada…..

**ZUKO**

Esto esta de el asco, ya llevo todo el día en el maldito avión, comienzo a desesperarme, al menos vengo sentado con mama y mi tio iroh, abría enloquecido y me hubiera tocado con azula y papa, me compadezco de mi primo luten, pero mejor el que yo, además a el no lo molestan..

-sucede algo sobrino

-no, porque lo dices tio?

-tienes una cara muy rara

-asi nació- dijo azula desde la fila de atrás, mama, mi tio y luten se rieron

-ja ja azula

-bueno pero estoy de acuerdo con u tio hijo, luces raro

-talvez es por que estar sentado en un avión todo un dia no es muy divertido

-que te pasa zuzu, si venimos en primera clase

-tu hermana tiene razón, deberías disfrutar- dijo papa mientas bebía su trago

-Lo que pasa es que zuko es muy inquieto- agrego mi primo luten-pero ya son las 7:00p.m. primo, como a las 9:30p.m. estaremos tocando tierra, digamos que para las 10:30p.m. ya estaras en tu casa

-eso espero

Regresare dos días antes, podre ver a el tonto de sokka, me molesta decirlo, pero la verdada extrañe a ese tonto, mañana a primera hora irea su casa, también visitare a toph, le dire a sokka que me acompañe, es mejor que los presente antes, total, toph, entrara a la misma prepa que yo, aaa, ya quiero que sean las 10:30p.m.

**AANG**

Nos acercamos a la ciudad en el auto mi tio gyatso y yo, es bueno volver después de las vacaciones de verano, y este año entro a la prepa, que emoción, gente nueva, nueva escuela, 

clases nuevas, todo nuevo, ya quiero entrar y conocer nuevos amigos, bueno primero quiero llegar a casa…

-oie Aang, llegando debes desempacar tus cosas primero, por que siempre que dices mañana, nunca lo haces, y tu cuarto termina siendo un desastre

-jaja, lo se tio, prometo que lo primero que hare será desempacar, además es temprano, son las 7:00p.m. tengo tiempo para hacerlo

-esa voz me agrada

-jeje, aunque también tengo hambre

-de eso me encargo yo

-ok, a por cierto quería pedirte permiso para ir a casa de toph mañana, quiero palticar con ella antes de entrar a ala prepa, con eso de que casi no nos vimos en las vacaciones

-pues mañana entro a trabajar, pero si vas tu solo con cuidado , no hay problema, me saludas a la familia bei fong

-claro

Conozco a toph por parte de mi tio, ya que es amigo de su padre desde muy jóvenes, ahora que toph y yo estaremos en la misma escuela, será mas divertido, jejeje

**TOPH**

Una aburrida tarde, son las 7:00p.m. y todo esta de flojera, incluso la t.v., y no hay nadie a quien molestar, zuko llegara hasta dentro de 2 dias, asi que estoy sola, bueno también Aang se desapareció de la ciudad

-toph es hora de cenar, ven a la mesa con tu papa y yo

-ya voy ma´-

espero que no me vayan a pedir que vaya a la cena socila que tienen mañana, solo abra señoritas superficiales y chicos hijos de papi, no quiero ir, y no se como safarme de esto

-toph, como ya sabrás mañana tenemos una cena

Ay no!! El tanesperado tema que quería que no tocaran…

-si, mama me comento algo, pero no es obligatoria mi presencia , cierto?

-cierto, pero me gustaría que comenzaras a relacionarte con la gente de nuestro circulo social, tu heredaras nuestra industria, y es importantes que conozcaz a la gente que la compone, empezando por susu hijas e hijos futuros empresarios

-aja

Mi papa tiene una cadena de farmacias reconocidas en toda la ciudad con mas de 10 sucursales, digamos que vivimos bien, conoce a la familia de zuko por esas famosas cenas sociales, y yo conocí a zuko por medio de ellos, es diferente a todos los jóvenes ricos superficiales de los que me quejo

-papa no quiero ir!!, me aburro mucho y todos son tan de plástico, me niego!!

-pues si no tienes nada que hacer mañana iras, a menos que se presente algo

Diablos esto no me gusta nada, no creo que de pronto salga alguien que me invite a ir a algún lado, estoy perdida, nada mas falta que me quieran poner un vestido, iu!!

**AZULA**

Mientras zuzu se queja de lo molesto que es viajar en avión, a mi me parece todo lo contrario, pero bueno, es algo raro mi hermano, la verdad, también me gustaría llegar a casa de una vez, tan pronto llegue le hablare a mai y a tylee, quiero contarles todo sobre el viaje y mostrarles la ropa que compre, incluso les traje regalos, ahora que recuerdo zuko dijo que continuaría en esa escuela publica, no se por que decidió entrar a la prepa del instituto avatar publico, existiendo el privado, me intriga mucho, además cuando me pregunto a que prepa entraría le dije que por supuesto que a la privada, me vio con cara de alivio, talvez sea interesante mezclarme con gente que no es de mi nivel, lo comentare con mis amigas, tal vez piensen igual que yo

-que tanto piensas prima

-nada solo cosas de mi primer semestre en la prepa

-ya te incribiste?

-no aun no

-por que?

-digamos que han aparecido nuevas opciones para mi, opciones interesantes

-no entiendo de que hablas, pero elige bien

-lo hare…..

Pues ese fue el capitulo uno, espero les haya gustado, se aceptan criticas, consejos, sugerencias, opiniones hasta halagos……


	2. capitulo 2: CAMBIÓ

**Hola, pues aquí ando, dejando otro capitulo de mi fanfic, gracias por los reviews espero vayan aumentando, y pues en especial gracias a "LeRosse" y "RashelShiru" al destacar mi horrores ortográficos, lo siento, ténganme paciencia, iré mejorando, creo que el primer capitulo no lo revise, a también gracias a TokkaSweetness, bueno disfrútenlo….**

**CAPITULO #2--CAMBIÓ--**

**SOKKA**

Rayos, es en la mañana y Zuko acaba de hablarme, dijo que llego a la ciudad en la noche, que llegaron antes, y que a las 10:00a.m. viene a mi casa, y son las 9:15a.m., me despertó mamá para que contestara la llamada, es que en la noche pasada, Katara y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta la madrugada viendo un maratón de películas en el canal tnt, era la trilogía del señor de los anillos, y pues están buenas, tengo mucho sueño, mamá me dijo que me metiera a bañar, que no iba a recibir a mi amigo todo dormido, y eso voy a hacer…tengo hambre…..

**ZUKO**

Acabo de llamar a Sokka, voy a ir a su casa, le diré que me acompañe a casa de Toph, quiero presentarlos, después de todo ambos son mis mejores amigos, y si Toph entrara a la misma prepa este año, pues quiero que se lleven bien, me alegra que Toph entre ahí por mi sugerencia..

-Zuko, hijo ven a desayunar….

-ya voy

esa fue mi mamá, mi tío y mi primo Luten y mi tío se mudaron a la casa que esta a lado de la mía, y pusieron en venta la suya, me alegra que viva mas cerca de mi, de hecho hoy los invitamos almorzar, creo que ya están en la mesa….

-buenos días sobrino

-buenos días primo

-buenos días, y papá…

-se fue a su trabajo hace unos minutos, quería reunirse con los asociados de su partido político

Contesto mamá, la verdad prefiero que no este en este almuerzo, no es un secreto que mi papá y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, el siempre a preferido a azula, por todo, pero en un principio por que ella siempre tiene calificaciones perfectas de puro 10, tal vez yo no sea como ella, pero no voy tan bajo, siempre llevo 9 y 8, y algunos 10

-buenos días a todos, hola zuzu….

-buenos días hermanita- dicho con sarcasmo

-no estas de buen humor??

Esa era azula, molestando como siempre, estaba muy arreglada para ser en la mañana, dejo su cabello suelto y alaciado, llevaba un pantalón atubado, una blusa roja de tirantes, y zapatos planos rojos

-por que tan linda prima??

-van a venir Tylee y Mai, me gusta que mis amigas me vean con una buena presentación, lastima que Zuko no piense igual

-que hay de malo con lo que llevo puesto??

-yo creo que Zuko tiene estilo propio- dijo Luten

-gracias primo

-lastima que no pensemos igual…

-ya niños no peleen y coman

**KATARA**

Estaba dormida, cuando oí un ruido, justo enfrente de mi puerta, me desperté y Salí a ver que paso, al salir me encontré con Sokka, en el suelo, en bóxers y con ropa tirada a su alrededor

-que paso??

Mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sobaba su trasero me dijo…

-Salí de bañarme y como se me hizo tarde, corrí y me resbale... Auch!! Me duele

-hazme un favor y cubre eso...

Sokka miro a su alrededor

-cubrir que??

-todo tu ser, iiuu!!

-jaja muy graciosa

Se levanto y se metió a su cuarto, decidí bajar en pijama, y vi gran gran, mamá y a papá, como es sábado, entra a su trabajo mas tarde, mi papa trabaja en una agencia de viajes, especializada en cruceros, la fundo el junto con su mejor amigo bato y otras 3 personas hace varios años, creo que antes de que naciera Sokka…

-buenos días a todos

-buenos días hija- contesto papá- ya me dijo Sokka de el maratón que tuvieron anoche

-jajaja, pues si que fue un maratón, creo que comimos los dos juntos como 4 bolsas de palomitas

-no deberían comer tanta chatarra en la noche- dijo gran gran

-tu abuela tiene razón- agrego mamá-

-si tienen razón, ya no lo haremos…. tan seguido

-vas a almorzar en pijama?- pregunto papa

-si, es sábado así que me almorzare relajada…

**ZUKO**

-bueno ya termine, me voy a casa de Sokka

-que te vaya bien hijo

-cuídate sobrino

-si primo cuídate, espero podamos hacer algo cuando regreses

-si

-te cuidas zuzu

-tu preocupación me enternece Azula

Solo me miro y sonrió. Me dirijo a la salida, y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Tylee y Mai…

-bienvenido a casa Zuko!!

Fue lo que grito Tylee, y se me lanzo encima dándome uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos efusivos

-gracias Tylee

A Tylee la conozco desde hace mucho, creo que a sido amiga de azula desde niña, es una chica muy tierna y amable pero algo inocente, aun así me agrada mucho, no se como puede ser amiga de azula…

-como te fue en tu viaje- pregunto Tylee

-muy bien, gracias

-te ves muy bien, como distinto, mas abierto, esa playera te va, el rojo es tu color…

-muchas gracias, tu también luces muy bien, el rosa es tu preferido verdad?

-claro, y vas de salida??

-si voy a la casa de un amigo, pero pasa Azula ya las esta esperando, también esta mamá, mi primo Luten y mi tío Iroh

-aaaa en serio esta él?, es muy gracioso, cuenta anécdotas muy chistosas, voy a pasar, que te vaya bien

-si

En la puerta aun estaba Mai, a ella también la conozco de tiempo, pero es un año mas grande que Azula y Tylee…

-hola Mai...

-hola, vas a ver a tu amigo de esa escuela publica cierto??

-si

Mai y yo, ejem, pues se puede decir que siempre hemos tenido una historia, desde peques decíamos que éramos novios, aunque era un juego creo que lo tomamos en serio, la verdad ni yo se que rayos somos…

-bueno que te vaya bien

Me dio algo así como un pequeño abrazo, y pues le correspondí

-bye

Creo que con todo esto, llegare tarde a casa de Sokka….

**Ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, consejos, opiniones, dejen sus reviews…..tal vez en un dia suba otro…**


	3. capitulo 3: UN TROPIEZO

**CAPITULO #3--UN TROPIEZO--**

**KATARA**

Mientras almorzaba con la familia, Sokka aun no bajaba

-por que Sokka esta tan apresurado??- pregunte

-no te dijo?, Zuko viene para acá…- contesto papá

-a si??. Volvió antes??, Sokka dijo que llegaría.. Creo que el lunes, ahora entiendo por que despertó temprano y se baño, viene Zuko, su mejor amigo…..casi su novio…

Mis papá y yo comenzamos a reír, mamá y gran gran nos vieron con cara de "esperamos que no sea así"….

-jajaja Katara, podía sentir tu mala vibra desde mi recamara

Sokka baja las escaleras, se iba acercando al comedor…

-tranquilo solo es una broma

-muy buena- agrego papá

-ves a papá le gusto

Sokka tomo asiento y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo…

-por..que. quedaste..pijama

-no hables con la boca llena Sokka- gran gran lo regaño

-pues como es sábado, es para relajarme,

-va a venir Zuko, mi mejor amigo, no quiero que vea a mi hermana así…

-no seas ridículo, estoy en pijama no desnuda

A veces Sokka es un poco sobre protector, supongo por que soy mujer y su única hermana….

**ZUKO**

Llegue a casa de Sokka, y toque el timbre…

-Zuko, idiota!!, por fin te veo de nuevo- ese fue Sokka, dando una saludo muy caluroso

-lo mismo digo

-pasa estamos almorzando, toda la familia

-ok

Al pasar vi a toda la familia de Sokka, sentados en la mesa, su hermana estaba en pijama..

-toma asiento Zuko, acompáñanos...- dijo el papá de Sokka

-si, muchas gracias

No se como, pero termine sentado al lado izquierdo de Katara, la hermana de Sokka, me sirvieron un plato con el almuerzo, aunque ya había comido, no quise negarme

-y que tal tu viaje??- pregunto la mamá de Sokka

-muy agradable

-dicen que España es un país con lugares muy hermosos- dijo Katara y volteo a verme

No se por que esa mirada me puso algo nervioso, rompí el contacto visual, mire mi plato….

-si, lo es, muy interesante también…

No se, nunca me había pasado el ponerme nervioso con la hermana de Sokka, nunca hablamos mucho, era muy poco nuestro contacto, pero ahora algo me llama la atención, en ella….

**AANG**

Después de almorzar con mi tío, dijo que debía ir al trabajo, y que me veía en la tarde, ya le pedí permiso para visitar a Toph, bueno antes pasare a dar un vistazo, por la ciudad, así que me iré más temprano, en compañía de mi adorado ipod nano, con mi preferida del momento "if i never see your face again", me encanta maroon 5, y a dueto con Rihanna, es de lo mejor…

**TOPH**

Dios me a iluminado, jajaja, gracias a la visita de Zuko, no iré a esa cena horrorosa, les dije a mis padre que Zuko se quedaría hasta tarde, por que tenemos mucho de que hablar, mas vale que Zuko no se vaya tan temprano, si no si tendré que ir, bueno esperemos que no pase eso, mientras espero a ese bobo, a ver mtv, jejeje,

**KATARA**

Durante todo el almuerzo, Zuko estuvo muy raro, me miraba de reojo, estaba como nervioso, también se ve cambiado, ahora habla mas, antes era mas callado con mis padres y gran gran, incluso con migo…

-y que planes tienen para hoy- les pregunte a ambos

-no se, Zuko dijo que me va a presentar a alguien algo así..Pero antes pasaremos por el centro de la ciudad...

-esa es una buena idea- dijo Zuko

-ahora que recuerdo, olvide comprar mouse para el cabello, y ya no tengo, Sokka podrías…

-no no, no voy a ser tu mandadero, me niego...

-solo es un mouse, Sokka!!…ok, puedo ir con ustedes?? , yo me quedo en el centro, y ustedes continúan, solo para no ir sola..

-bueno si le apuras, ve a cambiarte…

-ash ya voy

Subí rápido a mi cuarto a cambiarme….

**ZUKO**

Cuando Katara bajo, llevaba un pantalón capri, zapatos planos celestes y una blusa manga ¾ color azul con cuello V, lucia muy linda…. es increíble que haya pensado eso

-bueno estamos listos?, vámonos!!- dijo Sokka

-que les vaya bien

Tomamos el transporte publico, y en todo el trayecto, de nuevo, no se por que, hace mucho que no me pasaba, pero Katara comenzaba a llamar mi atención….

-bueno aquí me bajo... Que les vaya bien chicos

-regresas a casa con cuidado

-si

Katara se quedo en una tienda, y nosotros continuamos, decidimos ir directo a casa de Toph…

**AANG**

Vaya, como es sábado, hay mucha gente, en todas las tiendas, en todos lados, bueno con este calor y por lo que e caminado, ya me dio sed, entrare por una botella de agua, a una tienda...

**KATARA**

Entro a la tienda, y me voy directo a el pasillo donde están los productos para el cabello, tomo un mouse, me dio algo de sed, como aun es verano, hace mucho calor, iré por un bote de agua….

**AANG**

Rayos, no encuentro el pasillo de los refrescos.

Un carrito, jeje, siempre que vengo con Toph, nos subimos a los carritos y jugamos carreras, jajaja, ya nos han regañado muchas veces por eso, así que una mas no hace daño.

Me subo al carrito, y me impulso con un pie, ya encontré los refrescos, entro en pasillo, y como los refrigeradores están hasta el otro extremo, tomo velocidad, y subo ambos pies al carro, jajajaja, muy divertido, rayos una chica acaba de dar vuelta dentro de pasillo, la voy a tropellar, trato de frenar, pero salgo volando, le caigo encima, y vamos a dar al suelo…….

**E****ste capitulo es un poco corto, pero hasta ahora, es mi favorito, que les pareció a ustedes, dejen su opinión, lo que sea, tratare de actualizar pronto….**


	4. capitulo 4: SORPRESAS

**Hola, pues hoy fue mi primer dia de escuela, ya d regreso a clases en mi ultimo año en la prepa, pues les dejo este nuevo capitulo, gracias a por sus reviews, bueno, que lo disfruten..**

**CAPITULO #4--SORPRESAS--**

**AANG**

Cuando trate de parar no pude, y termine en el suelo, golpeando a una niña…

-lo siento, estas bien?

-auch, eso si que me dolió…

-lo lamento mucho, fui muy estúpido, estas bien??

-estaría mejor si dejaras de aplastarme...

Cuando puse atención, me di cuenta que estaba sentado sobre las piernas de la niña….

-aaa!! Perdón

Me levante y le ayude a levantarse

-oye en verdad estas bien, no te hice daño?

La niña se sacudió, y toco como si buscara algo roto, al sentir que todo estaba bien, me miro a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa…

-al parecer no me rompiste nada

Wooow, ojos más azules no había visto nunca…

**KATARA**

En un principio iba a golpear y a gritarle a ese chico, pero al ver que realmente estaba apenado, me detuve…

-ay perdí mis cosas

-déjame recogerlas por ti...

Cuando lo vi bien, parecía ser de mi edad, tenía mi estatura, cabello negro, piel muy clara y una linda mirada gris...

-tengo una idea, para que me disculpes por haberte golpeado con el carrito, yo pagare tu agua y tu... mouse

-no es necesario, estoy bien…

-insisto, voy a pagar esto

-de acuerdo

Fuimos a la caja, pago todo, y salimos de la tienda juntos….

-muchas gracias por todo

-no, fue mi culpa, me gusto pagar tus cosas

-nos vemos

-bye

**AANG**

Una vez que la niña se perdió entre la gente, recordé, que no le pregunte ni su nombré, ni le pedí su correo o algo, que bobo soy, al menos espero volverla a ver, vaya que cosa tan interesante, bueno ahora si, directo casa de Toph…

**AZULA**

Una vez termine de almorzar, lleve a Tylee y a Mai a mi recamara…

-y bueno Azula, cuando nos llamaste por teléfono, dijiste que tenias algo muy importante que comentar- dijo Tylee

-pues si, miren tiene que ver con la prepa a la que voy a entrar…

-entraras a la sección privada del instituto avatar, no?, ahí es donde yo entre

-pues no se Mai, estaba pensado dar un cambio en mi vida, pensaba en la prepa de la sección publica…

-que??- dijeron ambas

-tu entrar en una escuela publica, este viaje te cambio o te volvió loca, por que rebajarnos a eso?

-mira Mai, hay algo que me intriga desde hace un año, y es por que Zuko decidió entrar a esa prepa, pues ahora quiero comprobarlo, y ver la nueva vida de mi hermanito, rodeado de gente promedio, y pues de paso, molestarlo un poco, pero me gustaría que ustedes mis mejores amigas, me acompañaran en esto…

-pues yo digo que seria divertido, a mi no me importa que la gente sea rica o no, con que sea divertida, además seria algo nuevo, nueva escuela, compañeros, muy emocionante, por mi no hay problema, solo hay una cosa, para que mis papas me dejen entrar ahí, lo mejor es que hables con ellos Azula, ya sabes que te tienen mucha confianza...

-de eso me encargo yo Tylee, y tu Mai, que piensas?

-pues ustedes estarían en el mismo salón, pero yo soy un año mayor, así que en clases estaría sola...

-a menos que te toque en el salón de Zuko….- agregue

-eso seria interesante…bueno además de eso creo que me vendría bien un cambio, la gente de mi actual prepa es aburrida, como si solo sirvieran para contar dinero

-bueno que esto quede entre nosotros, quiero que sea una sorpresa para zuzu….

**SOKKA**

No me imagine que el amigo de Zuko fuera rico también, nos adentramos en una de las zonas altas de la ciudad, casa grandes, autos geniales, llegamos a una gran casa, creo que la mas grande de la zona, Zuko dijo por el interfon que ya habíamos llegado, abrieron el portón dela casa, y pasamos, entre la entrada principal y la entrada a la casa, había un hermosos jardín, con arboles, arbustos y rosales, muy bello…

-buenas tardes señora Bei Fong

-buenas tardes Zuko, pensábamos que tu viaje duraría un poco mas

-decidimos regresar unos días antes, a le presento a mi amigo, se llama Sokka

-buenas tardes señora, tiene una casa impresionante..

-muchas gracias y encantada de conocerte, pero pasen, Toph esta en la sala, los espera…

Avanzamos y al llegar a la sala, un sueño, una mega pantalla plana, estaba una niña, de cabello negro y lacio, sentada ahí, cuando volteo, aunque llevaba una coleta, su fleco tapa parte de su cara…

-Zuko, tonto por fin llegas!!- se puso de pie y dio un puñetazo en el hombro de Zuko

La chica llevaba vans a cuadros verdes y blancos, jeans y una blusa blanca con letras verdes que decían rock…

-auch!, yo también estoy feliz de verte Toph, te presento a un amigo, su nombres Sokka, Sokka te presento a Toph, una gran amiga…

-hola, mucho gusto

-que hay?, a tu eres el chico que va en la misma prepa que Zuko, cierto?, siempre que viene no falta un comentario como "la otra vez Sokka dijo…"o "Sokka y yo…." Bla bla, le digo que parecen novios, jajaja

-esa misma broma la dijo mi hermana en la mañana….

-¡que?, Katara dijo eso de nosotros?...

-jajaja!, suena como una chica graciosa

-si, pero fue una broma, por que lo decías, Zuko?

-no nada- Zuko andaba algo raro con Katara, parece que le importara lo que piensa de él…

**TOPH**

el amigo de Zuko, Sokka, parecía un tipo agradable, si le agradaba a Zuko, creo que me agradaría a mi también, Zuko nos dijo que como yo voy a entrar en la prepa en la que están ambos, quería que nos conociéramos, ya que éramos sus mejores amigos…

-oye Toph, ay algo que me pregunto, por que entraras a la misma prepa que Zuko y yo, pudiendo entrar a la de la sección privada?

-pues tal vez para ti eso seria súper, pero para personas como Zuko y yo que llevamos años entre gente rica, llega un momento en el que te hartas de ellos, son tan superficiales y materialistas que tratan que pienses como ellos, si no tienes nada eso eres, nada, y no quiero eso, quiero conocer gente divertida que no le importe cuanto traigo en el bolsillo, y pues si entro a esa prepa, creo que conseguiré lo que quiero…

-si así es como piensas, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien…

-pues eso es lo que quiero, por que una vez entremos, estaremos juntos en todo, ok, desde sacarnos de problemas, hasta tareas y eso…

-Sokka, conoce el lado malvado de Zuko, si esta en problemas, no se quiere ir solo, se lleva a todos sus amigos

Nos reímos de Zuko, mientras trataba de explicar que eso era la amistad, jajaja

**AANG**

Cuando llegue a la casa de Toph, me recibió su mamá….

-es una sorpresa tu visita Aang

-espero no importunar, no avise que venia por que quería darle una sorpresa a Toph…

-no hay problema, pasa esta en la sala con otros 2 amigos

-gracias

Cuando llegue la sala vi a Toph con dos chicos, yo digo que son un poco mayor que yo, como un año, estaban jugando "guitar hero", con la consola de Toph…

-pies ligeros, eres tu!!

Toph brinco los muebles y salto sobre mi, me tumbo en el suelo, y golpeo mi hombro…

-adoro cuando me demuestras tu amor Toph- dije mientras masajeaba mi hombro

-y esta sorpresa a que se debe, pues quise venir a visitarte antes de entrar a la escuela, espero no molestar…-los amigos de Toph se nos quedaron viendo

-aaa no, déjame presentare, ellos son Zuko y Sokka…

-a el es Zuko?, hola e oído algunas cosas de ti, Toph suele hablar de ti..

-a si?, entonces tu eres Aang, verdad?, Toph también me a hablado de ti, y tu apodo "pies ligeros"

-jeje, ese apodo me lo puso Toph,

-y por que?- pregunto el chico que se llama Sokka

-pues cuando conocí a Toph, fue en un evento de las farmacias de su padre, organizaron un maratón para chicos de 10-12 años para recaudar fondos, no me acuerdo para que, el caso, es que ya para llega a la meta, Toph iba a la cabeza y yo detrás de ella, pues al final, no se como, pero le gane, Toph, se enojo mucho, comenzó a decirme "quien te crees, para correr tan rápido, eres tan ligero como una bailarina de ballet, como te apodan? pies ligeros?", y después de que se le paso el enojo nos hicimos amigos, pero el apodo se quedo…

-la verdad es que yo merecía ese trofeo…

-Zuko y yo nos conocimos de una forma algo parecida, al menos también estábamos corriendo, en la prepa ay un tipo llama Jet, se cree mucho, y pues el primer día de clases del año pasado, ese tipo comenzó a molestarme, como tiene 4 amigos que lo siguen a todos lados, casi nadie le hace frente, pero ya me tenia harto, así que le solté un puñetazo, estaba dispuesto a pelear con el, pero el cobarde llamo a toda su banda, y comenzaron a perseguirme, corrí por toda la escuela, y me tropecé con Zuko, al parecer el muy bobo tuvo un mal día, por que comenzó a decirme de cosas, estábamos apunto de pelarnos cuando vimos que Jet venia con toda su banda, Zuko me dijo que si Jet era mi amigo tenia mas ganas de golpearme, le dije que no seria a amigo de un idiota entonces unimos fuerzas y enfrentamos a Jet y su banda, no salimos limpios, pero ganamos…

-Wooow nunca oí que un odio común forjara una amistad- les dije

-pues si, ambos odiamos a ese Jet, y desde entonces lo odiamos juntos, es la base de nuestra amistad- dijo Zuko

-de hecho todos los días dedicamos una hora a odiarlo- dijo Sokka, todos comenzamos a reír

Pase la tarde en casa de Toph, con sus amigos, son unos chicos muy divertidos, incluso dijo que formaría parte de la idea de Zuko de juntos en todo algo así, me hice amigo de ellos, les conté que yo también estaré en la misma prepa, incluso Sokka dijo que su hermana menor entrara ahí… Será un semestre muy divertido…

**Pues espero actualizar pronto, ya voy avanzando en la historia, dejen su opinión, comentario, sugerencia, etc, bye**


	5. capitulo 5: PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

**Hola, pues me e atrasado mucho en mi fanfic, por que ya entre a la prepa, pero aquí esta otro capitulo, espero sigan leyendo y dejando comentarios, espero no haber hecho nada mal, cualquier erro, coméntenmelo, me hará mejor XD, disrutenlo…..**

**CAPITULO #5-- PRIMER DIA DE CLASES--**

**KATARA**

Por fin el día a llegado, estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero llegar a la escuela, algo que me encanto de ella es el uniforme, consta de una falda gris, con una camisa de botones blanca manga corta y desfajada, y una linda corbata negra, para los chicos es pantalón gris, camisa igual desfajada manga corta y la corbata, pero en invierno usamos un abrigador saco, pero como estamos en verano, tendré que esperar….

-buenos días a todos…

Mamá y gran gran preparan el almuerzo, y papá lee el periódico en el comedor…

-lista para tu primer día hija?...

-por supuesto papá, estoy muy emocionada, y Sokka?

-se esta cambiando en su cuarto- respondió mamá mientras me daba mi almuerzo

-buenos días familia- ese era Sokka, dispuesto a devorara su almuerzo

-lista hermanita, para el infierno de la preparatoria, jejeje

-ee?, si ,supongo…

**SOKKA**

Una vez terminamos de almorzar, Katara y yo salimos directo a la prepa, en el camino nos encontramos con Zuko…

-buenos días Zuko

-buenos día Katara y Sokka

-bueno chicos ahora platíquenme sobre la escuela, quiero estar algo preparada para no ir en blanco, háblenme de los maestros, las clases, todo eso…

-bueno..- comenzó Sokka- como ya sabes la prepa pertenece al instituto avatar, el cual cuenta con la sección publica y privada, no hay mucha diferencia entre ambas, solo la privada es algo mas elegante y costosa, pero la publica es muy buena, además de las clases normales, tenemos clubs, todos los estudiantes deben escoger un club, el cual se toma todos los días a la ultima hora…

-el club es algo genial, Sokka, esta en kendo y yo en tae kwon do, los demás clubs son natación, futbol, y baile moderno, en ese solo hay chicas….

-woow, todo suena súper…..

**ZUKO**

Katara lucia muy linda en el uniforme de la escuela, llegando a la escuela, nos encontramos a Yue

-buenos días chicos, hola Katara que bueno que entraste a esta prepa, a si nos veremos mas seguido

Yue es amiga de Sokka y Katara desde hace tiempo, creo que su papá es uno de los socios de la agencia del padre de Sokka, fue novia de el también, pero terminaron hace tiempo, Sokka me a dicho que aun le gusta, una vez que entre a la prepa, como quedo en el mismo salón, Sokka me la presento, es una chica agradable…..

-a déjenme presentarles a una amiga mía- dijo Yue- ella es Suki, se mudo hace unos meses, estará en el mismo grado que tu Katara…

-mucho gusto Suki, me agrada que no estaré sola, en el salón

-el gusto es mío, pues a mi también me agrada la idea, me gustaría dar una vuelta por la escuela antes de el timbre…

-si quieren yo las acompaño, van con nosotros chicos

-mejor nos vemos en el salón Yue, vamos a buscar a un amigo, hasta rato...

-ok Zuko

**KATARA**

Yue nos llevo a Suki y a mi a dar una vuelta por la escuela, platicando con Suki, me di cuenta que es una niña muy agradable me agrada que quedamos en el mismo salón. Cuando regresábamos a la explanada principal de la prepa, vi algo que me dejo congelada, ahí estaba el niño dela tienda, el que me tumbo, que coincidencia, estaba con una niña de cabello negro lacio, que hago?, lo saludo, como si no se su nombre?, no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima, y si paso cerca de el ¿, será muy obvio?...rayos ya me vio, tomo a la chica de la mano y viene hacia mi…

**AANG**

Toph pasó por mi a mi casa, par el primer día de clases, el uniforme es genial, tanto el de los chicos y el de las chicas.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, es súper, muy grande, estábamos en la explanada principal, cuando sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mi, cuando voltee, sorpresa!!, es la niña de la tienda, la que tumbe, tome a Toph de la mano, y comencé correr en dirección, de ella….

-hola, estas en esta escuela, que coincidencia, el otro día ni te dije mi nombre, me llamo Aang…

-hola, yo me llamo Katara y si estoy en esta escuela, es mi primer año

-el mío también, aa te presento a una amiga, ella es Toph, Toph, ella es Katara la chica que tumbe por ir en el carrito del súper, la que te conté…

--oh eres tu, Aang me conto toda la historia, muy divertida..

-jeje, pues a mi me dolió un poco, bueno les presento a mis amigas, Suki y Yue….

-hola, soy Suki, y también voy en primer año, supongo que estamos en el mismo salón..

-yo soy un año mas grande, estoy en segundo, con el hermano de Katara…

-oye Katara!!, dice Zuko que almorcemos juntos… oigan, Toph, Aang, Zuko y yo los buscábamos..

-hola que hay!!, pase por Aang a su casa, y aquí estamos

-aguarden un momento- les dije a todos – Katara es tu hermana?

-si, a y ustedes como se conocen??

En eso llego Zuko…

-que hacen todos juntos, se conocen??, estoy confundido…

-es una historia larga, no Aang?- dijo Katara con una sonrisa, sonreí también, y en eso sonó el timbre

-si, una historia larga que les contaremos en el almuerzo por que ahora, amigos míos, tengo a tres señoritas a las cuales debo escoltar hasta su salón...

Las niñas se rieron y se despidieron de Sokka, Zuko y Yue…..

**ZUKO**

Rayos, Aang se levanto con mucha suerte, no solo se lleva a mi mejor amiga, también a Katara y de extra, otra niña…

-bueno chicos, me escoltarían hasta el salón?...

-claro, Yue..

Sokka, Yue y yo nos fuimos a nuestro salón….

**KATARA**

Camino al salón, Toph y Aang contaron cosas muy graciosas, Suki y yo no parábamos de reír, cuando llegamos al salón, yo me senté en el ultimo lugar de la primera fila, Aang se sentó a mi izquierda, Suki delante de mi, y Toph delante de Aang, estábamos conversando, cuando un chico se sentó enfrente de Toph….

-hola chicos, me llamo Teo y soy nuevo, no conozco a nadie, no les molesta si me uno a la platica?

-no creo que haya problema Teo, yo me llamo Aang, y ellas son mis amigas Toph, Katara y Suki

Comenzamos a conversar con Teo, es un chico muy agradable,

**AANG**

Todos estábamos hablando de nuestra música favorita, cuando, una chica se sentó a mi lado, y se le cayeron sus útiles, le ayude…

-muchas gracias por ayudarme, me llamo On ji, cual es tu nombre?

-soy Aang, mucho gusto…

En eso llego el maestro…

-jóvenes muy buenos días, mi nombre es Pakku, y seré su maestro de Física…

El profe comenzó a dar un sermón, como es el primer día, no creo que hagamos mucho, el horario se compone de tres clases, el almuerzo, tres clases mas, el club y listos para salir, jejeje, bueno primero debemos escoger el club….

**ZUKO**

Como es el primer día, las tres primeras clases, se pasaron muy rápido, Sokka y yo esperamos a todos en la cafetería, cuando los vimos, les hicimos una señal, y fueron a sentarse…

-bueno, Katara, Aang, a Zuko y a mi nos interesa saber la historia de cómo se conocieron..

-les contaremos, antes les presentamos a un amigo, Teo

-hola, acabo de conocer a todos…

Katara y Aang nos contaron todo entre risa, y pues ya entendimos, y luego, nosotros le contamos, como conocimos a Aang…

-bueno, ya que termine, necesito ver la lista de maestros, me dijeron que esta en el periódico mural… - dijo Katara

Y se levanto rápidamente, y se fue sola, ni tiempo dio de que alguien la acompañara…

**KATARA**

Buscaba el periódico mural, iba corriendo, y al dar vuelta en un pasillo, me tope con un chico

-lo siento

-hola- uso un tono muy galante – como es que no conozco a una niña tan linda como tu

-tal vez por que soy nueva

-pues mi nombre es Jet

-yo me llamo Katara

El chico es atractivo, pero fastidioso, no hallaba como zafarme de el, cuando vi que Aang se acercaba…

-bueno me tengo que ir Jet, ya viene mi amigo, hasta luego…

**AANG**

Fui a buscar a Katara, pues también quería ver la lista de maestros, bueno y estar en compañía de ella era un bonus, gire en un pasillo y vi a Katara con un chico, cuando me vio, se despidió de él, y camino hacia a mi, me tomo de el brazo y cambiamos de rumbo….

-fiu!, te debo una Aang, ese tipo estaba asfixiándome

-jaja!!, tan fastidios es?, como se llama?

-Jet

-ese es Jet?

-lo conoces?

-yo no, pero Zuko y tu hermano si, al parecer, tienen problemas con ese chico

-a creo que ya lo recuerdo, si, Sokka, me conto algo de el,

Caminábamos, y encontramos el periódico mural..

-mira ahí esta!

Nos acercamos a leerlo, y Katara se dio cuenta que aun estaba tomada de mi brazo, y me soltó rápidamente, en el periódico estaba escrito lo siguiente:

CUERPO DOCENTE

Roku--Director

Zhao--Prefecto

Jeong jeong--Prefecto

Bumi--Biologia

Pakku--Fisica

Yu--Algebra

Long Feng--Socioeconomia

Chong--Musica

Joo Dee--Ingles

Yang Chen--Historia

Patik--Literatura

Kyoshi--Quimica

Hama--cocina

Kuruk--club natación

Pin dao--club Kendo

Lily--club baile

Xin Fu--educación Fisica/club futbol

Jun--club Tae Kwon Do

**Pues espero actualizar pronto, ya voy avanzando en la historia, dejen su opinión, comentario, sugerencia, etc, bye**


	6. capitulo 6: EL CLUB

**Hola, pues me emociona mucho que los reviews están aumentando, por eso les agradezco a los que decidieron dejarme un review nuevo: ****jansgely****, ****avkanar00**** y nicol, y también a LeRosse que a sido fiel a mi fanfic desde el principio, y pues si dejo la historia algo a la mitad, es para dejarlos picados XD, espero siga funcionando, bueno disfrútenlo y dejen susu comentarios, por mas pequeño que sea…**

**CAPITULO #6: --EL CLUB--**

**AZULA**

-Y bueno, como le hiciste Mai, para que Zuko no te viera durante las clases…

-pues me sente en el extremo opuesto donde el y su amigo se sientan….

-fue una buena idea, quiero que Zuko se de cuenta de que estamos aquí, pero que nos vea a las tres juntas…

-y bueno Mai, que club escogeras??

-no lo se Tylee, me llamaron la atención kendo y tae kwon do, pero no se, y que tal ustedes??

-pues Azula y yo decidimos entrar en el club de baile!!, será divertido!!

-vaya, de ti me lo esperaba, pero tu Azula ¿?

-desde peque e estado en clases extra como eses, karate y demás, ahora me vendrá bien un cambio, algo mas relajado, y divertido como dice Tylee….

-si tu lo dices……

**TOPH**

Estábamos en la ultima hora, antes del club, y estábamos eligiendo a cual entrar, Katara se intereso por el club de baile, pero a mi eso no mas no me interesa, Aang le intereso el de tae, a Teo el de natación, y a suki y a mi nos llamo la atención el kendo…

-pues creo que yo me quedare en tae kwon do… y tu Katara?- pregunto Aang

-pues el club de baile me parece divertido, aunque quedaría sola ya que Toph y Suki quieren otro…

-pues el baile me gusta, pero desde hace tiempo quería regresar a tomar algún club como el kendo…

-estabas en kendo antes?- le pregunte a Suki

-estaba en tae, pero creo que seria bueno probar algo nuevo, y ustedes chicos, que escogen??

-yo ya me decidí por el tae…

-yo tomare natación, desde chico practico eso…- dijo Teo

Y así todos quedamos en clubs diferentes, excepto Suki y yo….

**AANG**

Ya en la ultima hora, la de el club, nos separamos, Katara a baile, Suki y Toph a kendo y Teo a natación, voy hacia el club de tae, estoy emocionado por ver que me enseñaran….

-hola Aang, entraste a este club?…

-si Zuko, tu también estas aquí?...

-si, escogi este club, Sokka esta en kendo…

-aa, Toph y Suki entraron a ese club, pensaba que tu y Sokka estarían en el mismo…

-mira, pero si es el chico con quien se fue la linda Katara, parece que el destino te a traído hasta mi para darte una paliza por haber interrumpido nuestra platica….

El que interrumpió mi plática con Zuko, fue ese tal Jet….

-disculpa??, yo no interrumpí nada, Katara fue quien me hablo, y si lo hizo será por que no le agradaste…

Jet tomo fuerza y antes de impactar su puño en mi cara, Zuko lo tiro al suelo…..

-tu no te metas Zuko, esto es entre el nuevo y yo…

-eso dices ahorita, pero luego reúnes a toda tu pandilla, eres un cobarde!!

Jet se levanto y se lanzo sobre Zuko, y comenzaron a pelear, trate de separarlos, pero se movían mucho….

**ZUKO**

Jet y yo estábamos peleando, de nuevo, Aang trataba de separarnos, pero no podía, todos se descontrolaron, unos ayudaban a Aang, otro nos alentaban, en eso, entró nuestra maestra..

-Zuko, Jet!!, que demonios hacen??- nos separo, lanzándonos a cada uno hacia un lado…

Nuestra maestra del club de tae kwon do se llama Jun, aunque es una mujer delgada, medio alta y que parece ser frágil, es todo lo contrario, ella es cinto negro 5° dan, lo cual podemos traducir como: LE PUEDE PATEAR EL TRASERO A QUIEN SEA!! Sobre todo a Jet y a mi…

-mire maestra yo le puedo explicar, lo que pasa es que Zuko…

-ya estoy harta de ustedes dos, siempre peleando antes, después o fuera de la clase, si van a pelear por lo menos háganlo con técnica, por lo pronto para que no los mande con los prefectos ambos harán 30 sentadillas, 20 abdominales y .. em , pues por lo pronto harán eso, ya veré que mas se me ocurre…..

Estaba pensando en lo adolorido que terminaría, cuando vi algo que me saco de onda, a Mai…

**KATARA**

Pues me quede en el club sola, Aang entro a tae kwon do con Zuko, Toph y Suki a kendo con Sokka, bueno Teo entro a natación, también esta solo, tendre que hacer nuevas amistades…

-hola Katara, entraste a este club??, que bueno!!, yo también estoy aquí….

Esa era Yue, no sabia que estaba en el club de baile, ya me sentía mejor, no tan sola, jeje. Me puse a platicar con Yue, y en ese momento llegaron 2 chicas, una de cabello castaño lacio y la otra de cabello negro, lacio también, la d cabello castaño tropezó conmigo…

-auch, lo siento, deja ayudarte a levantarte, me llamo Tylee, lo lamento,..

-no hay problema- parece que todo mundo se tropieza conmigo- yo soy Katara

-bueno Katara la próxima vez podrías hacerte a un lado,- dijo la chica de cabello negro- vámonos Tylee….

-que le pasa a esa chica, nada que ver con su amiga, tan atenta- dijo Yue

-tienes razón, al parecer seremos compañeras, así que seamos amables, tal vez tuvo un mal día..

-eso o su personalidad apesta….

**SOKKA**

Ya estaba en el club calentando con Haru, un amigo mio y de Zuko, cuando entro Toph, y la amiga de Yue…. Suki…creo…

-chicas!!, que hacen aquí??

-pues Suki y yo decidimos entrar a este club, nos pareció divertido

-bueno eso es genial, les presento a Haru, un amigo….

Una vez que nos presentamos todos, incluso Suki de nuevo, nos preguntaron si el club era divertido, y que onda con el y cosas ….

-Suki me platico en el salón, que a estado en clases de tae, para que no crean que la típica damisela en aprietos…

-eso es bueno, no queremos lastimar a las señoritas- dije yo, Suki y Toph soltaron una carcajada

-tu no podrías siquiera derribarme- dijo Suki en un tono desafiante

-pues yo digo que si, por que soy mas fuerte que tu

- no lo creo- esto se esta poniendo intenso, es obvio que Suki quiere competir, pero yo nunca golpearía a una niña, y menos si es tan linda como Suki, por lo menos en el kendo no hay tanto contacto, solo con el shinai(espada de bambú usada en el kendo para entrenar)….

-bueno te propongo algo Sokka, escuche que en el kendo se entrena en parejas durante todo el curso, seamos pareja tu y yo- esa es una propuesta muy sugestiva para mi- que dices??

-acepto, pero quien hará pareja con Haru??

-jajaja, con tal de ver como avanza esto, yo me ofrezco sin albur, jeje, claro si a Haru no le importa

-por mi no hay problema, además también quiero ver en que termina todo esto….

En eso llego el maestro Pindao, muy buen maestro por cierto, empezamos a calentar, vaya, con una pareja de entrenamientos tan linda como Suki, creo que esto se pondrá muy interesante…

**AANG **

El club esta por acabarse, y me siento algo mal por Zuko, por su pelea, el y Jet hicieron mas ejercicio que todos, además que para dar ejemplo la maestra Jun los elegia a ellos, creo que los acabo con cada ejemplo, en pocas palabras les pateo el trasero….

-bueno clase, eso es todo por hoy, si alguien cree que esto es demasiado, espero cambien de club, por que solo es el principio, se pueden retirar…

Salimos, y vi que Zuko parecía seguir a una chica….

-oie Zuko, quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado con Jet…

-no es fue nada somos amigos no??, Jet te molestara mucho por eso, bueno Aang tengo que…

-te recompensare este fin de semana, no se. Te pago algo, podemos salir todos juntos, pero yo pagaría lo tuyo como agradecimiento….

-me parece bien, bueno me voy, debo ver a alguien, platicamos de eso mañana….

**AZULA**

-te estábamos esperando Mai, que tal tu clase de tae kwon….

-Azula, Tylle, y Mai??, que hacen aquí!!

-vaya recibimiento zuzu

-no lo divulgues

-quita tu "manita" de mi boca, quien sabe si te las lavas después de salir del baño…

Zuko estaba muy sorprendido al vernos ahí con el uniforme de la prepa……

-pues así como ves Zuko, estamos en la misma prepa, quería que fuera una sorpresa hermanito….

**ZUKO**

-no te alegra verme Zuko, ahora somos compañeros, como cuando estábamos en la escuela privada

-contigo no hay problema Tylee, pero veo a Azula en casa, y aquí también??,

Esto es genial, mi único refugio anti- Azula acaba de ser invadido por el enemigo, entro en mi territorio de forma sigilosa, tomando el factor sorpresa como ataque, justo en este momento que necesito apoyo moral y un hombro donde hacer berrinche, Sokka, no aparece, definitivamente, este año será muy interesante

**Pues espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, bye**


	7. capitulo 7: FIN DE SEMANA

**CAPITULO #7:--FIN DE SEMANA--**

**Para que lo lean en su fin de semana libre, jejeje, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, consejos, los que lean mi fanfic y no hayan dejado un review antes, déjenlo por fa, nada mas para saber si les gusta como va la historia, quieren que sea largo o corto?, etc…..**

**ZUKO**

Pues después de la primera semana de clases, la cual fue muy intensa, Azula, Tylee, Mai, Jet, mis amigos, etc., pero por fin llego el fin de semana, sabadin todo el día en mi casa, flojeando, a ver que hay en la tele, weekend en mtv, pelis en tnt, series en sony, súper, el único inconveniente, es que como todos los fines de semana, Tylee y Mai vinieron a ver a Azula, pero mientras se queden en la recamara de ella, esta bien, Tylee me agrada, Mai me pone como nervioso, Azula.. la odio!!, bueno no tanto, pero es tan malvada conmigo, como Megan en Drake&Josh, jeje, por cierto Aang, insistió en lo de recompensarme por defenderlo de Jet, y me dijo que iríamos al cine el domingo, también va a ir Sokka, espero Katara no se entere, si antes bromeo con lo de que éramos una pareja gay, ahora dirá que somos un trió!!. Me encontraba hundido en mis pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre, me pare, y al abrir la puerta, todos al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-¡¡ZUKO, VAMOS A JUGAR!!

En mi puerta están Aang y Sokka, con un par de pizzas y un montón de películas, pero también los acompañan Katara y Toph, en ese momento, en algún lugar de mi cerebro, se encendió una alarma, que decía mas o menos: "iglesia en movimiento"; Azula y sus amigas, bajo el mismo techo que mis amigos y yo!!

**AANG**

Zuko estaba aun en la puerta con cara de: TENGO MIEDO!!, jajaja

-te sorprendimos verdad??, jeje, no tenia nada que hacer el dia de hoy, asi que le dije a Sokka que viniéramos a tu casa en vez de ir al cine, e invitamos a Katara y a Toph, entre mas seamos es mas divertido…

-pies ligeros tiene la razón, y bueno nos vas a hacer pasar o nos quedaremos afuera viéndonos unos a otros, ee?

-aa si, lo siento, la verdad si me sorprendieron, pasen…

**AZULA**

Estaba en mi cuarto con Tylee y Mai, cuando escuche algo así como "zuko a jugar", o no se, pero como mis papas no están, eso quiere decir que son visitas, así que bajare a echar un vistazo con mis amigas….pero que veo, son los amigos de zuzu, ese tal Sokka, y esa chica Toph, pero hay 2 mas, es la chica que esta en mi clase y en el mismo club que yo y ese chico de cabello negro también esta en mi clase, no sabia que eran amigos de Zuko, como ese es tan antisocial…

-buenas tardes a todos, no sabia que mi hermano tenia nuevos amigos…

**KATARA**

La casa de Zuko es muy linda, y grande, nos sentamos en la sala, Aang se sentó a mi lado, creo que le gusto, siempre se sienta o camina lo mas cerca de mi, el es lindo, amable y divertido….

-buenas tardes a todos, no sabia que mi hermano tenia nuevos amigos, soy Azula hermana menor de Zuko, nunca me presenta a sus amigos, es algo grosero….

Es esa tal Azula, esta en mi clases y en el club de baile, es muy inteligente, pero no sabia que era hermana de Zuko, creo que Aang tampoco lo sabia, Toph y mi hermano, la saludaron de lo mas normal…

-creo que ya nos conocemos, mas o menos, soy Katara

-y yo Aang, mucho gusto Azula, no sabia que Zuko tenia una hermana menor…

Y por que tanto interés, es solo su hermana, y algo odiosa, se cree la gran cosa…

-por que hay tanta gente ahora?, todos son amigos de Zuko??, aa yo te conozco, Katara cierto?, lamento el tropiezo del otro día, yo soy Tylee, amiga de azula y Zuko, no sabia que se conocían, hola Toph, tu también eres amigo de Zuko, te llamas Aang verdad….

Wooow, Tylee si que tiene energía, jeje, es una chica muy amable, no se como es amiga de alguien como Azula….se le queda viendo mucho a Sokka, creo que le gusta…siento una mirada sobre mi, es otra chica, cabello negro, piel muy blanca….

-jaja, que divertido, aa ella es Mai, otra amiga,

**AZULA**

A la que mas recuerdo es a esa Katara, durante la semana, puede ver varias veces como Zuko se quedaba idiotizado viéndola de lejos, creo que le gusta, pero no me parece que ella sea mi "cuñada"…..

-bueno solo quería presentarme, los dejamos solo para que disfruten sus películas, nos vemos

Tylee, Mai y yo regresamos a mi recamara, digamos que no hare ningún movimiento hasta conocer bien a los nuevos amigos de Zuko….

**ZUKO**

Ahora se que dios existe, por alguna razón, Azula prefirió retroceder, y no hacer alguna maldad a mi, o a mis amigos, estaba a punto de incendiar la casa, para que salieran todos, el fuego es mejor que Azula, en serio….

-bueno y que películas trajeron- ya me sentía mejor para ver pelis, sin Azula, XD

-Sokka y yo trajimos algunas- la siempre amable Katara, su voz me reconforta- que tipo te gustaría ver??, Aang me conto por teléfono lo que paso con Jet, y pues todo esto lo hizo Aang por ti, asi que escoge… – como que por teléfono, Aang y Katara hablan por teléfono?- las de Austin Powers, jaja de mis favoritas, también la masacre de Texas, muy buena pero terrorífica, o el código DaVinci, cual prefieres??

Su grandes ojos azules me miraban esperando una respuesta, pero yo estaba en blanco, el hecho de enterarme de que hablaba con Aang por teléfono a solo una semana de conocerse, me dejo helado….

-Zuko!!, Katara no esperara toda la vida- Toph y su característico apoyo moral

-em…creo que…una de terror seria emocionante…al menos que quieran ver otra….

- a mi me parece bien una de terror- ese fue Sokka – si que sea la de la masacre de Texas!!

Los 5 nos sentamos a ver la peli en el mueble para 3 personas, estábamos algo apretados, nos sentamos en este orden: Sokka, Toph, yo, Katara y Aang, a veces Aang le susurraba cosas a Katara, ella solo se reía, vaya que Aang se mueve rápido, aun estoy confundido con esto de 

Katara, pero no se, me agrada, pero por alguna razón, me siento incomodo al pensar en Mai, que raro, esto no me había pasado….

**TOPH**

La peli se acabo, y nos levantamos a estirar las piernas, estábamos en eso, cuando los padre de Zuko llegaron….

-buenas tardes- la madre de Zuko nos saludo, y nosotros correspondimos, ella me conoce desde hace mucho, a Sokka ya lo conoce también, así que le presentaron a Katara y Aang, su papá, estaba hablando por celular, creo que del trabajo, y se paso directo hasta el estudio, esto paso desapercibido, menos para Sokka, Zuko y para mi, sabemos que la relación de Zuko y su padre, nunca a sido buena, desde que me hice amiga de el, me a contado que su papá siempre a preferido a Azula, pero a cambio de eso Zuko tiene el apoyo de su madre, la cual es una persona muy amable, también tiene a su tío Iroh, quien a sido como el papá que le falta….

**AANG**

Estábamos presentándonos con la mamá de Zuko, cuando llego alguien más….

-buenas tardes sobrino, Ursa, y todos estos jovencitos que no conozco….

Es el tío de Zuko, se llama Iroh, jaja, es una persona muy divertida, la señora Ursa nos invito a cenar a todos, y mientras Iroh, nos conto de su cafetería, esta en el centro de la ciudad, nos dijo que fuéramos, la primera vez todos tendríamos un frapuccino o una malteada gratis….

**KATARA**

Estábamos cenando todos, cuando recordé la forma en que el padre de Zuko entro, fue muy frio con el, ni siquiera lo saludo en la cena, me pareció que no se llevan, por que a Azula la saludo muy bien, quería preguntarle, pero me pareció incorrecto y fuera de lugar, tal vez otro día….

También cenaron las amigas de Azula, Tylee es muy agrdable, platico con todos, contraio a Mai, estuvo muy callada, bueno creo que ella no me agrada……

**Este capitulo fue un poco de relleno(por eso es algo corto) para que se dieran cuenta que Azula y Zuko son hermanos, también para que quedara mas clara la relación de Zuko y su padre, que se conocieran todos mejor, jeje, por eso no avanzo mucho la historia, ya que siento que todo quedo igual, pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, estará mejor, mucho mejor, lo prometo. Pues también aclarare unas cosas por si no entendieron; la frase de "Zuko, vamos a jugar", es una referencia del anime "ouran host club"(no se si lo han visto) en un capitulo, todos los chicos van a visitar a Haruhia su casa, y cuando abren la puerta, Tamaki, Honey-sempai, Hikaru y Kaoru dicen: "Harui, vamos a jugar", así que lo use en este capitulo (adoro ese anime). También la frase "iglesia en movimiento", la saque del reality show Snoop Dog Fatherhood, en uno de sus capítulos, Snoop explica que la frase "iglesia en movimiento", la usa, cuando esta en un lugar, si no le gusta, o algo se pone feo, esa frase es como "huyamos de aquí", y me pareció gracioso que Zuko la use, y que Sokka y Toph la entiendan, como una clave de amigos XD, ya la sabrán los demás. Y bueno la frase TENGO MIEDO, creo que muchos la conocen, es de un video que esta en youtube, jejeje, sino, pónganle así, y ríanse un rato….**


	8. capitulo 8: UN BESO?

**Pues mi fanfic tiene una seguidora mas: ****christti****, pues si habrá mas Maiko, solo que ay va avanzando la historia, jeje, disfrútenlo…..**

**CAPITULO #8:--¿UN BESO?--**

**AANG**

Ya llevábamos varias semanas en la escuela, estaba en el receso, con Teo, Zuko y Sokka, Katara, Toph y Suki andaban con Yue, estábamos en la explanada, cuando se acercaron unas chicas…..

-hola Aang, si te acuerdas de mi verdad? soy Onji, ellas son mis amigas Jin y Meng, podemos unirnos a la platica??

-ejem, pues no creo que haya problema, ellos son mis amigos Sokka, Teo y Zuko….

Todos se presentaron, y las chicas se unieron a nuestra platica, Meng y Onji están en mi clase, y al parecer Jin esta con Sokka, Teo y Zuko; creo que a Jin le gusta Zuko…

-Aang!!, te estoy hablando..

-eh?, a lo siento Onji, Meng, estaba pensando, que decían??...

-te preguntábamos sobre tu amigovia, Katara….

-mi amigovia??,

-eso es lo que todos dicen- dijo Meng-

-pues no es mi "amigovia", solo somos muy buenos amigos….

Desde hace algunos días, en la escuela corre ese rumor de que Katara y yo tenemos algo así como un "free", al parecer nuestro grupo social es algo conocido, y a todos les importa quien anda con quien, eso me costo muchos problemas, sobre todo con Jet….nuestros amigos lo tomaron de forma muy "x", bueno creo que el único que se molesto un poco fue Zuko, dice que ese tipo de rumores no le gustan…

-es bueno escuchar eso…- de nuevo Meng

-por que??

-pues..- continuo Onji..- por que nos pareces muy lindo….- ambas rieron de forma tierna

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas están todas rojas, nunca me habían dicho algo así, que pena, que bueno que Zuko y Sokka no escucharon, están platicando con Jin….

-aa, ejem, pues gracias, no se que decir

-jeje, tal vez un día podríamos salir tus amigos y nosotras, que te parece??

-suena bien…

-y nos van a invitar a nosotros??

**KATARA**

Estábamos en el receso, andábamos Toph, Suki, Yue y yo, dando un recorrido, acabábamos de almorzar, y queríamos caminar un poco, estábamos muy llenas, pero los chicos, no quisieron caminar los muy flojos, y les dijimos que los veríamos en la explanada….

-hola Katara, que gusto encontrarnos de nuevo…..- Ash, es Jet, admito que es un chico guapo, pero hueco y tonto

-hola..Jet, pues ya sabes, aquí recorriendo la escuela, je

-pensaba en invitarte a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, anduve preguntando por ahí, y pues confirme que el rumor sobre ti y Aang no es verdad, así que, que te parece, tus amigas pueden ir, si quieren, que piensas

oo, ahora que le digo?, estoy en blanco, las chicas tampoco dicen nada….

-IGLESIA EN MOVIMIENTO!!- grito Toph, me tomaron todas del brazo, y salimos corriendo de una forma muy cómica.

Ya en una zona más segura, lejos de Jet, todas soltamos la carcajada….

-Toph te debo una, me salvaste…

-ya me imaginaba que ese tipo te cae mal, a mi tampoco me agrada, es un buscapleitos,

-Zuko y Sokka, siempre han tenido problemas con el…- dijo Yue

-algo así me platico Sokka...- todas volteamos a ver a Suki ante tal declaración- que?...Porque me ven así…estamos en el mismo club...y...Practicamos juntos…- todas le hicimos burla

-bueno Suki, yo te recomendaría que te alejaras de mi hermano, no es confiable, te cambiaria por un plato de carne- todas reímos

Fuimos a buscar a los chicos, y nos encontramos con que estaban con tres chicas, escuchamos que invitaban a Aang, a no se donde….

-y nos van a invitar a nosotros??- dijo Toph

-chicas!!, regresan de su caminata?? Jeje- Aang tiene toda la cara roja, y esta medio nervioso, que esta pasando aquí??- ellas son Onji y Meng, y su amiga Jin, estábamos platicando….

-bueno Aang, seguimos la platica luego, nos vemos- esa tal Onji se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla,

-y bueno pies ligeros, estamos incluidas en tus planes con esas??

-jeje, cuales planes??

-esta bien, dejémoslo así…

Es obvio que Aang esta mintiendo, esas chicas lo invitaron a algo…..

**SOKKA**

Ya en la ultima hora, el club, ahora que mi pareja de entrenamiento es Suki, se pone mas divertido, en un principio no pensé que fuera una chica tan fuerte, sabe lo que hace, además es muy linda, jeje,

-aaa- que fue eso, alguien me derribo….

-jajajaja, Sokka, deberías estar en tus 5 sentidos, estamos en kendo, deja de pensar en lo demás

Toph esta encima de mi espalda, me descuide por estar pensando en Suki….

**KATARA**

Ni en el club de baile me puedo concentrar, sigo pensando en los planes de Aang y esas chicas, están en el mismo club que, rayos, nada mas me estoy equivocando de pasos….al menos ya es la ultima hora….

**AANG**

Al principio de la clase, Jet estuvo molestándome a mi y a Zuko(de nuevo), y los 3 terminamos haciendo el doble de ejercicio(de nuevo), no es justo, con este tipo cerca, siempre estaré castigado, ya quiero salir….espero no retrasarme, como mi tío Gyatso no le alcanzara su tiempo para hacer de comer, por el trabajo, voy a pasar al centro de la ciudad a comprar algo….si es que puedo mover mis piernas después de tanta sentadilla….

**TOPH**

Por fin se acabo este día de escuela, habría sido perfecto, si no me hubiera regañado el maestro Pakku, por no poner atención y estar mirando para fuera, el si que es una persona malvada, creo que me odia, no me gusta su materia, y pues suelo distraerme…

-pies ligeros, por que tanta prisa

-debo pasar al centro de la ciudad, no tengo tiempo nos vemos mañana- se fue corriendo

Que raro, para que ira al centro?... Ahí va Katara, muy apresurada también….

**KATARA**

Olvide que mamá me había pedido que pasara al trabajo de papá, por un dinero algo así, debo ir hasta el centro de la ciudad…

-Katara!!, tu también con prisa??...

-debo hacer un mandado, no tengo tiempo, nos vemos mañana Toph….

**ZUKO**

Acabábamos de salir de la escuela, iba caminando con Sokka, pasaron por Toph en la escuela, íbamos solos, Katara fue a un mandado, algo así, ni Sokka sabe bien…..

-y que harás hoy Zuko??

-pues como es entre semana lo mas probable es que este en casa todo el día….

-creo que yo también, además traemos tarea, aa, que flojera. Oye!! Y Aang, donde se quedo…

-no lo se, cuando el club termino, se fue muy rápido, ni se despidió…

-ooo, zuzu esperaba un beso de despedida de parte de Aang, jajajaja..

-estos chistes ya no me gustan, primero Katara, Toph, y ahora tu…

-solo bromeo, yo se, que solo me amas a mi, no me engañarías con Aang…

-engañar a mi amorsote, ni lo pienses…

Jajajaja, ambos nos carcajeamos… espero nadie nos escuche cuando bromeamos asi, si no todo mundo se la a creer….

**AANG**

Pase a un restaurante de comida vegetariana, es uno de mis favoritos, ya iba de regreso a casa, cuando vi la cafetería del tío de Zuko, estaba a mas o menos 2 cuadras, tenia algo de tiempo, así que decidí pasar a saludar, y quien sabe, me puedo llevar una malteada gratis, jejeje

**KATARA**

Acababa de salir del trabajo de papá, caminaba por el centro, de regreso a casa, y cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a la cafetería del tío de Zuko, esta en la calle de enfrente, iré a saludar y a dar un vistazo….entrando me llevo una sorpresa, ahí esta Aang también….

**AANG**

Entre a la cafetería, Iroh me saludo, y me invito algo, jeje, pedí una malteada de vainilla, pensé en un frapuccino, pero la cafeína me pone algo hiperactivo y loco, jeje…estaba sentado en una mesa con Iroh, estaba contando de sus graciosas historias, je

-mira, esa niña no es Katara??

Cuando voltee vi que estaba en la entrada…

-Katara!!, aquí..

-Aang!!, que haces aquí??

-pues andaba algo cerca, y decidi saludar a Iroh, y tu??

-algo parecido…

-pero toma asiento acompáñanos a Aang y a mi, como es la primera vez que vienes, la casa invita, que quieres??

Katara pidió una frapuccino con crema irlandesa. Estuvimos un rato platicando, pero ya teníamos que irnos, nos despedimos de Iroh, y salimos juntos de la cafetería….íbamos caminando a una parada de autobús, nos quedamos ay sentados, platicando y riendo de tontería y media, cuando estoy con Katara nunca me aburro ni me canso de hablar con ella, se ha vuelto una persona muy especial para mi, me encanta su forma de ser……y aunque es algo pronto, creo que le debo decir..

**KATARA**

Siempre que estoy con Aang, me la paso muy bien, es un chico muy agradable, no me canso de platicar con, de lo que sea...

-Katara quiero contarte algo…

-lo que sea Aang, que es?..

-se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero sabes, me agradas mucho, y me encanta platicar contigo…

Mientras escuchaba a Aang, me doy cuenta que me falta algo…

-por eso quería pedirte si…

-mi cartera!!

-eh?

-perdón por interrumpirte, pero se me quedo mi cartera en la cafetería de Iroh, me tengo que regresar

-si quieres te acompaño…

-no quiero retrasarte mas, yo voy sola, no hay problema, bueno, retomamos esto, en la escuela, bye- me despedí de beso en la mejilla…

Que boba, no solo interrumpí a Aang, si no que también me tengo que regresar, rayos…

**AANG**

Katara me interrumpió antes de mi gran declaración, bueno tal vez es una señal de que debo esperar, aunque sentí como si me interrumpió a propósito….pero que estoy pensando, a ella si se le quedo su cartera, eso es……

**ZUKO**

Termine mi tarea en casa, y estaba aburrido, mamá, no estaba en casa, Azula estaba en casa de Mai, y papá estaba en su estudio, el solo hecho de que este cerca me pone nervioso, siento que en cualquier momento sale y comenzamos a pelear…mejor me fui a la cafetería de tio Iroh, ahí me relajo, además puedo ver mi primo Luten, es mejor que estar en casa con papá….cuando entre mi tío me recibió….

-sobrino, tantas visitas el día de hoy, adivina quien esta aquí??

-de que hablas tío??, Katara!!, que haces aquí??

-hola Zuko, estuve aquí hace un rato, también me encontré a Aang aquí, pero cuando me fui se me quedo mi cartera, y tuve que regresar….

Aang de nuevo, me pregunto si el rumor será verdad??...

-bueno me tengo que ir a casa, ya se me hizo tarde…

-sobrino, muestra tu educación y acompaña a Katara a la parada…

-no es necesario…

-no importa, te acompaño…

En el camino platicamos algo, aun soy algo cerrado con Katara, mas aun ahora que estoy algo confundido, no se si me gusta o solo me agrada como amiga……llegando a la parada, esperamos unos 5 minutos y paso el autobús, se despido de mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla……

**ONJI**

Paseando en el centro con mis amigas, Meng y Jun, después de clases, fuimos a dar una vuelta, cuando vimos algo que nos llamo la atención, en una parada de autobús estaban Katara la amigovia de Aang, y estaba con Zuko, que sorpresa cuando se despidieron de beso….esto quiere decir que también es amigovia de Zuko??

**JET**

Por las calles del centro con todos mis amigos, molestando a chicos, jaja, aun sigo pensando en la forma como Katara se alejo de mi en la mañana, debe estar nerviosa, ante un chico como yo, bueno…pero que es lo que veo!!, mi linda Katara, y Zuko, ahora entiendo todo, ese la puso en mi contra y ahora se la quiere ganar, que le pasa, y ese beso??

**Pues solo aclaro que desde el ángulo donde estaban Onji y sus amigas, y desde donde estaba Jet, parece que Katara y Zuko se besaron en la boca…. les gusto??...Prometí que este capitulo seria mejor que el anterior, así que, que me dicen?, jejeje, dejen sus comentarios, ya saben se acepta todo, sin groserías claro, XD bye**


	9. capitulo 9: RUMORES

**Hola, aquí actualizando mas rápido de lo común, estaba en un momento de inspiración y termine este capitulo, jejeje, ando muy inspirada asi que lo mas probable es que mañana suba otro capitulo, eso creo, si no me encargan mucha tarea XD, bueno agradezco los reviews de ****christti****, ****avkanar00**** y ****LeRosse**** y espero dejen mas comentarios, y lo que opinen, lo que se les ocurra, jeje, espero les guste…..**

**CAPITULO #9:--RUMORES--**

**SUKI**

Otro día, otro día en la escuela, faltan 20 minutos para que timbren, así que camino despacio, tengo tiempo….

-Suki!!, buenos días!!

-Sokka?, hola, buenos días, por que vienes solo?, y Zuko?...

-ese tonto me dijo que se iría mas tarde, y me dejo solo, y Katara se levanto mas tarde, a ver si alcanza a llegar….

-oh, ya veo….

**SOKKA**

El plan funciono, Zuko me dijo por donde se iba Suki, y logre encontrarla antes de entrar a la escuela; desde que había terminado con Yue, ninguna chica me había interesado, pero Suki es diferente, es tan independiente, fuerte y linda….

-espero Katara no se retrase…

-pues solo un milagro la salva, cuando yo Sali, ella se iba levantando, creo que tiro su despertador cuando estaba dormida, y se le salieron las pilas…

-jajaja, eso es muy gracioso, se levanto con mala suerte…

-jejeje, tienes razón….

-pues eso es lo que me contaron..- un grupo de chicas que no conocemos pasaban cerca de nosotros

-no lo puedo creer, pero todos decían que Katara y Aang andaban quedando y si no, tenían una relación muy abierta….

Suki y yo nos miramos uno al otro, creo que ya nos estamos acostumbrando a tantos rumores sobre nuestro grupito, creo que nos hemos hecho algo populares, por algo hablan de nosotros……

-pues al menos que Zuko se haya unido a esa relación, y no soy solo yo, ya lo he confirmado con varias personas, y la verdad es que ayer Katara y Zuko andaban solos en el centro, y se besaron, eso lo dice todo….

Las chicas se alejaron, mientras Suki y yo nos detuvimos, estábamos callados, nos miramos el uno al otro…..

-QUE!!

**ZUKO**

Sokka y yo hicimos un plan para que se encontrara en la mañana con Suki, y por eso hoy me tendré que ir solo, faltan 10 minutos para la entrada a la escuela, Azula se fue hace un rato, me ire dentro de unos minutos, ay no, ahí viene papá….

-que haces aquí Zuko, Azula ya se fue a la escuela…..

-estoy haciendo algo de tiempo, ya me voy a ir…..

-pudiendo llegar temprano, no se por que eres tan flojo, todo lo contrario de Azula, ya me voy, te llevo en el auto, vamos….

-no es necesario papá…- me estoy desesperando – me voy caminando…

-fue una orden no una opción, levántate ya!

Como odio que papá haga esto, odio que me obligue, no se por que le hago caso, el nunca se interesa en mi, solo Azula, para él ellas es perfecta, aunque trato de que no me importe, pensando en que tengo a mamá y a mi tio Iroh, el es mi papá, y siempre me dolerá mucho la forma en que me hace a un lado….

**AANG**

Este es uno de esos días en que Toph pasa a mi casa por mi, generalmente nos vamos caminando, sobre todo por que nos vamos temprano, pero hoy nos dejaron hasta la puerta de la prepa, fuimos los primeros de nuestros amigos en llegar, hablábamos de el maratón de Dr. House que va salir en el fin de semana, Toph y yo somos súper fans de la serie, nos encanta el sarcasmo de House, jeje, es genial….

-buenos días chicos..

-buenos días Teo

-oigan ya se saben la nueva??

-de que hablas??- dijo Toph

-bueno, agárrense, tan solo llegue a la puerta, y una amiga que esta natación conmigo me dijo: "Teo, para que no te agarren desprevenido, me dijeron que tus amigos Katara y Zuko andan, y que Katara le jugo mal a Aang, según los vieron ayer en el centro, y se besaron en la boca,", como ven?

Me quede helado, creo que mi cerebro trata de procesar las palabras de Teo, pero no puede, un montón de ideas y posibilidades se me vienen en un segundo: "tal vez por eso me interrumpió", "ella sabia de que le iba a hablar", "entonces lo de la cartera era mentira, regreso para ver a Zuko??", "pero siempre sentí que Katara me correspondía, o no? ", "jugaría conmigo??"

-pies ligeros?- Toph trata de traerme a tierra – Aang, estas bien??

-mira no es para tanto, solo les dije para que no se sorprendieran, ya sabes que les encanta crear rumores, no recuerdas que también dijeron que Toph y yo andábamos, esto debe ser mentira también…

-yo…eh…denme un segundo…mi cerebro sigue en shock….-respire profundamente- tienen razón, debe ser solo un rumor…oigan!! Por que me reconfortan de esta manera!! A todos nos afecta igual!!

-mira amigo, debo decirte que lo que siente por Katara es muy obvio..

-Teo tiene razón pies ligeros, Suki y Yue también se han dado cuenta de que tu y Katara tienen cierto crush….

-en serio?, soy tan obvio??

-a veces, pero creo que los únicos que no se dan cuenta de su relación es Katara, Sokka y tu…

**AZULA**

Llegaba a la escuela con Mai, y Tylee se nos acerco corriendo….

-buenos días chicas, tengo algo que contarles, me acaban de decir que Zuko y Katara andan juntos, algo así, que no se quien los vio ayer en el centro y que se besaron….

-QUE!!

Mai y yo no lo podemos creer, como se le ocurre a Zuko meterse con esa…me va a oír, si no le importa lo que papá piense, a mi si, es obvio que nosotros debemos estar con gente de nuestro mismo nivel….

**TOPH**

Estábamos platicando cuando Sokka y Suki llegaron…juntos..jeje…

-oigan ya saben el nuevo rumor?, Suki y yo nos acabamos de enterar…

-nosotros también- les dije- pero no creemos que sea verdad, y ustedes que piensan??

-pues si a Zuko le gustara mi hermana, creo que me lo habría dicho, y Katara no me a dicho nada

-a mi tampoco, no creo que este interesada en Zuko…- Suki miro de reojo a Aang, el muy bobo es tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio…

-buenos días a todos- era Zuko, sonaba algo desanimado y hasta triste, en ese momento timbraron, y nadie dijo nada, ni pregunto nada, como por común acuerdo, todos nos fuimos al salón, y decidimos esperar hasta el almuerzo, además aun no llegaba Katara……

**ZUKO**

Iba camino a el salón con Sokka(quien iba muy callado), después nos encontramos a Yue, y se me quedo viendo, luego le susurro no se que a Sokka, yo ni en cuenta, esto de mi papá me arruino el día, nunca le e reclamado nada, al contrario, siempre me esfuerzo para destacar en lo que pueda, y que se sienta orgulloso de mi, pero parece que es imposible, en cambio a Azula todo le celebra, lo ultimo que mas me dolió, fue hace un par de meses, el campeonato interestudiantil de tae kwon do, gane el 1° lugar, solo vino mamá, mi tío y mi primo a verme(Sokka y Toph estuvieron tambien), y el ni sus luces, no debería hacerme mas daño recordando este tipo de cosas, pero cada vez que pienso en un momento feliz, solo esta mamá, tio Iroh, Luten, Sokka o Toph, es difícil vivir con el en la misma casa, y que cada día me golpee con su indiferencia…..

-Zuko!!, ya me entere de todo lo que andan diciendo de ti y la hermana de este- Azula señalo a Sokka

-Azula, no es un buen momento, además ni se de que estas hablando..solo déjame en paz…

-ah! Ahora tienes amnesia, en toda la escuela corre el rumor de que tú y Katara andan….

-que??- volteo a ver a Sokka y Yue, y tiene una cara de "ya se entero"…

-alguien de ustedes me puede explicar esto??

-mira Zuko- comenzó Yue- hoy en la mañana..nos encontramos con que todos dicen que te vieron a ti y a Katara ayer en el centro, y que se besaron…..

No entiendo nada, creo que ni recuerdo que hice ayer, estoy en shock, mi papá, Katara, un beso?…..me parece que hoy, no debí salir de la cama….

-ZUKO IDIOTA!!- volteo, y veo a Jet con dos de sus amigos, Longshot y Pisquik, corriendo hacia mi, no se por que, pero no me moví, se me aventó encima, me derribo, Sokka trato de ayudarme, pero Pisquik se lo impidió, en eso reaccione, pero Jet ya me había dado un puñetazo, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar, llego el prefecto Jeong Jeong….

-que demonios les sucede??- me quito a Jet de encima – de nuevo tu Jet y tus amigotes no se quedan atrás- le dio un zape a Pisquik y este dejo a Sokka

-mira nada mas como dejaste a Zuko, Yue llévalo a la enfermería…

-si, vamos Zuko- Yue saco un pañuelo de su mochila, y me acompaño a la enfermería…

-Sokka, Jet, Pisquik y Longshot, irán conmigo a prefectura, quiero escuchar todo para comenzar a patear traseros, vamos….

**KATARA**

Rayos, durante la noche debí tirar mi reloj, por eso cuando desperté estaba en el suelo, y las pilas se salieron, justo hoy que me toca física con el maestro Pakku a primera hora, lindo día para llegar tarde, espero me deje entrar….

-buenos...días…me permite pasar profesor?- como iba corriendo, ni puedo hablar

-no me gustan los alumnos que llegan tarde, pero como es la primera vez, lo pasare por alto, adelante….

-gracias

Pase hasta mi banco, el profe siguió con la clase…cuando salude a todos, la respuesta fue algo...Mmm…insípida?...estaban como desanimados, sobretodo Aang……


	10. capitulo 10: PROBLEMAS

**Pues me retrase con este capitulo, pero ya esta, jeje, tengo nuevos reviews: ****Nadiakiara**** gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi fanfic, y ****Caraan**** gracias por no abandonarme, jeje, también ****avkanar00****, LeRosse**** y ****christti****, espero les guste….**

**CAPITULO #10:--PROBLEMAS--**

**ZUKO**

Ahora comprendo todo, el enojo de Jet, lo que Yue le susurro a Sokka y lo que decía Azula, estoy en la enfermería, y Yue me explico y conto todo, mi nariz no dejaba de sangrar, así que me recosté, y tenia una toalla deteniendo el flujo, demonios ni puedo respirar bien por la boca, Jet me las va a pagar, en ese momento, mis reflejos estaban dormidos, creo que en parte es culpa de papá, bueno no pensare en ello, ahora solo pienso en ese estúpido rumor, que pensara Katara?, que pensaran nuestros amigos?, y Aang??...

**KATARA**

Y así se paso muy rápido la mañana, estábamos a 15 minutos de el receso, y Aang, súper entretenido con Onji, este muy raro, casi ni me hablo en toda la mañana, la verdad todos, Teo, Toph, Suki y el están muy cortantes, solo me responden con monosílabos: si, no, no se…a y otra cosa, Azula y Mai, no dejan de mandarme miradas asesinas, y algunos del salón se me quedan viendo de manera rara, como si esperaran que comentara algo, todo esto esta muy raro…..

**AANG**

No se que me pasa, me siento triste, pero mantengo la esperanza de que no es verdad, pero no quiero hablar con Katara, a la vez estoy enojado, ni se que pensar, por eso e estado conversando toda la mañana con Onji, ella es muy agradable…

-bueno Aang, ya van varias veces que te invito a salir, y no me dices nada, vamos!, que te parece este fin de semana??

-emm…pues no se…mis amigos y yo tenemos algunos planes, pero nada seguro….

-bueno, no te presiono, antes de la salida me das una respuesta, ok?

-ok

**SOKKA**

Ya casi en el receso, Zuko, Yue y yo comentábamos sobre el rumor, el sangrado de Zuko se había detenido, y solo tenia una curita, de la cual ya me había burlado previamente para aligerar las cosas; también les conté que Jet y sus amigos habían sido suspendidos el resto de esta semana, gracias a mi testimonio, jajaja, después nos explico lo de la cartera y que acompaño a Katara, etc….

-pero como molesta la gente, Katara y yo no nos besamos, es mentira, quien difundió eso?

-no sabemos, en la mañana, camino a la escuela, Suki y yo escuchamos a un grupo de chicas, y cuando llegamos, ya lo sabían todos, se fue pasando la voz y termino en esto….

-a mi me conto una chica que esa en el club conmigo, Katara y yo le hablamos, y me pregunto por curiosidad….

En eso timbraron para el receso….

-vamos, quiero ver a todos para aclararlo….

**ZUKO**

Fui el primero en salir, Sokka y Yue se quedaron un poco atrás de mí, y me tope con Mai…

-hola, te encuentras bien?, me entere de lo que te hizo Jet….

-pues si, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes….

-que alboroto se a armado con ese rumor, no sabia que tu grupito era tan popular…

-preferiría que no lo fuéramos, solo trae problemas, además Azula Tylee y tu también son populares, debes entenderlo también, no?

-no, a mi no me inventan romances contigo….

Se marcho, vaya que me dejo confundido, parecía como enojada al decir eso, o celosa?

**KATARA**

Antes de almorzar con todos fui primero al baño sola, quería mojarme la cara, refrescarme, toda la mañana había sido súper rara, camino allí, me encontré con Azula…

-por fin te encuentro sola, quiero decirte que ni pienses que tu y Zuko puede tener algo, tu no encajas en mi familia, lo entiendes?

-de que me hablas?, no entiendo nada…

-pues de que ya se entero toda la escuela de lo que tu y mi seudo hermano se traen, no puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a Aang, si que son verdaderos amigos, unos traidores!!, solo quiero que te quede claro y te alejes de Zuko!!

Me quede en cero, otro rumor?, y ahora es Zuko y yo?, ahí esta Zuko, nadie mejor para aclararme esto….

-oye Zuko, ahí algo muy raro, Azula me hablo de un rumor algo así, no entiendo nada soloque es sobre ti y yo…

-pues si, alguien nos vio ayer, cuando te acompañe a esperar el transporte, dicen que nos besamos- Zuko se sonrojo un poco y yo siento toda la cara roja- no se quien fue la persona que lo divulgo, pero creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es aclarárselo juntos a nuestros amigos…

-si tienes razón, la demás gente no importa, oye que te paso en la cara?

Zuko me platico todo lo de Jet…

-no puedo creerlo, mira como te dejo- acerque mi mano a la cara de Zuko….

-bueno mejor vamos a la cafetería con todos….

**AANG**

Iba caminando hacia la cafetería, fui el ultimo en salir del salón, no quería ir tan cerca de Katara, tal vez el rumor no sea verdad, puede que sea un malentendido, ya no se que pensar….

-Katara y Zuko?- estaban conversando en medio de un pasillo, y Katara acaricio la cara de Zuko

Claro ahora no saben como detener todo esto, ya que salió su secreto a flote, y yo que confiaba en ambos, los creía mis amigos, como pudieron engañarme? Ahora me siento pero, estoy enojado, triste, demonios!!

-hola Aang, por que no almuerzas con tus amigos?

-Onji?, a pues…- si un clavo saca a otro clavo….-te buscaba para decirte que me gustaría salir a dar un paseo mañana, sábado…

-en serio?, a mi también me encantaría, esto es genial y a donde iríamos….

Esto es lo mejor, ya no quiero pensar en esos dos, mejor iré a almorzar con Onji…..

**TOPH**

Sokka, Suki, Teo, Yue y yo esperábamos en la cafetería a Katara, Zuko y Aang….

-chicos por que no me habían contado nada!!- llego Katara como loca

-esperábamos al receso- contesto Suki- en clase no podríamos decirte todo, habrías hecho tanto escándalo que el maestro Pakku nos habría reportado a todos….

-creo que tienes razón…pero bueno Zuko y yo queremos aclarar todo….

Katara y Zuko dieron su versión, lo cual tiene mucho sentido, todos les creímos, son nuestros amigos y confiamos en ellos….

-ooo, con que eso fue todo- comento Sokka – ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido, las personas que difundieron el rumor, debieron verlos y malinterpretaron todo….

-tienes razón- dijo Teo- oigan, donde esta Aang?

-dijo que nos alcanzaba aquí- Suki- pero no lo vi llegar….

-lo ire a buscar- dijo Katara- el también merece que aclaremos todo esto….

-te acompaño...- le dije yo

Fuimos a buscar a Aang por la escuela, como no lo encontrábamos, nos separamos y decidimos vernos dentro unos minutos….

Hasta que di con pies ligeros, pateare su trasero por esto, que le pasa…por que esta con Onji? Y con las amigas de ella?

-pies ligeros!!, por fin te encuentro, que demonios haces?

-almorzando, no es obvio?- pateare su trasero con mas fuerza

-si, almuerza con nosotras, te invitaríamos pero ya somos muchas y solo un niño

Todas se rieron, esto me esta desesperando….

-jaja…si como sea, mira solo te buscábamos KATARA y yo para decirte que el rumor es falso…

Le conté la historia completa, con la versión de Zuko y Katara….

-eso fue lo que realmente paso, nunca hubo beso en la cara, eso lo habrán inventado las personas que los vieron o tal vez se confundieron, lo que sea, me largo, diviértete con tus "amiguitas"…

**AANG**

QUE??, por que no me dijeron antes, ahora tengo una cita con Onji, debo buscar a Katara y preguntarle muchas cosas….

-bueno chicas tengo un asunto que arreglar, nos vemos en el salón….

-oye Aang- me dijo Onji – no vayas a olvidar nuestra cita OK?

-Como olvidarla – no, no lo hare, bye

**KATARA**

Toph me dijo que ya le había contado todo a Aang, le pregunte donde estaba y no me quiso decir, me dijo que mejor regresáramos a la cafetería, pero le dije que iría a buscar a Aang, y regreso sola..

-KATARA!!

Cuando voltee vi a Aang corriendo hacia mí…

-Aang te estaba buscando….

-lo se, Toph me explico todo, lo siento, malinterprete todas las cosas, pensé que tal vez el rumor era verdad y me sentí muy mal por que tu y Zuko me lo habían ocultado, sobre todo tu, Katara me agradas mucho, mas que cualquier niña- ambos nos sonrojamos un poco-

-tu también me agradas mucho Aang….

-en serio?, eso es genial…bueno regresando al tema, como me sentí muy mal, pensé que ya no te podría hablar tanto por que tendrías algo con Zuko, así que invite a Salir a Onji…

-QUE?, por que hiciste algo así?

-por tonto, ahora no se que hacer, no creo que este bien cancelarle, seria muy grosero de mi parte..

-pero si no quieres ir con ella es lo mejor!!

-no lo se….

**ZUKO**

Salí en busca de Mai, no se por que, pero creo que ella también se merece una explicación, Azula me da igual, creo que a Tylee también le explicare, ella realmente la considero una amiga….

-MAI!!, espera…

-Zuko, que pasa?

Le explique todo, me creyó, o al menos eso me hizo creer….

-mira, la verdad no me gusta diferenciar a las personas por su posición económica, a mi me da igual, lo que me molesto fue que anduvieras con otra niña, siempre pensé que tu y yo teníamos algo, pero al parecer….tu ya no estas interesado en mi y yo no soy de las que ruegan….

-MAI!!

La voz era de Hanh, esta en la misma clase que Mai y yo, considerado por las chicas como un chico atractivo, pero es algo engreído…

-Mai, te estaba buscando, que hay Zuko- me saludo – oye no sabia que tu y Azula son hermanos…

-pues si desgraciadamente, pero como te enteraste tu?

-a es que Mai y Azula saldrán este fin de semana con Chan y conmigo, pues ya tenemos tiempo de ser amigos, ya sabes…..bueno nos vemos nos esperan en la puerta de salida, bye zuzu, je lindo apodo de hermanos….

Mai se fue con ese tipo, que le pasa?, y yo hasta le vine a dar una explicación, ahora estoy mas confundido que nunca, también que onda con Azul y Chan, juntos?, demonios!!, esto de que Mai salga con otro tipo no me agrada nada, creo que lo que siento por ella no se ha ido, solo se me olvido un poco……

**Pues cambiaron muchas cosas, que harán mi historia mas divertida, bueno eso espero, XD, dejen sus comentarios, Y bueno: FELIZ DIA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA MEXICANA!!, 15 sep. 08**


	11. capitulo 11: ¿ESPÍAS POR ACCIDENTE?

**Pues de nuevo me retrase un poco con el nuevo capitulo, pero aquí esta, bueno aviso que el próximo capitulo lo subiré dentro de alguna semana, mas o menos, por que voy a tener exámenes y ya saben, hay que estudiar y bla bla bla, con suerte y lo subo antes, bueno pasemos a los reviews: pensé que ****jansgely**** y ****Caraan**** me habían abandonado pero ya dieron señales de vida, gracias por su mensaje, ****christti**** que emoción saber que ****eres**** española y seguidora de mi fanfic, y pues un saludo a ****avkanar00****, ****LeRosse**** y a ****Nadiakiara****, y ahora viene lo que realmente quieren leer……**

**CAPITULO #11:--¿ESPÍAS POR ACCIDENTE?--**

**AANG**

El día a llegado, es fin de semana, sábado para ser exactos, son las 4:00p.m., voy a la cita con Onji, no le pude cancelar, no creí que fuera correcto, fue mi error, además nunca le insinué nada que fuera mas haya de una salida de amigos, eso creo. Le dije que nos veríamos cerca de la cafetería de Iroh, tengo un mal presentimiento, Toph me pregunto a donde iríamos, y pues, es mi amiga y le dije, espero no vaya a hacer nada malo, es obvio que Onji no le agrada, me dijo que era una resbalosa, jaja, cosas de chicas…

**ONJI**

-AANG!!, lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde, llevas mucho esperando?

-no, como 5 minutos, nos vamos?

-si

Vaya, no pensé que el comentarle a unas chicas que mis amigas y yo vimos a Katara y Zuko haría las cosas tan grandes, el chisme se expandió en segundos, y ahora tengo una cita con Aang, luce genial, jeans, una playera aeropostal naranja y converse negros, por hoy es todo para mi, no lo tengo que estar compartiendo con la odiosa de Katara…..

(Onji lleva una falda de mezclilla, valerinas rojas y una blusa roja de cuello V)

**KATARA**

Esto es horrible, Sokka salió con Zuko, quien sabe a donde, yo en casa, completamente sola, bueno estoy en la sala con mamá y gran gran, pero no les voy a contar todo lo que paso, me moriría de pena, Aang me dijo que iría a la cita, que no le parecía correcto cancelarle a Onji, lo cual habla muy bien de el, pero no quiero que este con esa!!, hace unos minutos Toph, me llamo, me dijo que vendría a mi casa, no se a que, espero me de apoyo moral, parezco león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro, creo que antes de todo esto Aang estaba a punto de declarárseme, ay no!, que tal si ahora Onji lo engatusa o lo seduce y me lo quita, bueno no es mío, pero podría serlo, quien sabe hasta donde quiera llegar esa niña y que tal si a el le gusta la idea, si le sigue el juego, pateare el trasero de ambos, ya no se ni lo que pienso…

-Katara, estas bien?, luces ida, preocupada….

-tu abuela tiene razón, te encuentras bien?, en que piensas?

-en nada ma´ no es nada, estoy bien, jeje, voy a mi cuarto, me hablan por fa cuando llegue Toph….

(Katara usa una blusa cruzada celeste, un pantalón capri blanco y valerinas celestes)

**ZUKO**

Estuve hackeando el msn de Azula, checando sus conversaciones, y puede encontrar el lugar a donde van a ir ella Chan, Hanh y por supuesto Mai, quiero verlos juntos, y ver que siento, para decidirme, aunque creo que ya se la respuesta, por cualquier cosa, traje algo de apoyo moral, Sokka….

-entonces, estas seguro que irán a el cine, bueno primero a la cafetería de el cine, y luego a ver la peli?….

-claro que estoy seguro, si no, no te hubiera pedido que me acompañaras…

-y una vez que lo encontremos que vamos a hacer?

-observar…

-y luego?...

-no lo se!!, estoy trabajando en eso, no me presiones, ok?

-odio tus planes improvisados, siempre fracasan, vamos a terminar, en problemas, te aclaro que papá no nos sacara de la cárcel de nuevo, ok?

-lo se, lo se, por que siempre me culpas a mi?, yo no soy la causa de todos tus problemas!!

-a no?, yo tendría un expediente perfecto sin antecedentes penales, pero Zuko pensó que era bueno defender el orgullo de su "amigo" pateándole el trasero al primo policía de Jet!!

-oye, yo te estaba defendiendo, ese tipo abuso de su autoridad- siempre pelamos por cosas bobas como estas, ya paso, que podemos hacer, parecemos casados, por eso en broma le digo que es el amor de mi vida, jajajaja

(Sokka lleva unas bermudas a cuadros celestes, converse azules y una playera blanca con estampado american eagle en azul) (Zuko lleva jeans, vans rojo oscuro y una playera roja con estampado de converse)

**TOPH**

No voy a dejar que Onji ande con uno de mis mejores amigos, esa chica no me agrada, sospecho que ella fue la culpable de ese chisme de Katara y Zuko, y aprovecho la situación para aprovecharse del bobo pies ligeros….

-buenas tardes, esta Katara?

-si, pasa Toph, le hablo en un minuto…

La mamá de Katara y Sokka es muy amable, bueno no digo que mi ma´ no lo sea, pero es algo agobiante conmigo, "donde estas?, ya comiste?, con quien estas?", ash, supongo que así son las mamás…

-Toph!!, por fin llegas, me tienes muriendo por saber que tienes en mente

-bueno, si ya pediste permiso para salir, vámonos…

-vengo al rato ma´, nos vemos gran gran….

(Toph lleva una valerinas verde claro, una blusa a rayas verdes en distintos tonos, y jeans)

**AZULA**

Estoy en la cafetería del cine con Mai, Chan y Hanh, son dos chicos muy atentos y guapos, es por eso que acepte salir con ellos, a demás nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que son hijos del secretario de seguridad de la ciudad, son de una familia acomodada, pero entraron este año en la escuela publica como un castigo por parte de sus padres, ya que tuvieron un problema con unos chicos del colegio a donde asistían anteriormente, le dijimos a Tylee que viniera, según los chicos le presentarían a alguien, pero ella se negó, dijo que ya conocía a muchos chicos, prefería pasársela en casa tranquila….

(Azula lleva una mini de mezclilla, blusa roja con cuello V y zapatos bajos rojos) (Mai lleva un pantalón negro atubado, valerinas negras y una blusa guinda) (a Chan y Hanh imagínenselos como quieran, unos chicos que se visten a la moda, para mi no son muy importantes XD)

**AANG**

Onji y yo compramos un frappuccino, estamos decidiendo que película ver, a mi me gustaría ver "búsqueda implacable" o "la momia: la tumba de el emperador dragón" o "una guerra de pelicula" jaja se ve muy graciosa, pero Onji quiere ver "sobre mi cadáver", no me agrada esa, espero que seda y me deje escoger, si no es así, me aburriré muchoooo…me parece que esa es la hermana de Zuko, Azula y su amiga Mai, con dos chicos, están en el salón de Zuko, pero no recuerdo sus nombres…..

**KATARA**

Toph, tenia algo así como un plan para que Onji y Aang no tengan una linda cita, algo así, vamos en la camioneta de su mamá, con chofer y todo, se siente raro; bueno dijo que primero lo debemos localizar, así que vamos directo al cine que Aang dijo….

-y que es lo que tienes en mente?

-no lo se, como diría Zuko "estoy trabajando en eso", lo único que te aseguro es que nos vamos a divertir….

-oye Toph, por que haces esto?, por que no quieres que Onji y Aang estén juntos?

-numero uno: ella no me agrada, numero dos: a Aang no le interesa y numero tres: no tenia nada que hacer este fin de semana, jajajaja

Espero no pasar por su mente cuando no tenga nada que hacer…..

**SOKKA**

-mira Sokka!, ahí están, ya los viste?

-si, pero por que estamos susurrando cuando estamos a mas de 100 metros de ellos??

-tienes razón, no se por que lo hago…

-entonces DEJA DE HACERLO!!

-ok!!, pero cuidado que no te vean, vamos a acercarnos…..

Zuko y yo entramos al cine, y nos acercamos un poco al área de la cafetería, nos sentamos en una mesa que esta a poco mas de 10 metros de donde están Azula y los demás, Zuko se le queda viendo a Mai, le doy un zape…

-estas babeando la mesa, que asco

-yo no estoy babeando nada!!

-ssshh, nos van a oír y a ver gran idiota- nos quedamos observando sigilosamente- woow, las chicas parecen estar entretenidas, mira si no te mueves rápido, después de esto olvida alguna posibilidad con Mai, te lo digo de amigo a amigo…

-gracias "amigo", tu apoyo es el que me mantiene en pie..

**TOPH**

Llegamos al cine, le digo a mi chofer que yo le hablo para que pase por nosotros; entramos tratando de localizar nuestro objetivo, y ahí están, frente a al cartelera, jejeje, fue fácil, ahora solo debemos averiguar que peli van a ver, y entraremos en acción, esto será divertido…..

**ZUKO**

Pues ya tengo mi respuesta, me molesta mucho que Mai este con ese, creo que aun siento algo por ella, desde que éramos niños, supongo que solo lo había olvidado un poco, no dejare que ese engreído se quede con ella, averiguaremos que película van a ver, y entraremos, no pienso irme sin haberles hechado a perder la cita, con la ayuda de mi mano derecha, claro esta Sokka…..

**Lamento haberlo dejado inconcluso, pero las maldades que tienen en mente Toph y Zuko junto con Katara y Sokka, no cabrán en este capitulo, jejeje, dejen sus comentarios…..**


	12. capitulo 12: ¿ESPÍAS POR ACCIDENTE? 2

**Siento que han pasado siglos desde el ultimo capitulo que subí, y pues si me tarde, mis últimos exámenes se están retrasando un poco y pues tengo mas tiempo, quiero mencionar el regreso y reaparición de ****Rashel Shiru**** pensé que ya me había abandonado, pero regreso y para quedarse XD, gracias por el review, y gracias por el comentario de que e mejorado, eso me da mas ánimos a seguir mi fanfic y a mejorar mas para que les guste mi historia, en el capitulo pasado además de ****Rashel Shiru**** solo ****Caraan ****y****christti****dejaron review así que porfa no me abandonen y dejen sus comentarios, aunque solo diga "ya lei el nuevo capitulo" XD, y sin mas que decir……**

**CAPITULO #12:--¿ESPÍAS POR ACCIDENTE? 2—**

**AANG**

Pues lo dejamos a un volado, y gane, jeje, "Búsqueda implacable" es la elegida, ya estábamos en la sala, con palomitas refresco y nachos, los cuales yo pague, aunque me dolió un poco, hace una semana me compre unos mega audífonos para mi ipod y junto con esto se me fueron los ahorros del mes…

**TOPH**

Katara y yo seguimos al enemigo, jajaja, no sentamos en la fila detrás de ellos, compramos unos nachos y refresco, esto será bueno….

**SOKKA**

Me siento algo tonto siguiendo a estas chicas, siendo que yo no estoy interesado en ellas, pero Zuko siempre me apoya en mis planes, por mas bobos que sean, así que no me queda de otra, compro unas palomitas y una malteada, pero casi ni me deja comer, escogieron la película "Se busca", con Angelina Jolie, jeje, muy linda película…

-Sokka, no los ves?, no puedo distinguirlos?….- las luces de la sala ya se habían apagado

-ay por dios, que ciego estas, ven están por aquí…

Nos sentamos detrás de la fila donde están ellos….

-ahora si ay que susurrar….

-ya lo se, dame palomitas…

-ash, solo un poco, es con lo que nos vamos a defender…

Mei la mano en las palomitas y…

-te pasas están nadando en mantequilla, liquida y tibia, agh que asco….

-shsss, que exigente….

**ONJI**

Hasta ahora todo va muy bien, bueno en este momento Aang esta súper embobado en la película, ni me hace caso, creo que ni se dio cuenta cuando me acerque a el y moví su brazo para que me abrazara, veamos como avanzan las cosas…

**KATARA**

AAAAA, que le pasa, esa casi obliga a Aang a que la abrase, pero a el tampoco le disgusto la idea, maldita, maldita, me dan ganas de matarla….

-no te preocupes amigas,- dijo Toph susurrando- si se pasa de eso ya vera quien somos, jejee

-estas segura?, que haremos si eso pasa?...

-jejeje, tu déjate llevar, ya veras….

**ZUKO**

La película ya estaba casi en el final, y afortunadamente no había pasado nada entre las dos parejitas, Sokka casi se comió todas las palomitas y la mitad de la malteada….

-y bueno, ya casi termina la peli y no han hecho nada…

-lo se, pero quedémonos hasta el final….

En eso Chan abrazo a Azula, bueno ella siempre me esta molestando y todo, pero no deja de ser mi hermana, y ese tipo es tan arrogante, me choca, Hanh también abrazo a Mai, creo que viene un momento romántico para estas parejitas, así que preparo a Sokka…..

-toma…- le doy la malteada, la mitad que quedo, y me quedo con las pocas palomitas nadando en mantequilla, y le conté mi plan, si contaba 3, ya sabia que haría….mientras eso pasaba, Hanh se acerca sospechosamente hacia la cara de Mai….

-1, 2, 3….

Sokka derramo la malteada sobre Chan y yo encaje la caja de palomitas en la cabeza de Hanh, aguantando la risa, nos vamos gateando entre en pasillo, para que no nos vean, podemos escuchar la reacción de los chicos, jajajaja, podremos burlarnos mas tarde….

**ONJI**

La peli esta por terminar, así que debo aprovechar estos últimos momentos….

-oye Aang, oye te estoy hablando…

-que que, lo siento esta muy interesante la peli, me gusta la parte en que….

Cuando voltea a verme me acerco para tratar de besarlo…pero de pronto me caen encima de la cabeza unos nachos y un refresco, me llene todo el cabello de queso y la blusa se me mojo…..

**KATARA**

Cuando vi que Onji trato de besar a Aang, tome los nachos y el refresco y le vacié todo encima, Toph estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, me tomo de la mano, y me saco corriendo de ahí, corrimos hasta llegar a la cafetería del cine y Toph comenzó a reír….

-jajajaja!!, se lo merecía, Katara eso fue genial!! - me dio un abrazo muy efusivo, casi me carga- esto tan orgullosa de ti amiga mía, esa tipa que se cree que se quedara con pies ligeros sin antes pedirme permiso, claro que no!!

-me siento rara, me siento culpable y bien de haber hecho eso, pero, jajaja, estoy segura que se saco de onda jajjajajaa

Nos reímos mucho, como ya estábamos fuera de peligro, estábamos en eso cuando vimos a Zuko y a Sokka, que harán aquí?

-hey, que hacen aquí!!

-Toph, Katara? Que hacen aquí?

-nosotras preguntamos primero- le conteste a Zuko

-bueno es una larga historia, muy divertida por cierto, y ustedes?

-jajajaja, algo parecido, un día de chicas con Katara, jajaja

En el lugar donde estábamos, no solo había un cine y la cafetería, también habían tiendas, restaurantes, era un gran mall lleno de lugares geniales para divertirnos, pero decidimos quedarnos en la cafetería. Zuko y Sokka nos contaron lo que hicieron y luego nosotras les contamos la aventura, nos reímos mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos hecho cosas muy parecidas…..

-chicos?, que hacen aquí?

Cuando volteamos, vimos a Aang, ahora que le decimos??

-hola pies ligeros, vinimos a dar una vuelta, ya sabes por si se te ofrecía algo o si Onji trataba de violarte

Todos nos carcajeamos y Aang se puso muy rojo

-muchas gracias amigos, en verdad temía por mi virginidad, pero como sea, paso algo muy raro, cuando estábamos en la sala viendo la película, alguien le arrojo a Onji comida enciman y entro al baño a limpiarse un poco, aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho, estaba muy sucia

**AANG**

-jajajaja, pobrecilla, por algo le habrá pasado eso, sabes creo en el karma…

-Toph si el karma te cobrara tantas cosas y bromas que has hecho, no quedaría nada de ti amiga

-jajaja, tal vez tengas razón pies ligeros

Katara estaba ahí, lucia tan linda con el color celeste, resaltaba el azula de sus ojos, nos miramos el uno al otro a los ojos….

-Aang…

-mm?- era Onji, había salido del baño..

-Aang le llame a mamá para que pasara por mi, no quiero ir por ahí así de sucia- Onji vio a todos mis amigos – hola chicos, me podrías acompañar a fuera para esperar a mamá….

-claro, regreso en un momento chicos….

Cuando caminábamos hacia la salida, Toph dijo….

-espero que tu ropa se limpie, el queso de nachos de este cine es difícil de quitar!!

A veces se pasa de grosera….

**ONJI**

Cuando Toph dijo eso, se me vino algo a la cabeza, yo ya había lavado un poco mi ropa en el baño del cine, casi no quedaba rastro del queso, además de que desde la distancia donde me encontraba no se distinguían muy bien las manchas, ELLA DEBIO SER!!, yo nunca le e caído bien a ella, es obvio que no me quiera junto a Aang, ya que el es uno de sus mejores amigos, por desgracia para mi, no me imaginaba que esto fuera tan personal para ella, pero a hora veo, no solo me arruino la cita lanzándome toda esa comida chatarra encima, también de jacta de ello, ya me las cobrare de alguna forma…..

-ONJI!!

-que, que pasa?

-te digo que tu mamá ya llego, ahí esta su auto…

-a gracias, quieres que te llevemos a casa??

-no gracias, me quedare un rato con mis amigos…..nos vemos en la escuela….

Aang se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue…..

**ZUKO**

Aang iba hacia la salida con Onji, cuando…..

-ZUKO!!, que demonios haces aquí – si esa es Azula

-hello sister, nada mas pasando el rato con mis amig.. jajajaja que tiene tu blusa – todos soltamos una gran carcajada al ver que la blusa de Azula estaba llena de malteada

-un idiota o un par de idiotas nos arrojaron comida a Mai, Hanh Chan y a mi….

-woow, eso es tener mala suerte chica- dijo Toph – el cine es tan divertido los sábados por la noche – sabiendo a que se refería a lo de Onji volvimos a reír…

Azula nos vio con cara de pocos amigos….

-pues ten cuidado zuzu, por que como ya dije, los que hicieron esto fueron un par de idiotas y tu encajas en el perfil – dio media vuelta y regreso al baño

-hey chicos ya estoy de vuelta, que le paso a tu hermana Zuko?- Aang regresaba de dejar a Onji, y tomo asiento justo al lado derecho de Katara, cosa que ya no provoca nada en mi, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sentía por Katara era normal, es una chica muy linda y no negare que me gusta, pero aun sigo enamorado de Mai…..

-nada, creo que la persona que ataco a Onji molesto la cita de Azula y Mai….

-vaya, que raro, normalmente cuando hacen ese tipo de bromas en el cine, atacan a los chicos no a las niñas- dijo Aang

-pies ligeros pies ligeros- dijo Toph de forma seria, dejo escapar un suspiro e imitando a mi tío Iroh – el karma funciona de formas muy extrañas…

La forma en que lo dijo fue tan graciosa que no podíamos dejar de reír, hasta que nos dolió el estomago, sobre todo a Sokka, comió mas mantequilla que palomitas, pobre de mi amigo….

**MAI**

Es muy raro que Zuko este aquí solo por que si, no se, tengo la ligera sospecha de que el fue quien arrojo esa comida, junto a su amigo Sokka claro esta, me pareció verlos entrar a la sala cuando la luces se apagaron, tal vez a recordado lo que yo significaba para el, no quiero hacerme esperanzas, todos los chicos son unos idiotas, y yo me enamore del mayor de ellos….

-MAI!!

-que pasa?

-estas toda ida…

-ya te respondí no?, que pasa Hanh?….

-Azula y Chan nos esperan afuera, ya nos vamos, esto si que arruino nuestra cita….

**Y bueno a partir de esta cita y de las maldades de Zuko y Katara (milagro Toph no se involucro XD) van a surgir muchas situaciones, unas divertidas, otras no tanto, jeje, dejen reviews…..**


	13. capitulo 13: PREPARATIVOS

**Hola a todos, espero anden súper bien, pues ya sabrán tengo nuevo capitulo, me tarde por que mi inspiración se esfumo durante la semana, pero bueno estoy muy contenta por que el capitulo pasado tuve 4 reviews de ****christti****, jansgely, ****Rashel Shiru**** y ****avkanar00****, bueno también quiero aclarar algo, a ****Rashel Shiru****, creo que en mi historia va a haber maiko y kataang, pero aun así espero sigas leyendo, también ****jansgely ****lo que Toph dijo de que Aang le debe pedir permiso para salir con alguien, me refería a que como ella es la mejor amiga de Aang, digamos que debe aprobar a la novia de el, esa es la idea de Toph, XD, también espero no me abandone ****Caraan, ****Nadiakiara****, LeRosse****, ****nicol****(que solo a dejado un review y no me a escrito de nuevo) ni ****TokkaSweetness****(que igual que nicol solo me dejo un review y desapareció XD) si están ahí díganme!!, XD, bueno disfruten el siguiente capitulo……**

**CAPITULO #13:--PREPARATIVOS--**

**SOKKA**

Estábamos en la segunda clase del miércoles, ya pasaron como 2 o 3 semanas desde la aventura de el cine, esta en nuestro salón el director Roku, vino a prepararnos para el festival escolar anual del instituto….

-es por eso jóvenes, que se les avisa desde un mes antes, para que preparen todo para el festival, para ustedes seria el segundo festival, y como ya saben cada club debe preparar una rutina de exhibición, es por eso que se les avisa con tiempo, para que se pongan de acuerdo con sus maestros del club y sus maestros asesores….

Cada año para el festival, cada club realiza una rutina, donde participan todos los integrantes del club, y algunos tienen una extra, donde participan los mejores 4 o 6 del club, el año pasado yo represente a mi club, con otros 3 compañeros…..

**ZUKO**

El año pasado, Sokka y yo fuimos de los que hicimos la rutina extra, es algo agobiante, ya que tienes que practicar y entrenar más que el resto, aun así, es genial ser el mejor…..

**AANG**

Durante la tercera parte, el directo Roku estuvo en nuestro salón, nos hablo acerca del festival escolar anual del instituto, falta exactamente un mes para eso, pero nos avisan con tiempo para que podamos organizar una rutina en cada club, algo así, como sea, ya nos explicaran mejor nuestros maestros del club, acaban de timbrar para el receso, eso esta súper, tengo mucha hambre….ay no, en la puerta de el salón esta Onji con su grupo de amigas, estoy seguro que cuando salga, me tomaran del brazo y querrán que almuerce con ellas, que hago?...

-ay donde lo deje??- esa fue Katara, esta buscando su dinero en su mochila…claro, le pediré ayuda a ella

-oye Katara

-que pasa Aang- me contesto sin voltear, aun husmea en su mochila….

-mira, en la puerta esta Onji….-cuando dije ese nombre Katara se quedo inmóvil y volteo a ver a Onji como cuando un leopardo mira a su presa…- y sus amigas, y de seguro querrá que almuerce con ella, y me obligara a hacerlo, así que no se, no tienes una idea de cómo puedo salir de esta?

-creo que tengo una idea….

Katara, por fin encontró su cartera, la tomo con su mano derecha, brinco mi banco, el cual nos separaba, y me tomo del brazo, prácticamente abrazo mi brazo derecho….

-listo vamos a la cafetería….

Pasamos de largo frente a Onji, no me dijo nada, pues Katara me escoltaba, woow, no sabia de el efecto que Katara tiene sobre mi, podía sentir toda mi cara roja cuando por los pasillos de la escuela se nos quedaban viendo al ir de esa forma, desde lo de el rumor y lo de la cita con Onji, había olvidado un poco lo que siento por ella, esa vez me apresure y todo se complico, debo pensar bien antes de dar el siguiente paso…

**MAI**

Hora de el receso, alcanzare a Azula y a Tylee en la cafetería….por ir de distraída choque con Zuko…y luego con quien….

-lo siento Mai…

-no hay problema, con permiso….

-oye!!, Azula me conto lo que paso en el cine, bueno mas o menos me conto- mientras hablaba su amigo se adelanto y es salón se iba vaciando- esos tipos deben tener enemigos….

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida….

-pues yo creo que quien lo hizo es un conocido mío….

-eh?, que quieres decir?

Apostare a que el es el culpable, si es así, confesara….

**ZUKO**

Rayos, Mai sospecha de mi, bueno si es así que podría pasar?...

-así que tu tienes a tu sospechoso….

-mas o menos….para que nos hacemos tontos, es obvio que fuiste tu….

Me quedo callado, que debería hacer, confesar, negar….

-según tu por que lo hice?

-eso es lo que me pregunto, porque?, por que lo hiciste?

Al demonio, como sea…..

-Mai, tú me importas, y ese tipo es un engreído y creído….

-esto es una confesión?

-mmm…mas o menos….

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir nada.

-………Azula y Tylee me esperan en la cafetería……

Dio media vuelta y se fue……..vaya que esta niña me confunde….

**SOKKA**

Zuko se quedo en el salón haciendo no se que cosa, espero encontrarme en el camino a…SUKI!!, ahí va, iré con ella….

-hola Suki!!, ya vas a la cafetería?

-hola, sip, me adelante un poco, y Zuko?

-se quedo en el salón….y bueno ya les dijeron sobre el festival?

-si, será el primer festival en el que participo, espero sea divertido…

-vaya que lo es, mas si participas en la rutina especial del club….

-si escuche algo de eso, y que tu fuiste el mejor de el año pasado…

-si, fue genial….oye Suki, sabes estaba pensando si te gustaría…no se alguno de estos días…salir a dar…una vuelta…por la ciudad?

Vaya ya la invite, que dirá, que dirá??

-creo que seria divertido

-genial…bueno trabajemos en los detalles después, vamos a la cafetería….

**TOPH**

Ya estábamos en la cafetería, almorzando, después de Katara y Aang llegaron Sokka y Suki, y zuzu aun no llegaba….

-y bueno, que piensan del festival? – les pregunte

-me parece muy divertido y estresante….

-estoy de acuerdo con Teo, debe ser divertido, pero debe practicar para todo lo que se hace esos días….

-pero sabes algo hermanita, creo que son los mejores días de el año escolar, ya que no solo son las rutinas de el club, también cada salón se organiza y vende comida diferente o preparan juegos y cosas así…

-hola chicos

-por fin llegas Zuko, que tanto hacías en el salón….- le pregunto Aang

-nada…nada…- lucia algo desanimado

-ok, pies ligeros y yo haremos como que te creemos….

**SOKKA**

En la hora de el club, antes de empezar a hacer cualquier cosa, el profesor Pindao nos explico que nuestro club realiza cada año 2 rutinas, en una participa todo el grupo y en la segunda solo participan los 4 mejores de la clase, en 2 combates de 2….el año pasado yo fui el mejor, con honores, creo que este año será igual….

-Es por eso jóvenes que nombrare a los 4 mejores de la clase: Haru, Toph, Sokka y con mención especial, la mejor de todos Suki…..

¡¡QUE??

**SUKI**

No creí ser la mejor de la clase, se siente súper….

-vaya Sokka, quien diría que Suki te quitaría de tu trono de el favorito del profesor – dijo Haru

-jajaja, a poco Sokka era el mejor del grupo?, como estarán los demás… Toph y Haru soltaron una gran carcajada….

- ja ja ja, gracias por su apoyo "amigos"

Sokka me vio de forma rara, y se volteo….creo que le dolió que lo superara….

-buenos jóvenes si me dejan continuar, los combates quedarían así: Toph vs Haru y Sokka vs Suki…

Sokka parecía ido….

-oye, estas bien Sokka?

-me acabas de desbancar, como quieres que me sienta?

-vaya que me equivoque contigo……

-a que te refieres?….

-creía que eras del tipo que al caerse se levanta y vuelve a intentar hasta derrotar a su contrincante, peor al parecer te quedaras de brazos cruzados…como un perdedor, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de salir contigo….

Tal vez si pisoteo su orgullo de lo mejor de si, siento que alguien me toma por el brazo y me voltea….

-el día del festival te voy a ganar, y te demostrare que no soy todo eso que ahora piensas…..

-eso me parece genial….

**SOKKA**

Genial, pasamos de una cita, a un combate de kendo, no creo que nuestra relación vaya a estar bien si empezamos de esta manera….

**ZUKO**

-buenos jóvenes, los elegido para la rutina especial de este año son: Zuko, Jet, Aang y una dama Mai….aun no decido quien peleara contra quien, cuando tome la decisión yo les avisare….

Genial, lo único que me falta es que me toque pelear contra Mai…..

-jaja, será genial patearles el trasero perdedores….- ese fue Jet

-estoy seguro que el primer trasero que será pateado será el tuyo Jet...-le contesto Aang

-ya veremos….-Jet se encamino en dirección de Aang…

-JET, mas vale que te tranquilices si no quieres que trape el suelo contigo, entendido?

-si maestra

**TOPH**

Cuando terminamos la practica de el club, Salí en busca de Katara, quería comentarle antes que nadie lo de Sokka , jajaja. Cuando llegue a el salón de baile, algunas chicas iban de salida, vui que Onji se acercaba a la salida, entre y de pronto, sentí que alguien metió su pie en mi camino, estuve a punto de caer, pero Tylee que estaba cerca me sujeto…

-cuidado!!, esta bien Toph?

-si gracias- cuando volteo vi a Onji que se me quedo viendo, fue ella!!, di media vuelta y camine hacia ella, le pateare su anémico trasero….

-TOPH que vas a hacer?…- Katara se interpuso en mi camino…

-acaso no viste?, esa perra puso su pie para que me cayera, la voy a matar….

-solo te vas a meter en problemas, no lo hagas….sabes, el hecho de que haya hecho eso, significa que sospecha de lo del cine, no lo crees?

-tienes razón, en la clase no te molesto?

-no, pero que tal si primero quiere hacerte algo a ti, ya sabes ustedes nunca se han caído bien…

-ni que lo digas….

-oye Toph, estas bien, vi que estuviste a punto de caerte, vine a ver que paso….

-todo bien Haru, no fue nada…mira te presento a mi amiga, se llama Katara es la hermana de Sokka, el es Haru un amigo de el club….

-mucho gusto, conozco a Sokka desde hace tiempo, nunca nos habíamos presentado….

-es verdad…

**AANG**

El club termino, la escuela también, pensé que hoy también me castigarían por culpa de Jet, pero la maestra lo mantiene controlado, rayos creo que todos le tenemos miedo a esa mujer, vya que es fuerte. Salí del salón del club, Zuko dijo que iría por Sokka, iba solo hacia la salida, cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro y me volteaba de forma violenta….era Jet…

-a…eres tu….

-si soy yo idiota, solo quiero dejarte algo muy claro, te vi en el receso con mi linda Katara…

-TU Katara?

-si, hay algún problema con eso?

-si, ella no le pertenece a nadie, tu ni siquiera le agradas, lo mejor seria que TU te alejaras de ella…

-jajaja tu amenazándome a mi?, es muy cómico, mira si no quieres que te pase algo malo, simplemente no andes tan pegadito con ella como hace rato, por que me molesta y mucho…

-jajaja, permíteme decirte que Katara fue la que me tomo del brazo- técnicamente así fue…- yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, así que supera el hecho de que para ella eres nada mas que un cero a la izquierda…

-si yo soy un cero a la izquierda para ella, que eres tu para ella?, no e escuchado que te nombre su novio, así que si no eres su novio, no eres nada….

Me pasó de largo y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de donde yo iba…sin voltear a verle la cara dije….

-te equivocas- puede escuchar que detuvo su andar – tal ves no lo tenga muy claro yo…ni ella, pero se que soy algo para ella….

Continúe mi camino hacia la salida de la escuela….

**Pues eso es todo, por ahora, para los zutarianos, que esperaban que este fanfic terminara en zutara, les tengo una sorpresa, jejeje, lean en mi perfil, ya sabrán que es, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios…..**


	14. capitulo 14: EL LADO FAMILIAR

**Pues esta vez metarde mucho para actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, algo corto, pero ya voy escribiendo mas, gracias a ****Caraan****, ****Rashel Shiru****, ****christti****, y ****avkanar00**** por sus reviews y sus comentarios, bueno aquí esta…**

**CAPITULO #14:--EL LADO FAMILIAR--**

**ZUKO**

Estaba en casa, después de la escuela, me había dormido un rato, estaba algo cansado. Baje a la sala, y vi que estaba mamá sentada, sola, viendo la tele, me senté al lado de ella, y la abrase por la cintura, coloque mi cabeza en sus piernas, cosa que hago desde niño, cuando me sentía triste, generalmente esa tristeza era provocada por papá, creo que lo único que me gusta de la gran y fría casa donde vivo, es pasar tiempo con mamá….

-Zuko, por fin despertaste- mamá comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza – tu no sueles dormir por las tardes, estas bien?

-si, solo algo cansado, esta semana es de exámenes, además las practicas del club duran un poco mas por que se acerca el festival….

-estoy segura que eres de los mejores, igual que el año pasado….

-si, lo soy…

-estoy orgullosa de ti….-mamá siempre me apoya, y me dice que esta orgullosa de mi, si no fuera por ella no tendría calificaciones como las que tengo ahora, realmente quiero que se siente muy orgullosa de mi…… - pero bueno no tienes hambre?

-si un poco….

-yo ya comí con tu papá y tu hermana, pero te acompaño para que no comas solo….

-esta casa no es restaurante para que cada quien coma a la hora que se le antoje…. – mi papá llego a la sala con su portafolio un montón de carpetas en sus manos, venia de su estudio - no deberías servirle si no comió a la hora que todos lo hicimos….- ya va a empezar, ni siquiera me moví, sigo abrazando a mamá….

-Zuko durmió un poco por que sus practicas del club son mas cansadas, se acerca el festival…

-Azula también práctico y no llego a dormirse, lo que pasa es que es un holgazán….

-ya es suficiente Ozai!! déjalo en paz- mamá puso una de sus manos sobre mi espalda, de forma sobre protectora - me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida entendieras a tu hijo…..

-ese es el problema Ursa, eres el problema de este niño, es un consentido, un malcriado gracias a ti…

-ya papá!!, mamá no tiene la culpa de nada, deja de molestar, por que no te vas a tu trabajo?

-tienes razón, alguien tiene que trabajar para mantener esta casa, si espero a que lo hagas tu, moriremos de hambre, si alguien me llama denle el numero de la oficina de mi partido político, ya saben cual es….

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, convivir con mi papá es tan difícil para mi, siempre tiene algo para quejarse sobre mi o para compararme con Azula, al menos mamá le pone un alto, a pesar del carácter de papá, nunca contradice ni pelea con mamá, al menos que me este molestando….

**AZULA**

Desde las escaleras, pude escuchar como mamá defendió a Zuko de papá, siempre a sido así, generalmente supero a Zuko en lo que sea, y papá me elogia, pero mamá….ella se desvive por Zuko, lo prefiere de tal manera, que me hace a un lado, creo que es la razón por la que en cierta forma guardo mucho resentimiento y odio a mi hermano, me quito a mamá, yo merezco que ambos me prefieran, soy mejor que el, en todos los sentidos, no puedo entender por que no me prefiere a mi, soy casi perfecta, me duele su preferencia, pero nunca se lo e hecho saber, papá me enseño a ser fuerte, no mostrare debilidad ante ella, ni rogare por su cariño, por que aunque me sienta así, se que no lo necesito, hay tanta gente que quisiera ser como yo, que le gustaría ser mis amigos, quien es ella para rechazarme…..

**KATARA**

En casa con Sokka, quien me esta dando una de sus tantas clases, claro me obliga, primero fueron clases de guitarra eléctrica y batería, no le interesaba que me gustara, lo que quería era un compañero para tocar cuando Zuko no puede, también, hace unos meses, me inscribió a un curso de repostería, "será divertido, lo hice por ti hermanita, incluso yo pague la inscripción, todo!!", lo único que quería eran pasteles y galletas caseras y gratis. Ahora estamos en clases de defensa personal, siempre me esta diciendo que como soy una chica debo aprender a defenderme, que me puede pasar algo, bla bla bla, supongo que es su forma de decirme que se preocupa por mi. También creo que fue por el accidente que tuvo mamá hace algunos años, cuando éramos niños, mamá fue asaltada, Sokka y yo estábamos con ella cuando sucedió, yo tenia como 6 años y tengo recuerdos muy borrosos, el hecho es que mamá fue herida, y casi muere, fue un momento critico en mi familia, la verdad no se que hubiera sido de mi sin mamá, no se si lo habría superado...

**AANG**

Estoy solo en casa, mi tío Gyatso entra a trabajar a las 8:00a.m., a la 1:00p.m. Sale a comer, y regresa a su trabajo a las 4:00pm.m, y sale hasta las 6:00p.m., al menos solo trabaja de lunes a viernes, pero mientras tanto generalmente estoy solo en casa, lo bueno es que viene a comer todas las tardes, no me gusta comer solo, mi tío se hizo cargo de mi desde hace mucho, cuando era niño, tenia como 6 años, mis papás murieron en un accidente, yo me salve, a pesar de eso, nunca me e sentido solo, gracias a mi tío, aunque claro extraño a mis papás, no los recuerdo muy bien, pero tengo algunas fotos de ellos; según mi tío, la casa donde vivimos es mía, ya que mis papás me la heredaron, también me heredaron otras cosas, pero no me a dicho muy bien que son, dijo que cuando tenga mas edad, mis papás eran doctores, cirujanos para ser precisos, así que supongo que por eso compraron una casa tan grande, se siente muy extraño saber que tienes una herencia, como sea, no pensaría dos veces si pudiera cambiarla por mis papás…..

**TOPH**

Como me molesta esto, estoy en un consultorio medico, mis papás me obligaron a venir, me hacen chequeos completaos al menos cada 3 meses, es horrible, ni siquiera estoy enferma, mis papás son muy sobre protectores conmigo, hacen esto desde que tenia como 6, en esa edad, tuve un accidente, no se como estuvo, pero me di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, el cual me dejo ciega durante 2 años, pero gracias a una cirugía laser, me recupere, la verdad ni recuerdo como viví esos 2 años, pero por ese accidente estoy condenada a chequeos médicos sin sentido….

**SUKI**

Estoy en casa con papá, me esta ayudando a entrenar, además de su trabajo normal, los fines de semana, papá da clases de tea kwon do, es por eso que desde niña e estado en clases de este tipo, sin mencionar que mi mamá murió hace años, mi papá me ayudo a superar esa perdida, me hizo una chica fuerte, dice que debo ser una mujer independiente, que no dependa nadie, mas que de el, por que sabe que puedo hacerlo, siempre me hace saber que esta orgulloso de mi y me dice que un buen hijo es aquel que supera a su padre, y eso quiero hacer, la partida de mamá me duele tanto como el día en que se fue, o mas tal vez……

**MAI**

Otra aburrida cena social con mis padres, mi papá esta en el mundo de la política, igual que el papá de Zuko, de hecho forman parte del mismo partido político, le gustaría ser presidente de la ciudad, pero quien sabe, la verdad no me gustaría que lo fuera, significa mas compromisos, de los que no me gustan, sonrisas hipócritas, comentarios halagadores, pero huecos, gente falsa, que hace lo que sea con tal de que los apoyen para llegar al poder, estoy harta de no poder decir que odio esto, de poder expresarme, siempre a sido así, "siéntate así", "no digas eso", "compórtate", era eso a cambio de todo, pero hasta ahora siento lo mal que me a hecho ser una persona controlada, estoy tan reprimida, creo que e olvidado como expresarme, como demostrar que estoy mal o bien, incluso lo que siento por Zuko, esto me esta afectando, se a acumulado durante tanto tiempo, que siento que en cualquier momento van a explotar todas estas emociones…..

**YUE**

Papá esta hablándome de nuevo sobre lo importante que es para el que me rodeo de gente importante, para asegurar mi futuro, lo mejor según el es que asista a la división privada de el instituto, quiere que vaya escalando poco a poco, rodearme de los hijos de la gente importante, los que serán importantes un mañana, me parece algo materialista, pero no se, tal vez seria bueno para mi carrera…………..

**TYLEE**

Cuando todas mis hermanas y yo estamos en casa es un caos, tengo 2 hermana iguales a mi, somos trillizas, al menos vamos a escuelas diferentes, bueno ellas estañen la división privada del instituto, es divertido que estemos juntas, pero después es puro desorden en casa, mamá y papá están en una cena que organizo el partido político al cual esta filiado mi papá, al igual que Azula y Mai, nuestros padres están en la vida política, a mi no me gusta eso, ya que siempre hay corrupción y abusos de poder y esas cosas, pero ya que, es la profesión de papá, lo bueno es que nos deja escoger si queremos ir o no, y como son cenas aburridas, mejor no, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo tele, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa….Mai y Azula están saliendo con Hanh y Chna, son chicos atractivos, pero son algo engreídos, no me caen muy bien, prefiero chicos mas buena onda, no se, espero no vayan a hacerse novias de esos, la verdad yo siempre e querido que Mai y Zuko anden, ambos los conozco desde niños, y me caen súper, como me encantaría eso, seria genial y gracioso, jajaja…..

**Pues es un capitulo como de relleno, para dejar en claro algunas cosas, como el hecho de porque Suki es una chica mas fuerte que las demás (desde el punto de mi historia), la familia de Aang, profundizar un poco en por que Azula en cierto modo odia a Zuko, y ver mas la relación de Zuko con su mamá, bueno aunque es corto, me gusto escribirlo, dejen sus comentarios y criticas……**


	15. capitulo 15: EL FESTIVAL

**Pues aquí de nuevo, dejando otro capitulo, la ultima vez solo me dejaron 2 reviews, espero dejen mas en este…..**

**CAPITULO #15:--EL FESTIVAL--**

**KATARA**

El día del festival había llegado, habíamos ensayado durante todo un mes, para poder realizar las dos rutinas de forma perfecta, falta como una hora para que entremos a escena, estamos practicando, le dije a Aang que esperaba que me viera mientras bailaba, espero pueda venir, escuche que todos los club están entrenando antes de su rutina, y la maestra de tae kwon do es algo estricta, aun así espero que venga….

**AANG**

El festival de la escuela ya es hoy, no tenernos ninguna clase, es lo bueno, el programa comienza a partir de las 9:00a.m., mientras tanto estamos entrenando y practicando para la rutina, estoy usando el uniforme de tae kwon do, debo decir que es muy cómodo, como una pijama, jaja. Según tengo entendido, que el primer evento será la coreografía numero uno del club de baile, después las rutinas del club de kendo, seguirá la segunda coreografía del club de baile, y después nuestras dos rutinas, mientras tanto, en la alberca de la escuela se realizan las rutinas de natación, y en el campo de futbol, el club de los mismo realiza su evento. Cuando le dije a Katara que esperaba que me viera en mi combate, ella me dijo que también quería que la viera bailar, aunque fuera solo una coreografía, y la verdad tengo muchas ganas de verla, pero aun no se como me escapare de la maestra Jun, dijo que quería que entrenáramos todo el tiempo antes de nuestra rutina, ya veré como le hago……

**TOPH**

Estoy en el club entrenando con Haru; Sokka y Suki también están entrenando juntos, creo que el combate entre ambos será muy emocionante, jejeje, se les ve en los ojos que quieren patearse el trasero mutuamente, Sokka se ha vuelto muy amigo mío, pero la verdad me gustaría que Suki ganara, que le demuestre quien es el sexo débil, o sea el masculino, jejeje…

**KATARA**

(La verdad no me quería partir la cabeza pensando en una coreografía XD y luego escribirla para que me entiendan, así que tome una de un anime que me gusta, bueno la segunda será de otro anime, pero si quieren saber como es la primera coreografía, entren a youtube y pongan **Lucky **** Star - OP Full Dance**)

El lugar donde se realizaran las rutinas es en la explanada principal de la escuela, estamos acomodándonos y practicando por última vez, algunas personas ya ocupan las sillas, antes estaba nerviosa, pero ya se me quito, creo que el único que podrá venir a verme es Aang, los demás están en sus respectivos clubes entrenando.

Ya es la hora, ya presentaremos nuestra coreografía, la música ya comenzó……

**AANG**

Desde hace como media hora, la maestra Jun nos dejo entrenando solos, así que no creo que vuelva, como en el club andamos descalzos, me puse mis converse negros, y salí del club para ver a Katara, corriendo hacia la explanada puedo escuchar que la música comienza, espero no perderme mucho. Fiu!, acaban de empezar, en el centro de todas están 4 chicas, una de ellas es Katara, luce muy linda, Azula y Tylee también bailan bien, claro que si me preguntan la mejor es Katara, jeje,

-es muy poco común usar el dobok(uniforme de tae kwon doe) con converse, pero debo admitir que a ti te va bien….

Oh oh, esa voz es de….

-maestra Jun, jeje que curioso encontrarnos en este lugar no lo cree?, se supone que usted estaba en la sala de maestros o eso creo….

-y se supone que todos mis bebes deben estar entrenando, pero cuando regrese al club los conté y me faltaba uno….

-quien será tan tonto como para desafiar sus ordenes?, sabiendo que usted le puede partir el trasero a quien sea, ya que es una mujer muy fuerte a demás no le había dicho lo hermosa que se ve con labial rojo?

-jaja, te pasare esta, no por el cumplido del labial sino por que no tartamudeaste ni dudaste cuando te encontré, cosa que muchos habrían hecho, incluso Zuko, pero yo misma te escoltare de regreso….- me tomo del cuello de mi uniforme y prácticamente me llevo arrastrando al club

-maestra...Agh...No es necesario…puedo caminar…ya no puedo respirar…estoy hablando en serio…cof cof….

Al menos vi casi toda la coreografía, no puedo respirar muy bien, creo que me voy a desmayar…

**KATARA**

Pude ver a Aang entre la gente, pero casi al final de la coreografía, su maestra lo encontró, espero que no haberlo metido en problemas….

**ZUKO**

Estaba en el club, entrenando, antes del combate, aunque aun falta tiempo, mamá dijo que vendría a verme, creo que también vendrá mi tio Iroh, mi primo Luten estaría algo ocupado con la escuela, la universidad lo mantiene muy ocupado, y para no perder la costumbre, mi papá dijo que no tenia tiempo y no se que mas. Desde hace un rato que no veía a Aang, pensaba en eso, cuando al parecer lo invoque con la mente…la maestra Jun entro al club con Aang arrastrando, al poner los dos pies dentro, soltó a Aang, parece que se ahogaba….

-cof cof!!, gracias por el aventón maestra….- se levanto y se sacudió el uniforme

-bueno muchachos, ya saben que primero es la rutina en grupo, después de la demostración de los movimientos básicos del tae kwon do, sigue los dos combates en parejas, los cuales se realizaran al mismo tiempo, por cierto ya decidí quien hará pareja con quien para los combates: Aang vs Jet y Zuko vs Mai………..

Geeeniiaaal!! Solo esto me faltaba, ahora voy a golpear a la chica que me gusta, no creo que sea un buen comienzo….

**SOKKA**

La rutina grupal de nuestro club acaba de terminar, seguimos nosotros, Toph, Haru, Suki y yo, no quiero perder, no porque Suki sea chica y eso, la verdad no me importa, la cosa es que quiero demostrarle que no soy una persona mediocre, y que se salir de cosas como estas…

-ya están listos?- pregunto el profesor Pindao – ya es hora de los combates en parejas, se ejecutaran el mismo tiempo, recuerden que deben burlar la defensa de su oponente y atacar lugares clave que les darán puntos, el que mas puntos acumule, será el ganador, los lugares que deben atacar son: la cabeza-3 puntos, el abdomen-2 puntos, el antebrazo-2 puntos y el cuello-2 puntos…

(le corte un poco a los combates, para no abarcar tanto, por que aun faltan muchas cosas en este festival XD, aun así, ojala que les guste, espero no los aburra, me costo trabajo escribirlo, me aburrió un poco )

**TOP VS HARU**

Hasta ahora iban 6-8 a favor de Haru, iban empatados, pero Toph se descuido y Haru logro conectar su ataque a el costado izquierdo de su torso, lo cual le dio la delantera, en estos momentos Haru estaba a la defensiva, sabia que si lograba escapar de los ataques de Toph, dentro de unos dos minutos tendría la victoria, los combates tendrían una duración de 5 minutos, ya que hay muchos eventos, faltaba menos de un minuto para el final del combate, Toph trataba de golpear "cortar" el antebrazo de Haru, pero el la eludía, ella es fuerte, pero el tiene mas experiencia. Segundos antes de que el encuentro terminara, apostaron el todo por el todo, Toph logro golpear la cabeza de Haru, aun cuando es más alto que ella, pero descuido su defensa y el "corto" su antebrazo. El encuentro termino 9-10 a favor de Haru….

**TOPH**

Demonios!!, estuve tan cerca, y perdí, pensé que podría hacerlo……

-hey Toph, debo admitir que me dificultaste mucho el ganar…

-si, pero aun asi…lo hiciste- extendí mi mano hacia Haru, soy una buena perdedora

-bueno- estrecho mi mano – el año que viene será mas difícil ganarte, cierto?

-claro que lo será!!, entrenare mas y te aseguro que la ganadora será yo, OK!!

-jajaja, eso espero….

**SUKI VS SOKKA**

Si el combate entre Haru y Toph fue bueno, este fue mucho mejor, era obvio que ninguno quería perder, iban empatados con 10-10, ambos trataban de golpear la cabeza de su oponente para asegurar una gran ventaja de 3 puntos, pero era casi imposible, Sokka era muy fuerte, mas que Suki, pero ella era ágil y tenia técnica, el combate estaba a punto de terminar, y nadie podía conectar un ataque………  
cuando los 5 minutos terminaron, la decisión seria del profesor Pindao, nombraría al ganador basándose en cual tuvo mas técnica……..

-bueno, ambos competidores son los mejores, y han dado un combate maravilloso, pero debo tomar una decisión, la cual a sido algo difícil ya que ambos son muy buenos, pero sin duda alguna, el que mejor técnica tiene es……….SUKI!!

**SOKKA**

Cuando escuche eso, me quise morir, perdí, buuuuuuuaaa, no puede ser…..

-Sokka?!

-que?, que pasa?

-solo quiero decirte que, la verdad cambio todo lo que me hiciste pensar aquel día, me di cuenta de que eres una persona muy perseverante y un oponente muy bueno- Suki se inclino ante mi en forma de respeto, me puse todo rojo, correspondí el gesto – y…no se…tal vez si seas mi tipo….

Ella miro hacia el suelo, y después me miro a los ojos, supongo que esperaba algo mas de mi…..limpie el fondo de mi garganta….

-en serio? Digo!, bueno….jeje…como decirlo…eso…es…un…si?

-solo falta la hora y el lugar?

-bueno mi lugar favorito es el mall de la ciudad, la cafetería que esta en la zona del cine es lo mejor, si estas de acuerdo?, que te parece este fin de semana??

-a las 4:00p.m. estaría bien?

-claro, pasaría por ti, claro cuando averigüe donde vives…aunque seria mas fácil si me das tu dirección en vez de buscar tu casa por toda la ciudad aunque si es lo que quieres no hay ningún problema soy un buen detective creo que me callare por que estoy diciendo estupideces

Tengo una cita!!, tengo una cita!!, tengo una cita!!

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, etc, etc….**


	16. capitulo 16: TODO PASA EN EL FESTIVAL

**Hola, pues aquí dejando este capitulo, gracias por los reviews, me sirve de mucho saber que les gusta mi historia, mas ahora que no se que onda conmigo, se me escapa la inspiración, e perdido mi mojo, jajaja, hago lo mejor que puedo, bueno quiero agradecerle a ****Waterbender ****y a ****satorichiva**** por haberse animado a dejarme un review, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir mi historia, a pues ****satorichiva****, la verdad en un principio el ganador seria Sokka, pero tomando en cuenta el pasado deportivo de Suki, creo que ella es un poco mejor, también un saludo a ****christti**** y ****Rashel Shiru****que no me abandonan, espero sigan leyendo mi historia…**

**CAPITULO #16:---TODO PASA EN EL FESTIVAL---**

**AZULA**

La segunda rutina de mi club estaba por comenzar (coreografía: busquen en youtube Entire Haruhi Dance - Hare Hare Yukai XD), le había dicho a papá que esperaba que fuera a verme, dijo que iría a ver la segunda rutina, escuche que le dijo a Zuko que no tenia tiempo para el festival, pero a mi me dijo que si…..

**ZUKO**

La maestra nos dejo salir del club, después de la segunda rutina de baile, seguíamos nosotros, asi que fui a echar un vistazo, no por Azula, quería ver a Tylee, me dijo que esperaba verme a poyándola, ya de paso también le echo porra a Katara. Cuando llegue ya había empezado la coreografía, ahí estaba Azula, bailando como niña buena, pude ver a Chan, ese tonto y su hermana están en el club de futbol, que estúpidos y simples…!? Ese es?, ese es…papá?, que esta haciendo aquí?, vino a ver a Azula?, dijo que no tenia tiempo….iré a ver…..

-papá??, dijiste que no podías venir….

-tu hermana Azula me pidió que viniera, no tengo mucho tiempo, cuando termine me iré…

-mi rutina sigue después de ella- por que hago esto? – no te puedes quedar…

-ya te dije que no Zuko!, por que nunca entiendes?

-ósea que tienes tiempo para Azula…pero no para mi?

-acaso tienes algo que reprocharme?, eres muy privilegiado sabes?, te doy todo lo que un chico de tu edad pudiera pedir, computadora, buena ropa, estaba en un buen colegio, pero siempre quieres llevarme la contraria……..

En ese momento termino la música…..

-bueno, saludare a tu hermana y me voy, suerte en…lo quesea que vas a hacer……..

Si tan solo entendiera que no dudaría en cambiar todo eso por que ambos tuviéramos una buena relación……rayos, DEMONIOS!!!! Para que viene a confrontarlo?, me dejo totalmente sin ánimos, me siento destruido, al diablo con la rutina de tae kwon do, siempre e ahogado las ganas de llorar, pero ahora duele tanto……

**AANG**

Estaba con mi club en la explanada, nos estábamos acomodando, dieron un pequeño descanso de 10 minutos para que nos preparáramos. Ya faltaban como 4 minutos para empezar……..

-oye…Aang?,- esa es Mai, que raro que me hable- ejem, no has visto a Zuko, ya casi comenzamos y no esta…..

-tienes razón…hace un rato que no lo veo, desde que salimos del salón del club…mmm…tal vez se distrajo y perdió la noción del tiempo, falta muy poco para que comience, bueno vayamos a buscarlo….

-esta bien, pero separémonos para abarcar mas espacio….

-OK

**MAI**

Espero que Zuko no se este ocultando para no pelear conmigo, de todas formas le pateare el trasero. Donde estará?, tal vez en el salón, todos están en el festival y los salones están vacios, si se esta escondiendo debe estar ahí.  
Cuando entre al salón Zuko se sorprendió y me dio la espalda, parecía que limpiaba su cara…

-Mai, que pasa?- aun estaba de espaldas

-eso es lo que quiero sabes, la rutina esta por empezar, vamos!!

-no, no iré, ya ganaste OK?, no pienso asistir….

-QUE!!?, no puedes hacerme esto, e esperado este día desde que me dijeron que pelearía contigo- creo que hable de mas – vamos Zuko no seas niña- lo tome del hombro para tratar de voltearlo- vas a enfrentarme, así que no te hagas del rogar vamos a la ruti…..

Cuando vi su rostro me di cuenta de que había estado llorando, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, es muy raro de el, lo conozco desde niño, solo lloraba cuando...claro…su padre…

-que??, ya me viste Ok?, ya vete a esa estúpida rutina, estoy harto!!!, déjame en paz!!!!…- se tallaba los ojos tratando de ocultarla evidencia…

-que paso?, tu papá no vendrá a verte?- me vio algo sorprendido- los míos tampoco, así son las personas de la política, deberías haberlo aprendido desde hace tiempo……

-como puedes decir eso de esa forma?, como si no te importara….

-la verdad, hace tiempo que dejo de importarme, ellos creen que por darme todo lo que quiero son buenos padres, asi que me despreocupa lo que piensen de mi, no les importo, por que deberían de importarme???

Se quedo callado, no dijo nada, solo miraba el techo del salón, al menos ya se había tranquilizado..

-y no te duele saber eso?

-ya no…supongo que te acostumbras…

-pues yo no puedo acostumbrarme!!!!, cada vez que hace algo así… mi papá…aagh…solo me gustaría que me diera mi lugar…por que es tan difícil para el tratarme como lo hace mamá o tío Iroh???!!!!....creo que mis amigos se preocupan mas por mi que el….

-mira, si tienes a tus amigos, los cuales son muchos, a tu mamá y a alguien como tu tío Iroh, para que necesitas a ese hombre que solo te trata mal???

**ZUKO**

La verdad nunca había pensado eso, mi papá solo me hace sentir mal, en cambio mi tío Iroh siempre me da buenos consejos, y aunque siempre me molesta, no me siento mal cuando lo hace, creo que me hace reír….

-pues…creo que tienes razón…nunca había pensado eso, siempre e estado tan concentrado en "agradarle" a mi papá, que no vi algunas cosas…creo que debería enfocarme en la gente que realmente me aprecia….

-vaya que eres tonto, tanto tiempo sin darte cuenta…

-ahora el tonto soy yo?- sacare provecho de este encuentro

-a que te refieres?...

**AANG**

No encuentro a Zuko, y ya perdí a Mai también, rayos solo faltan unos segundos para la rutina y los combates en pareja, no se que hacer, la maestra Jun nos va a matar…

-justo a quien buscaba…..- o o, esa voz es la ultima que oiré en mi vida…

-maestra Jun?!, hola, sabe Zuko y Mai tienen un problema, y los perdí de vista, pero no se agite yo los buscare- trate de escaparme pero me atrapo….

-no te preocupes Aang, yo me encargare de encontrar a esos dos, tuve que pedir un receso de 15 minutos para que todos estén listos, regresa con los demás…

-ok

Espero que no les vaya tan mal a Zuko y Mai…

**ZUKO**

-me refiero a que si hablamos de tontos, tu sabes sobre el tema….- ella se quedo callada, no dijo nada, solo me observo expectante –quiero decir, que tu relación con ese tal Hanh no es mas que una tontería, yo se que el siquiera te gusta, te parece engreído y hueco, como la gente que te desagrada, ya sabes la gente de "nuestro" circulo social….

-como lo sabes?- lo dijo casi susurrando – nunca te había contado sobre ello….a nadie le he dicho nada…

-es muy obvio…al menos para mi, no eres de ese tipo de persona, por eso me impresiona que estés con Hanh – me acerque a ella a menos de un metro de distancia – además…yo estoy seguro de que aun me quieres…- ella siquiera se movió, me observo con un gesto inexpresivo…

-así que crees que aun estoy enamorada de ti??

-si…eso es lo que creo- me quede parado frente a ella, me acerque un poco mas, y la abrace, sorpresivamente ella no me rechazo, y acepto mi abrazo…- entonces…esto es un…si

-tu que crees??

-solo tenemos un problema- ella levanto la mirada para verme – vamos a patearnos el trasero uno al otro?- increíble, se rio, hace mucho que no la oía reír- ok, creo que ahora debemos besarnos….

Nos besamos, un buen rato…..

**Jejeje, pues espero les haya gustado, creo que mi historia va tomando u un giro interesante, dejen comentarios, bye, cuídense…..**


	17. capitulo 17: UN GRAN COMBATE

**AQUÍ JENNI!!!!! XD, dejando a todos ustedes un nuevo capitulo, como me tarde mucho en actualizar (la prepa me va a matar T_T) este capitulo me quedo algo largo y decidí dejarlo así, me encontré con todos los reviews de ****Esciam**** que a comenzado a leer mi historia, gracias por todos tus comentarios y por mencionar lo que te a gustado, es algo que aprecio mucho = ), gracias todos los reviews, y por que no me abandonan, tratare de actualizar pronto…….**

**CAPITULO #17:---UN GRAN COMBATE---**

**AANG**

Estaba en la explanada con mis demás compañeros del club, la maestra estaba en busca de Zuko y Mai espero esos dos no se metan en problemas….

-oye tu!!! Tu nombre es Aang, cierto?

-sip, que pasa?

-soy Hanh, hay una chica llamada Mai en tu club, no sabes donde esta?

Ahora recuerdo, Zuko nos conto a Sokka y a mi que Mai salía con este chico, pero que ella en verdad no lo quería, algo asi….que le digo???

-AANG!!!!, mas vale que te pongas a entrenar, si esos dos no aparecen, pelearemos solo tu y yo durante mas tiempo, entendido??, no es mi culpa que Zuko y Mai no estén presentes, debemos representar nuestro club de forma digna….

-cierra la boca Jet!!!

-Zuko y Mai…no están…ambos?

-emm…si…algo…parecido, pero supongo que estaban entrenando, ya sabes en privado ( upss creo que eso se escucho algo comprometedor) no digo que estuvieran haciendo algo que no pueda hacerse en publico, ya sabes cuando te diviertes pierdes la noción del tiempo (tampoco sonó bien) no es que Zuko se divierta con Mai digamos que, ejem, yo, no hagas caso de nada de lo que digo…

-dejaste todo muy claro….

Aaaaaaaa, solo retorcí todo y ahora creo que Zuko esta en problemas con ese tipo, bueno en un principio yo no tuve la culpa, Jet abrió su bocota, aun así, espero que Mai no tenga algo serio con ese sujeto…

**ZUKO**

Mai y yo salimos del salón, corrimos hacia la explanada, ya habíamos planeado que ahora, no podíamos pelear uno contra el otro, no seria una pelea buena…

-AANG!!!

-Zuko, Mai!!! Por fin llegan, la maestra Jun los busca, los va a matar, a también ahí otro problema Ha….

-no importa eso, comentémoslo mas tarde, Mai y yo tenemos una idea…

Le contamos a Aang……

-bueno a mi me parece genial siempre y cuando no se vuelvan ambos contra mi, y también habría que convencer a Jet, no creo que coopere, solo por querer llevarnos la contraria, ya sabes como es ese tipo….

-pues te equivocaste esta vez Aang, normalmente me opondría a cualquier plan creado por ustedes, pero este me parece muy interesante, estoy dentro….

-bueno esa es una sorpresa y me da miedo que estés de acuerdo con nosotros, el apocalipsis estará cerca?- dijo Aang, cosa que no le agrado a Jet

-esperare al combate….

-bueno lo mejor es que comencemos antes de llegue la maestra, así no podrá detener el combate….

-eso es lo que crees Zuko?

Ups, la maestra Jun estaba justo detrás de mi, ni sentí cuando se acerco…..

-si hubieran hecho una locura, no importaría interrumpir el combate con tal de darles una paliza…pero creo que la idea que tienen es muy buena, me parece interesante…

-entonces nos apoya en esto maestra?

-si Aang, los apoyo…

**COMBATE**

La idea de Mai y Zuko era que los cuatro pelearan dentro de un círculo, todos contra todos, esto seria mas fácil para ellos, así no serian solo Mai contra Zuko, seria una pelea mas interesante. Los cuatro entraron al circulo, ya llevaban puesto el equipo protector, es el casco, el peto(protege el torso), espinilleras en las piernas y protección en los antebrazos, entre el publico estaban Toph, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Teo, también estaba el tio Gyatso, Ursa la mamá de Zuko y Iroh, incluso Azula y Tylee, además de Chan y Hanh quien observaba de forma expectante, la maestra Jun dio una señal, y comenzaron, Aang tenia ganas de golpear a Jet desde hace tiempo, ya que siempre se jactaba de que Katara en cierta forma le pertenecía, así que se volvió su primer objetivo, soltó una patada hacia la cabeza de Jet, con la cual anoto 2 puntos, derribando al chico, como quedo en el suelo, Aang es un hombre honorable, no golpea a el enemigo caído, el ojigris dio media vuelta para ver a Zuko y a Mai observando, parecía que en verdad no querían pelear entre ellos, así que le puso acción al momento, Mai estaba mas cerca, trato de derribar a la chica resbalando una de sus piernas para tratar de tumbarla, pero ella era ágil, salto y contraataco con una patada al torso, Aang se cubrió con una pierna, Jet se puso de pie y encontró a Zuko lanzando un golpe a su cabeza, el cual no pudo conectar ya que Jet retrocedió un poco para avanzar de nuevo y conectar una patada en el torso de Zuko, lo cual le dio 1 punto, mientras tanto Aang y Mai intercambiaban golpes que ambos bloqueaban muy bien, parecía que ninguno podría conectar algo, hasta que Mai se animo y pateo el torso de Aang haciendo lo perder el equilibrio y caer ganando 1 punto, Jet llego al lado de la chica que estaba algo distraída disfrutando la pequeña victoria por lo que Jet logro conectar una patada con salto a la cabeza de ella, lo cual le dio 3 puntos y lo llevo a la cabeza del, Zuko vio esto y encaro a jet, intercambiaron golpes, Aang se puso de pie para recordarles que aun estaba en batalla, golpeo el torso de Jet con un puñetazo, y luego el de Zuko de misma forma dándole 2 puntos mas, quedando empatado con Jet, Mai iba por la revancha, con gran fuerza pateo la cabeza de Jet, lo cual lo dejo algo desorientado, y fuera del circulo, lo descalifico y gano 3 puntos quedando a la cabeza junto con Aang, Zuko lanzo una patada contra el chico, patada que conecto muy bien, obteniendo 3 puntos lo cual lo ponía en el mapa, Mai era una chica de carácter, así que separo lo sentimental de lo competitivo, intercambio golpes con Zuko, quien en un principio se saco de onda por el hecho de que según no se enfrentarían, Aang recordó que quería ganar ese combate y además Katara observaba en el publico, se puso de pie y enfrento a la pareja, derribo por un momento a Mai, y traro de conectar una patada en la cabeza de Zuko, pero el era mas fuerte que Aang, aunque el ultimo era mas ágil, se había convertido en una batalla por quien conectaba mas golpes, Mai estaba a punto de contraatacar, cuando la maestra Jun declaro que el tiempo había terminado, y que la victoria se daría a quien había anotado mas puntos…….AANG

**AANG**

Yeah!!!!!!, yo gane, yo gane, si si, jajaja, me siento tan bien, y lo mejor es que mi tio Gyatso vino a verme, mis amigos y claro Katara, jejeje….

-AANG!!!!!!! Felicidades!!!!- Katara me dio un lindo abrazo

-muchas gracias, fue un buen combate

-claro cabeza de aire, te lo mereces- Toph me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, en su idioma es igual a un abrazo

-tío!!!, como vez?, gane!!!, jejeje

-si y yo que pensaba que en verdad no te tomabas en serio nada jaja

-a malvado!!

-estoy orgullosos de ti, eres un ganador, lo mereces…

-gracias, es muy importante para mi que estés aquí…

-no me lo podría perder….

-ven, te quiero presentar a unas personas, ellos son mis amigos…

-hey tío Gyatso!!! Vino a ver al pequeño pies ligeros jeje

-si Toph, es un milagro ver a alguien como tu en la escuela…

-si eso dicen todos…

-jajaja no has cambiado niña…- mi tío y Toph tiene tiempo de conocerse, digamos que son como familia, se tienen mucha confianza….

-ellos son Sokka, Suki, Teo, bueno el es Zuko también es mi amigo, ella es la mamá de Zuko y ella es(la persona mas importante) Katara….

-mucho gusto de conocer a todos, Aang me a contado mucho de ustedes, les agradezco que todo lo que hacen por Aang….

-si pies ligeros es un buen chico- dijo Toph

-difícil de controlar, siempre se esta moviendo- Sokka

-hace muchas preguntas, quiere saber y conocer de todo- Toph de nuevo

-a veces es algo molesto- Sokka

-con tantas reflexiones sobre paz y bla bla- Toph

-y su vegetarianismo nos desespera- observe a Sokka, el me abrazo y froto mi cabeza con su puño- pero así queremos al cabeza de aire….

-auch, tu amor duele Sokka…..

**ZUKO**

Después de conocer al tío de Aang, fui en busca de mamá y mi tío….

-que hay ma´?

-Zuko!!!, hijo estuviste genial, es increíble que tu amigo Aang te haya ganado este año…

-lo se, es un chico muy ágil, pero ya vera el próximo año, no se salvara….

-Mai ha crecido mucho como peleadora- dijo mi tío- dio una gran pelea…

-si lo se- no pude evitar sonreír cuando mi tío menciono a Mai

Estaba platicando con ambos, cuando sentí una mirada, al voltear vi a Chan y a Hanh observándome de forma extraña, digamos intimidante, estaban solos, aun no se que le dirá Mai a ese tipo, por que me observara así??

**AANG**

Antes de irme con mis amigos, le pedí permiso a mi tío, estábamos algo lejos de mis grupo…..

-no llegare tarde, mas o menos como a las 4….

-esta bien…sabes, ella es linda y se ve que es amable….una buena persona…

-mmm?, de que hablas?

-de la niña que te gusta, Katara cierto?

-que???!!!, como lo sabes?, me has espiado?, pero no tengo diario, eso es de niñas, confiesa!!!

-es muy obvio para mi sobrino…..

-woow, eso es genial….me conoces tan bien

-si, bueno, también lo sospeche por que todos los días me hablas de ella, de todo lo que hace, hasta te emociona cuando respira…

Pude sentir como mis mejillas poco a poco se calentaron, supongo que estaba algo rojo….

-Aang!!, tan pronto llegue Sokka nos vamos, fue un gusto conocerlo Gyatso espero verlo en otra ocasión…

-el gusto fue mío Katara y las puertas de mi casa están abiertas, no solo para ti, para toda tu familia, gracias a ti y a todos por cuidar a Aang, si no fuera por eso ya se habría matado….

-jajaja, muchas gracias, nos vemos….

A mi tío le encanta molestarme…..

**SOKKA**

Estoy en el salón buscando dinero en mi mochila, Katara no me quiso prestar dinero para comprar de comer, es una mala hermana egoísta, bueno ya me había prestado para comprar un trozo de pastel y unos dulces, pero que le cuesta hacerme otro préstamo….

-Sokka??

-mmm…-volteé a ver- a Yue, hola, pensé que te habías quedado con los demás, -mi mirada regreso a mi mochila- estoy buscando dinero, quiero comprar unas….

-lo se, es solo que yo, quería hablar contigo….

-pues habla….

-podrías mirarme a los ojos- me voltee y le di toda mi atención a aquella chica, era una persona muy especial para mi, aunque lo nuestro ya era del pasado- quería decirte que me iré de esta escuela…

-que?

-regresare al instituto privado, ya se lo dije a los demás, pero a ti te lo quería decir en privado…

Sin más que decir Yue me abrazo y me beso….puso sus manos en mi cara….

-siempre serás una persona muy especial para mi Sokka….

-tu también para mi….

- es verdad que lo tuyo y lo mío ya paso, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás en mi a alguien en quien confiar…..

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me beso de nueva cuenta, no se porque, pero no me negué a ello…..

**SUKI**

Estábamos en la cafetería, esperando a Sokka, salimos temprano, y pues queríamos ir todos juntos al centro de la ciudad, Katara me dijo que iría por Sokka, pero su mamá estaba ahí y le hablo, así que me pidió que fuera por el.  
Cuando estaba cerca del salón, pude ver de lejos que Sokka estaba con una chica, cuando vi mejor me di cuenta que era Yue, estaban hablando, yo me seguía acercando cuando Yue beso a Sokka, me detuve por completo, espere la reacción de el, y no hizo nada, no se resistió, todo lo contrario…sabia que ellos habían salido tiempo atrás, pero creía que ya no tenían nada que ver, y el tiene el cinismo de invitarme a salir, IDIOTA!!!!!!

**- - - - - - -**

Estaba a la vuelta de la escuela, esperándola, fue por sus cosas, iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, lejos de la escuela, no queremos que nos vea gente conocida, aun no, cundo se sepa lo de nosotros, no se, creo que tendremos algunos problemas, mas ella….

-lo siento, me tarde mucho?

-mas o menos, pero valió la pena, vámonos….

-me asegure de que nadie me viera, esto es horrible, andarnos escondiendo, pero entiendo todo, no te ofendas….

-lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta esconderme, pero es lo mejor por el momento. Te viste muy linda en tu rutina….

-jeje, gracias…..

**Decidí darle fin al personaje de Yue, pensaba que hiciera pareja con Sokka, pero creo que seria mas interesante algo con Suki, y pues para que nos divirtamos mas, le complique un poco las cosas, también como ya saben me gusta dejarlos pensando en mi historia, por eso al fin les deje esa incógnita, que en un futuro será otra a aventura para el equipo avatar XD, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, bla bla bla….**


	18. capitulo 18: COSAS BUENAS, COSAS MALAS

**Hola a todos los que sigan leyendo mi fanfic!!!!, pues muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, ya tengo listo este capitulo para que lo disfruten, en el capitulo pasado, al final algunos no entendieron muy bien, pues la cosa es que no puse los nombres de las personas que hablaron por que quería dejar esa incógnita, para mas adelante jejeje, Caroline espero que con esta explicación ya entiendas mejor, por cierto tu correo no esta completo, bueno, dejen sus comentarios, criticas sugerencias ya saben, bye……**

**CAPITULO #18:---COSAS BUENAS, COSAS MALAS---**

**SOKKA**

Era viernes por la tarde, el día de mi cita con Suki, hoy pasare por ella a las 4:00p.m., ya se donde vive, aunque a andado algo rara, casi no hablamos estos días…

-alguien esta emocionado por su cita eeee….- dijo Katara mientras veía la tele sentada en la sala, junto con mamá, papá y gran gran…

-no molestes mujer…

-nunca te había visto así, caminando de un lado a otro por toda la casa, acaso crees que así bajaras todo lo que comiste??, con todo lo que comes deberías ser algo obeso…

-tu hermana tiene razón, comes mucho para alguien de tu complexión- dijo papá –que curioso que no engordes….

-ya déjenme en paz o me convertiré en un chico anoréxico….

-jajaja tu anoréxico, sin comida?, si como no….- todos rieron con el comentario de Katara, creo que de los nervios ya me duele el estomago…

**SUKI**

No puedo creer que Sokka me haya hecho esto, yo realmente quería salir con el, conocerlo, ver que pasaba entre nosotros, pero el lo arruino, que tipo de chica cree que soy, no dejare que se burle de mi….

-Suki!!, hija ya estas lista?

-si papá, solo empacaba unas cosas….

-bueno, no te tardes, tu abuela nos estará esperando y quiero irme ya para no llegar tan tarde ya que yo voy a conducir….

-si

Mi padre y yo iremos a visitar a mi abuela materna, también estarán unas tías y primos, una reunión familiar….nos iremos desde hoy, son 3 horas en carretera….

**AANG**

Estoy en casa, se acaba de ir mi tío, regreso a terminar su turno en el trabajo, me estoy aburriendo un poco….acaba de sonar el timbre….abro la puerta….

-pies ligeros!!!! Ya llegue a hacer la tarea- es Toph viene con su mamá…

-tarea???, de cual tarea estas Auch!!- Toph me pellizco un muslo-, digo, a esa tarea claro como pude olvidarla pensé que llegarías tarde como de costumbre, buenas tardes señora Bei Fong…

-buenas tardes Aang, solo quería estar segura de que Toph no mentía, si tienen tarea deben hacerla, bueno nos vemos, me saludas a tu tío…

-claro señora, que le vaya bien- su mamá subió al auto y se alejo en la calle, volteo a ver a Toph, quien esta muy sonriente – y ahora que?

-pies ligeros!!!! Tu eres el hombre!!!! Me salvaste amigo, papá tenía una odiosa cena de negocios, ya sabes que esas cosas no me gustan – me hizo a un lado y entro a mi casa, prendió la tele y busco en los canales de película – mira esta a punto de empezar Austin Powers, yeah baby!!!, invítame algo no se un refresco palomitas….

-claro claro, como siempre vienes a comer gratis….

-anda tráeme algo, y te enseño a desbloquear la señal de los canales porno…

-QUE?!! A poco sabes hacer eso???- entre cierro mis ojos y miro hacia un lado recordando que de mientras sea algo ilegal, Toph sabe de ello….

-jajajaja pareces interesado en el tema….

-no es eso, me preocupa que tu mente se retuerce mas viendo ese tipo de cosas….

-estoy jugando, vamos a la tienda, yo pago las papas fritas y tu el refresco…

-me parece bien

**SOKKA**

Estaba listo para ir en busca de Suki, ya me cambie y todo, espero no olvidar la dirección de su casa en el camino, estoy algo nervioso, realmente me gusta Suki, es una chica muy agradable e inteligente….

-ya estas listo eee??, mírate tan atractivo, te luciste….- estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto

-gracias gracias….en serio me veo bien?, tu saldrías conmigo….

-iuuu!!!, nunca!!!!, jajajajaja, no te creas, luces muy bien, a Suki le encantara….

-eso me tranquiliza…..

-fue muy rápido lo de Yue, no crees?, de repente se fue….

-si…no le e contado a nadie esto…pero…el día del festival, Yue me dijo que se iba, creo que fui el primero en enterarme…y me beso…

-QUE??!!- Katara se acerco a mi y se sentó en el suelo como una niña que quiere escuchar un cuento- por que no me habías contado?, pero bueno y que paso???

-no es para tanto, solo fue un beso…bueno técnicamente fueron dos…pero fueron como de despedida, dijo que siempre seria alguien muy importante para ella…

-pues…no se que decir…es obvio que seas especial para Yue, pues la conocemos desde hace mucho….bueno, después seguimos comentando, ya vete, o se te hará tarde, y eso es algo que las niñas odiamos..

-ok, nos vemos…

**ZUKO**

Estoy en la cafetería de mi tío, papá esta trabajando en casa, y no quiero que me arruine el día…estaba con mi primo Luten, de vez en cuando me ayuda con mi francés, en la escuela me enseñan ingles y casi lo domino ya que desde niño estuve en cursos de eso, ahora mi papá me obliga a que aprenda francés, yo creo que con el ingles basta, pero papá dice que un buen político maneja varios idiomas, el sabe además de ingles y francés, algo de japonés y portugués, el quiere que siga sus pasos, los de la familia, una familia reconocida en la política, pero no es lo mío, no me gusta para nada, mi tio Iroh estudio leyes, y estuvo en la política un tiempo, pero después se salió, después de la muerte de la mamá de mi primo, y puso su cafetería, obvio que mi papá se desilusiono de su hermano mayor, pero a mi tío nunca le ha importado el que dirán….

-bueno Zuko, si no pones atención no sabrás siquiera saludar en francés…

-bonjour??

-woow ya lo dominas sobrino- llego mi tío con dos capuchinos helados – a este paso podrás entablar conversaciones con lindas francesas…- detectaron el sarcasmo???

-jajaja, eso seria interesante…

-bueno podemos regresar a la materia???

-pierdes tu tiempo con mi hermano primo...

-genial, mi día se a iluminado, con tu presencia hermanita…

-Tylee quería venir aquí, yo no…

-HOLA!!!! Zuko, Luten y tío Iroh- nos dio un efusivo abrazo a cada uno- tenia ganas de comer algo delicioso así que les sugerí que viniéramos aquí…

-al parecer fue una buena sugerencia…- esa voz es de…

-Mai!!, tu también viniste- creo que debo disimular un poco, no quiero que Azula se entere, aun no, aun así nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro hasta que Tylee se atravesó entre los dos…

-yo también quiero atención!!!!

No pude evitar carcajearme con ella, no cabe duda, no ha cambiado desde niña, y no deja de moverse, no se esta quieta, mmm…me recuerda a Aang…

**TOPH**

Le sugería pies ligeros que fuéramos a visitar a Sokka y a Katara, al principio dijo que no era buena idea, que además de que su tío aun estaba en el trabajo no sabíamos si estaban en casa, pero yo le llame a tío Gyatso y le dije que cuidaría al pequeño cabeza de aire, y así salimos a buscar más diversión con los hermanitos maravilla, jajajaja, se me acaba de ocurrir, es un buen apodo. Cuando llegamos a la casa tocamos y nos abrió mamá Kya….

-buenas tardes, venimos a ver a Katara y a Sokka…

-buenas tardes Toph- ya e venido antes y pues como es mi costumbre, me gusta llevarme bien con los padres de mis amigos, ya me conoce- y…??

-aa es verdad es la primera vez que nos vemos mi nombre es Aang, mucho gusto…

-oo tu eres Aang? e escuchado mucho de ti, pasen….

Cuando Aang escucho eso, puso una cara de "quien le contara de mi?, acaso Katara?", a poco pies ligeros no es tierno??? XD

**AANG**

Me pregunto si es Katara la que le a hablado a su mamá sobre mi, espero que si, jejeje, cuando entramos vimos a Katara con su papá, estaban sentados en el suelo en medio de la sala, jugaban monopoly sobre una mesa pequeña…..

-hola!!! No me imaginaba que fueran ustedes, que haciendo eee???

-pues fui a casa de pies ligeros y estábamos solo y algo aburridos y le sugerí una visita a la familia, buenas tardes señor Hakoda!!!!

-buenas tardes Toph, que bueno que nos visitas de nuevo…- el papá de Katara volteo a verme como diciendo "quien eres tu?"

-a es verdad, el es Aang, Aang el es mi papá no se conocían….

-a tu eres Aang, creo que eres el único que me faltaba conocer, a Zuko lo conozco desde hace mucho, luego conocimos a Toph, a Suki y un día vino Teo- woow todos ya habían venido menos yo, soy el rechazado del grupo o que? – pero bueno vengan, siéntense, estábamos a punto de jugar…

Toph y yo hicimos caso, me senté al lado de Katara** , **su mamá salió de la cocina, venia conun gran tazón con frituras, mas que comer….

-mmm donde esta Sokka?- pregunte

-es verdad- dijo Toph mientras estiraba la mano para tomar frituras- donde esta ese escandaloso???

-Sokka salió a su cita con Suki- lo dijo Katara en tono infantil- ya saben se fue bien emocionadillo, jejeje

Una vez aclarado eso, comenzamos a jugar, la mamá de Katara también….

-les advierto chicos que soy muy bueno en esto y los dejare en la ruina jejeje

-pues yo también tengo practica mi tío Gyatso y yo jugamos esto….

-no se asusten cuando yo sea la ganadora e cabeza de aire y papá Hakoda jajaja

Así es Toph, agarra confianza muy rápido…..

**SOKKA**

Al llegar a la casa de Suki, toque el timbre, esta muy raro, parece que no hay nadie, no creo, debe de estar en su cuarto o algo, toque de nuevo. Al parecer no hay nadie en casa…pero…que pasa…no entiendo nada…aaa ya se, tengo el numero de su cel, le voy a marcar….

-el numero que usted marco esta apagado o fuera del área de servicio……

No entiendo, se supone que tendríamos nuestra cita hoy, que paso???

**AANG**

-no puede ser, gano de nuevo….

-no es justo, papá Hakoda debe estar haciendo trampa…

-claro que no niños, son años de practica…soy el amo y señor de todo

-si que lo eres nos dejaste a en bancarrota a Toph, Aang y a mi, menos a mamá, fue la única que la libro…

-una ama de casa es buena administrando el dinero, pero bueno ya basta de juegos, no tienen hambre???

-claro que tenemos hambre, ser millonario es desgastante, bueno niños nos acompañan a cenar???

-claro, no es así pies ligeros?

-no lo se, no estamos molestando mucho?

-quédate Aang, es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa…- Katara me regalo una de esas lindas sonrisas que solo ella tiene, y no me pude negar

-bueno, no es tan tarde….

Toph y yo nos quedamos a cenar con la familia de Katara, son personas muy agradables, su papá es divertido, jajaja, creo que me recuerda mucho a Sokka….

**ZUKO**

aun estaba en la cafetería de mi tío, platicábamos todos en la misma mesa, me sorprendo de que Azula y yo estemos conviviendo como…dos…hermanos agh que asco…. En un momento Tylee se levanto de la mesa ya que le pidió a mi tío que le mostrara como prepara los capuchinos helados, mi primo y mi hermana también se levantaron, quedamos en la mesa solo Mai y yo, aunque claro los demás estaba a menos de 10 metros….

-y bueno…ya hablaste con Hanh???

-si

-y que le dijiste???, que pensó???

-pues se molesto, por que pensaba que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros…me pregunto por que lo terminaba, le dije que eran asuntos míos, no tengo por que darle explicaciones…

-bien dicho….-voltee a ver a los demás, estaban muy ocupados viendo a mi tio – entonces…??

-entonces que???

-creo que debo formalizar esto- tome su mano discretamente, habían clientes, y aun no queríamos que se supiera lo nuestro- Mai quieres ser mi novia???- se me quedo viendo y se sonrojo un poco, creo que yo también…

-pues claro que si tonto- sostuvo mi mano, esto es genial, me hubiera gustado cerrarlo con un beso, pero…

-Mai Zuko!!!!!! Ya aprendí a hacer esto!!!

Ya habrá otra oportunidad, tengo que pensar como se lo diré a Azula, como lo tomara??...como lo tomaran mis amigos????

**SOKKA**

Me planto, así como si nada, y lo peor es que no se porque, que paso??, todo iba tan bien, rayos, parece que hay visitas en casa, se escucha mucho ruido, es la voz de Toph??, entrare por la puerta trasera, no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie……


	19. capitulo 19: FROOT LOOPS

**HOLA AMIGOS!!!!, pues ya con otro capitulo, ****Rashel Shiru**** y ****christti**** lamento la tardanza, en verdad estoy actualizando lo mas rápido que mi imaginación e inspiración pueden XD, lo habrían podido leer desde ayer, pero me confundí, y pensé que lo había subido, y no lo hice XD, hasta hoy me di cuenta, lo siento mucho, me gustan que me dejen comentario por favor dejen sus reviews, bueno aquí esta lo que realmente quieren leer……**

**CAPITULO #19:---FROOT LOOPS---**

**ZUKO**

Después de un relajante fin de semana, de regreso a la prepa, tengo mucho sueño, me desvele anoche viendo la tele, tengo mucho sueño, caminando hacia la escuela siento que me voy a caer dormido, bueno, ya quiero ver a Sokka y a Aang, serán los primero en enterarse de mi relación con Mai, llegaba a la entrada de la prepa y junto a mi paso Sokka, lo note por que me empujo….

-oye!!! Sokka que te pasa!!

-Zuko, perdón no vi que eras tu…

-por que tanta agresividad, debería ser todo lo contrario, ando no te hagas el menso y cuenta como fue tu cita con Suki???

-aaa…mi cita…quieres saber de mi linda y grandiosa cita…pues veras, el problema es QUE NO TUVE CITA!!!!!

-que??- Sokka continuo en su camino hacia la prepa por lo cual tuve que seguirle el paso- que quieres decir????

- lo que quiero decir es que el viernes fue uno de los perores días de mi vida, estaba emocionado por una cita que ella ya había rechazado…

-oye, amigo, sigo sin entenderte, podrías ser mas claro….

-ME PLANTO!!!!!!!- llego hasta una banca de la explanada central- y lo pero es que no se por que…parecía que todo iba bien, pero…el viernes fui a su casa y no estaba…nadie…le marque a su celular y estaba fuera del área del servicio, lo cual quiere decir que salió de la ciudad…

-amigo, lo siento- puse mi mano sobre su hombre, trato de darle apoyo moral, después de todo es mi mejor amigo- sabes, lo mejor es que hables con ella, debe haber una explicación, tal vez salió por una emergencia o algo no creo que lo haya hecho solo por que si…hablar con ella seria lo mejor…

-ni siquiera quiero verla y tu quieres que le hable…estoy tan confundido, pero por alguna razón no quiero verla, al menos no hoy…

-pues- me senté al lado de el- lo mejor seria que hablaran hoy, en vez de darle mas vueltas al asunto, bueno es lo que yo pienso…

-si, Katara me dijo lo mismo….pero…- miro hacia el suelo apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas- no se…

-buenos días chicos!!!! Sokka el viernes fuimos a tu casa Toph y yo, jugamos con tu familia, nos quedamos algo tarde pero tu nunca apareciste…- llego Aang con su acostumbrado optimismo, cuando vio la cara deprimida de Sokka…- que pasa??, sucedió algo??

Le contamos toda la historia…

-woow, que extraño, recuerdo que Suki realmente quería ir contigo a esa cita, se veía muy emocionada, creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella y que aclaren todas las cosas…

-SI SI!!!! Katara, Zuko y tu piensan lo mismo per…

-bueno las grandes mentes piensan igual jejeje- al mismo tiempo, Aang ponía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su barbilla, Sokka y yo lo miramos- a ejem…creo que no es hora de bromas, continúa amigo….

-nada…lo único que digo es que aunque se que debo hacer eso, no estoy de humor, ni siquiera quiero verla….

-y como le vas a hacer??, Suki esta en nuestro grupo de amigos, almuerza con nosotros, esta todo el receso con nosotros, así que al menos que la corras del grupo, tienes que verla….

**SOKKA**

Aang tiene razón, como le voy a hacer?, no voy a decirles a los demás que no le hablen, es mi problema….

-creo que no había pensado eso???

-entonces que harás?, Aang tiene razón, no creo que la corras del grupo, no seria caballeroso…además no falta mucho para que llegue….

-bueno acompáñame a el club de kendo, Aang tu quédate aquí y hay les inventas algo no se, pero que no nos molesten, ya pensare algo para el receso….- tome a Zuko del brazo y lo arrastre hasta el club….

-ok yo me encargo de esto, bye

A ver si Aang no lo arruina, e notado que es algo torpe al hablar bajo presión….

**KATARA**

Voy hacia la escuela, voy sola, Sokka se fue súper temprano, y ni me aviso, que grosero; todo el fin de semana estuvo deprimido, yo lo molestaba para que se le olvidara, pero aunque lograba que platicara conmigo o que me molestara también, al rato se volvía a deprimir, le afecto mucho lo de Suki; esto esta mal, pero me siento algo enojada con ella, se que el problema es entre ella y Sokka, pero el es mi hermano, si en realidad no quería salir con el, por que lo ilusiono????

-Katara!!!! Por fin te alcanzo, caminabas muy rápido, buenos días

-SUKI!!!

-que?? Por que gritas???

-como que porque???, le arruinaste el fin de semana a mi hermano- continúe caminando y ella siguió mi paso- por que harías algo así? Simplemente no lo entiendo….

-es que yo…no se no creo que debe decirte a ti primero, debería hablar con el….

-si, lo pudiste hacer el viernes y no dejarlo deprimido todo el FIN DE SEMANA!!!!

Suki se quedo algo sorprendida, y creo que yo también no note cuando eleve mi voz de mas…

-yo…eh…lo siento Suki, no debí gritarte, se que el problema no es conmigo, y a pesar de que lo entiendo muy bien no puedo evitar sentir me algo decepcionada o enojada contigo, creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con el, y después hablamos…..

**SUKI**

Katara acelero su paso para continuar sola, es una buena persona, entiendo su situación, y no la culpo. Una vez que llegue a casa de mi abuela, me sentí muy mal por haber hecho las cosas de esta forma, si tuviera un hermano y una chica le hiciera lo que yo a Sokka, también me molestaría...

**TOPH**

Este día decidí venir a la escuela caminando, no se, no quería que me dejaran en el auto. Cuando llegue a la esquina de la prepa, vi a Katara, algunos metros delante de mi….

-que hay Kat??? Por que tanta prisa???

-Toph!!! Hola, buenos días

-oye ibas que volabas, paso algo???

Me conto todo lo de la cita de Sokka, y lo que le dijo a Suki….

-ooo con que eso es lo que paso, pobre de Sokka, que raro que Suki hiciera eso, se veía muy emocionada, igual que el bobo de tu hermano…

-lo se, pero me dijo que debía hablar con el primero para arreglar todo…..

Entramos a la prepa, y vimos a Aang, sentado en una de las bancas de la explanada, oyendo su ipod…

-buenos días Aang

-aa hola buenos días, llegan algo tarde de lo acostumbrado…

-si, Sokka se fue sin avisarme, casi se me hace tarde…y donde esta el, tampoco a llegado Zuko???

Aang nos platico todo lo que comentaron entre ellos y el problema de Sokka….

-y así fue como ideo permanecer en el club de kendo junto con Zuko, al menos la evitaría de aquí al receso, aunque le dijimos que lo mejor era solucionar todo de una vez, pero dijo que hoy no tenias ganas, hasta mañana….

-Solo va a darle vueltas al asuntos, pero buenos que podemos esperar de un bobo como el…

Eso lo dije yo, sonó el timbre y comenzaron las horribles clases…por cierto tenemos examen de física con el profe Pakku, creo que me odia, es una mala persona….

**SOKKA**

**9:00 A.M.**

Me volee la hora antes del receso, no quise entrar, Zuko me dijo que si quería se salía conmigo, pero no, no quiero perjudicarlo, además es la clase de calculo, solo van a dar los exámenes de la clase anterior y a decir que calificación obtuvimos…estoy en la cafetería, el receso comienza a las 9:30a.m., así que almorzare de una vez, pero aunque tengo hambre se me antoja algo dulce, no se, un cereal con leche.  
le pregunte a una de las señoras de la cafetería si no podría venderme un tazón de cereal con leche, pues no esta en el menú, pero dijo que vería si tenían. Que ironía, parece que hoy ando de suerte, tiene froot loops, mis favoritos, me senté en una de las mesas…probé una cucharada de mi cereal, y vi que Aang y Katara iban entrando a la cafetería….

-Sokka!!!, que haces aquí?? Espero que no te estés saltando las clases de nuevo, le diré a mamá que estas haciendo esto….

-nada mas una, además ni vamos atrabajar la maestra iba a entregar los exámenes…y ustedes, me regañas y tu también estas fuera de clases antes del receso….

-es que el maestro Pakku puso unos problemas de física, y si los resolvías, salías al receso, y Katara y yo lo hicimos muy rápido…por cierto Teo también salió, pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer, así que no va a almorzar con nosotros, la primera en salir de toda la clase fue Azula….

-es tan presumida, me cae mal, Tylee salió después, pero vi que Azula andaba sola por la escuela, es raro que no anden juntas…..que comes???- pregunto Katara…

-a son froot loops con leche….

-no sabia que vendían aquí…..

-la señora de la cafetería hizo una excepción conmigo…

Aang tomo mi cuchara y comió de mi plato de cereal sin que le diera…..

-oye!!!

-mmm deliciosos, son mis favoritos… - Katara hizo lo mismo que Aang

-si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, son los mejores…..

-claro aquí están, los compre por eso….- en tono sarcástico

Los dos fueron a comprar su almuerzo, comí de mi cereal, y después alguien me quito el tazon, para repetir lo que Aang y Katara hicieron….era Zuko…

-mmm muy rico, la maestra me dejo salir, ya no estábamos haciendo nada, tome tu examen y lo puse en tu mochila, sacaste 94, yo tengo un 85….- comió mas de mi cereal y le arrebate el tazón…- oye, mal amigo envidioso…..

-Katara y Aang se comieron tu parte amigo….

-iré por mi almuerzo…..

En lo que esos tres compran su comida, tendré un poco de paz para comer….minutos después llegaron los tres con sus bandejas y sentaron en la mesa donde estaba….tenia ganas de preguntarle a Aang y Katara si Suki también había salido ya de clases…pero me aguantare…

-no lo puedo creer!!!!- Toph llego hasta nuestra mesa, me quito el tazón de cereal, comió de el y con la boca algo llena….- el maestro Pakku dice que me va a reprobar…

-quieres de mi cereal Toph???- le dije en tono sarcástico

-gracias esta muy bueno- no entendió la indirecta- como les decía, dijo que me reprobaría, porque además de ser mala en la física soy una mala persona- comió mas de mi cereal- y yo no soy así,- todos no le quedamos viendo con cara de "tu sabes que es verdad"- que?? Ok tal ves soy algo complicada, pero no soy mala, al menos con el no….

-Toph… durante el festival, después de la rutina de tae kwon doe, el maestro Pakku paso cerca y le metiste el pie…- dijo Aang..

-es verdad…jajaja- continúo Zuko- como olvidarlo….casi se parte la cara…

-bueno, pero no se cayo…- continua comiendo mi cereal….- solo tropezó

-tal vez, pero después de eso, es normal que no le agrades….- Katara agrego

-como sea- tomo del tazón toda la leche restante- si me odia, ya que, tengo hambre, ten Sokka, estaban muy buenos, voy a comprar mi almuerzo…

-que cereal no les gusta???- les pregunte

-por que???- dijo Zuko

-para comprar de ese la próxima vez…voy a comprar algo para almorzar….

**ZUKO**

Mientras Sokka y Toph compraban su almuerzo, yo estaba sentado junto a Aang y Katara, en eso recordé que aun no le digo a nadie sobre mi nueva relación con Mai, no se como lo tomaran, es obvio que a ellos no les agrada mucho mi hermana, y pues creo que sus amigas tampoco, bueno Katara suele hablar con Tylee, le parece que es agradable, pero Mai no a entablado conversación con nadie de ellos….Toph y Sokka tomaron asiento junto son sus bandejas con su comida….

-oigan…quiero decirles algo…pero no se como lo tomaran….

-de que se trata zuzu???- dijo Toph mientras comenzaba a comer

-bueno…pues yo…saben tengo una…como decirlo….novia??

Todos me observaron algo sorprendidos….

-en serio zuzu??, pues que bueno!!!, sabes, ya me preocupaba que tu y Sokka siempre anduvieran juntos….

Todos soltaron una carcajada…creo que ese chiste será eterno para Sokka y para mi…

-y bueno quien es la afortunada???- pregunto Katara

-bueno ese es el punto…es….Mai

-la amiga de Azula??- dijo Aang- quien lo diría, aunque, bueno Sokka dijo que tu y ella se conocen desde niños, eso quiere decir que había algo desde ese entonces….

-es sorprendente que tenga sentimientos- dijo Toph- pero bueno si a ti te gusta, supongo que esta bien….

-no les molesta que sea ella??, ya saben, es amiga de mi hermana, y ella nos les agrada mucho, no les molesta que una amiga de ella sea mi novia??? Pensé que lo tomarían de una forma diferente…

Me vieron de forma extraña….

-que quieres??, que nos opongamos??...- me dijo Katara

-no, eso no, es solo que, no se, lo tomaron tan bien…

-pues si ella te gusta y si tu le gustas a ella, porque nos enojaríamos, es tu relación, aunque es bueno que nos tomes en cuenta como tus amigos….

-si zuzu, mientras esa chica no se pase de lista y te haga algo, es bienvenida al grupo….

-si no creo que haya problema, solo hay que contarle a Teo y a…Suki, si a ellos dos- dijo Sokka

-gracias amigos, es muy importante para mi que me apoyen….

-o el pequeño zuzu es tan tierno….

Todos reímos por el comentario de Toph, después de tantas cosas malas, parece que mi vida se va acomodando poco a poco, tengo buenos amigos que son geniales y a los que realmente les importo por lo que soy, una novia que es igual de buena que ellos para mi, a mamá, y a mi tío Iroh...

**. . . . . . . **

Estábamos en uno de los jardines más apartados del patio principal, es raro que no tengamos que esconder para estar juntos, ella es me gusta mucho, y se que yo a ella también, pero no creo que nuestros grupos de amigos combinen, aun así estamos planeando contarles a nuestros amigos y ver que pasa, de mi parte creo que, mis amigos le darían una oportunidad, pero de parte de ella, no se, no creo que sea fácil…..

**Pues veo que mis capítulos cada vez se hacen mas largos XD, espero todos conozcan los froot loops, es mi cereal favorito, y me gusta poner cosas sobre mi en el fanfic, bueno dejen sus comentarios, por favor, prometo que si dejan mas de 5 reviews, actualizo en menos de 3 dias(claro cada review debe ser de diferentes personas), díganme que piensan sobre mi historia, me gusta la critica constructiva, bye cuídense mucho……**


	20. capitulo 20: WOOOW

**Lo siento!!!!!! Me tarde mucho, entre en un bache de inspiración XD, pero estoy segura que la espera valio la pena, poruqe después de hacerle varios cambios, de agregar cosas, de quitar algunas, este es mi episodio favorito T_T, ya verán por que lo digo……**

**CAPITULO #20:---WOOOW---**

**SOKKA**

Después de la nueva noticia de la novia de Zuko, y después del almuerzo, me separe del grupo, fui al club, no se porque se me antojo estar ahí, supongo porque esta solo en la hora del receso.  
al entrar al salón de kendo, me lleve una gran sorpresa…ahí esta Suki….  
se me congelo el cerebro, me quede parado en la puerta sin decir nada mientras ella me miraba a los ojos, no sabia que decir ni que hacer….

-…..ah!!, yo lo siento, no quería interrumpirte en….sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, con permiso

-aguarda Sokka!!!, creo que deberíamos hablar….

-mira, no es necesario, me quedo mas que claro con lo que paso este fin de semana, esta bien, sin rencores….

-tal vez tu no quieras hablar de ello, pero yo necesito hacerlo…

-sin ofender Suki, pero creo que aquí el afectado soy yo, tu me dijiste que si, y en el momento no apareciste, tuviste tus razones, y la verdad es que para no crear problemas en nuestro grupo, mejor no quiero saberlas…

-pues debería interesarte, por que fue tu culpa desde el principio….

-que!!?? A que te refieres con eso??, TU fuiste quien me planto a MI, pero sabes que, si quieres hablar del tema, ok, creo que fuiste muy mala al decirme que si y después dejarme plantado…

-y tu fuiste mucho mas malo al invitarme a salir y después BESARTE CON YUE!!!!!

QUE!!!?? Ella como lo sabe????, Bueno es verdad que nos besamos, pero bueno ya no significa nada, solo es una amiga…..

-y ahora no vas a decir nada??? Hump! Sabes que es verdad y ahora no tienes nada que decir…..acaso quieres burlarte de mi???, pues no te daré el gusto, pensé que tal vez me había equivocada, no se porque pero lo pensé, y me sentí mal por hacerte esto, pero ahora que veo tu reacción, me doy cuenta de que todo es como pensé, y tu eres un idiota, como pude fijarme en ti???

-aguarda!!!, lo acepto!!!, si nos besamos!!!, pero…

No se siquiera como continuar…pero me di cuenta, de que el hecho de gritar mas fuerte que ella, no arreglaría las cosas, ese día debí negarme al beso de Yue, lo de nosotros ya era pasado, y ya me había comprometido con una cita, me equivoque, y ella esta en todo su derecho de tratarme justo como lo hace ahora….

-lamento haber levantado la voz…tienes razón…me equivoque al besar a Yue, por lo que la haya besado, ya tenia una cita contigo, y en verdad tenia muchas ganas de salir contigo y comenzar algo especial, pero acepto que me equivoque, y arruine todo lo nuestro mucho antes de que comenzara…..lo lamento….

**SUKI**

Debo admitir, que me sorprendió que se disculpara de esa manera, pensé que seria como la mayoría de los chicos y discutiría conmigo hasta tratar de ganar, pero no actuó así….

-acepto tu disculpa….y yo…lamento haber actuado de forma estúpida y haberte plantado, por muy mal queme sienta, no era la manera de resolver las cosas….

-no hay problema…estoy seguro que en tu lugar me habría sentido igual o peor…aaa lamento mucho haber arruinado esto…estoy seguro que habría sido genial tener algo especial contigo…lo siento….

Dio media vuelta, se detuvo un momento y volteo a verme, sonrió, y salió del lugar….realmente lo arruino, Sokka me parece un chico muy lindo y divertido, pero tenia que echarlo a perder…que raro…me siento muy triste al perder algo que nunca tuve……

**AANG**

Después del almuerzo, salimos de la cafetería al patio principal de la prepa….

-bueno, Aang, señoritas, me tengo que retirar….

-zuzu va a ver a Mai….- dijo Toph cantando

-si, me retiro, nos vemos a la salida, a por cierto, si les preguntan por mi, inventen algo, Azula no sabe de lo mío con Mai, y tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por el momento…

-de acuerdo amigo, suerte….- se alejo entre los demás chicos…..

-Zuko se ve extrañamente mas feliz, no lo creen???- Katara tiene razón, últimamente Zuko parece mas feliz, me alegro por el…..

-si como sea…chicos los tengo que dejar solos un momento, iré a buscar a Teo, le pedí que me prestara un videojuego y yo le prestaba uno mío, pero se desapareció, mas le vale que no me diga que se le olvido, por que yo si cargue el mío, bueno nos vemos dentro de un rato, en el salón

-de acuerdo- Toph se me acerco y me susurro al oído…

-no vayas a manosear a la pobre de Kat cabeza de aire…

-que??!! Estas loca….

Continuo su camino soltando una gran carcajada, Katara volteo a verme y no puede evitar sonrojarme….

-que dijo Toph?...

-nada nada, ya sabes que esta mal de su cabecita…jejeeje, ejemp, te gustaría escuchar mi ipod?? Acabo de bajar nuevas canciones….

-me parece bien…

Katara y yo nos sentamos juntos para escuchar mi ipod, y comenzamos a platicar de la música que nos gusta…..

**ZUKO**

Llegue al salón de clases, ahí me estaba esperando Mai, en el receso esta vacio, así que es el lugar prefecto para vernos mientras es secreto…

-te hice esperar mucho???

-no- me dio un calido abrazo, me gusta que aunque Mai parece algo fría para el resto dela gente, yo conozco como es en verdad, al menos conmigo, es algo que me agrada…..

-no se te dificulto separarte de Azula y Tylee??, ya sabes, no hicieron muchas preguntas???

-pues estábamos buscando a Tylee, no la vimos durante el receso, asi que fue facial, alejarme de Azula, creo que esta con Chan…

-hump, son el uno para el otro, igual de engreídos….y bueno…que onda con Hanh???

-que onda de que???

-ya sabes, no te a molestado de nuevo???, no te sigue preguntando por que lo cortaste???

-pues si, pero ya te dije que nunca le contesto solo le digo que no es de su incumbencia, y me gustaría que dejaras de preguntar por el cada vez que nos vemos, me molesta que lo hagas…

-ok ok, solo quiero estar seguro de que ya no te este molestando….- me incline hacia ella para besar sus lindos labios….y justo en ese momento sentí que alguien nos observaba, y por inercia me separe rápidamente de ella volteando hacia una ventana de donde sentí que nos miraban….

-que pasa Zuko??!!, me asustas…

-es que…me pareció que alguien nos espiaba, desde esa ventana…

-estas seguro??, yo no veo a nadie….

-tal vez me equivoque….

**SOKKA**

Después de "arreglar" las cosas con Suki, Salí totalmente devastado del club de kendo, que idiota, arruine todo…..

-hola gran bobo!!!!- esa solo podía ser …

-Toph, que hay??, por que andas sola??

-ando buscando a Teo, ya sabes, por lo del videojuego….

-a es verdad…te acompaño….-comenzamos a caminar…

-y que paso??, se arreglaron las cosas entre tu y Suki??

-define "arreglar"…como sea, al menos quedo todo aclarado, pero dudo mucho que salgamos juntos…- le conté toda la discusión que tuvimos, al terminar me dio un gran puñetazo en el hombro

-como pudiste hacer eso!!!! Ay lo siento se supone que debo apoyarte, cierto???, pero bueno, no se que decir, por que eso estuvo mal…..

-si lo se…y creo que merezco el puñetazo….

-lo siento, espero que tu y Suki puedan solucionar todo en ver…mira quien esta con Teo!!!!

Al voltear vi a Teo con ella, es raro que este con ella, pero fue mas raro cuando se besaron….

**ONJI**

Paseaba por el patio de la prepa, Hide me acompañaba, le verdad es que dicen que le gusto, y pues como ya no vi nada claro con Aang, tal vez sea lo mejor….al menos fue lo que pensé hasta que vi a Aang junto con Katara sentados juntos escuchando música, y solos, estaban riendo mucho, en eso Aang levanto sus brazos haciendo un ademan y sin querer le pego a Katara en la cabeza, pero al parecer no fuer tan fuerte, ya que siguieron riendo, pero el, tan amable la abrazo y sobo su cabeza…..ash, esto realmente me pone mal….

-Hide, me puedes esperar en el salón?, tengo algo que hacer, yo te alcanzo….

**KATARA**

Mientras platicaba y reía con Aang, el menso me golpeo, pero me dio mas risa, y me dio un pequeño abrazó para recompensar el golpe, cuando me abrazo voltee a verlo a los ojos, y fue extraño, nos dejamos de reír, y solo nos mirábamos, aun me estaba abrazando, me gusta mucho estar con Aang, y en este momento me doy cuenta de que me gusta mas de lo normal….

-hola Aang, interrumpo algo???, ya veo que no….- la odiosa de Onji, arruino esto…Aang me soltó

-hola, como estas?

-bien, hace tiempo que no platicamos…

-de que hablas??, hablamos todos los días en el salón….

-si, pero no en privado, a lo lamento, hola Katara, siento no haber notado que estabas aquí….

-lo mismo digo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa – tal vez tu y Aang puedan hablar en privado otro día, porque en este momento esta algo ocupado- no pude evitar abrazar el brazo de Aang, esa niña me pone mal, solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero en su camino había un nacho con queso, y estuvo a punto de resbalar, Aang y yo contuvimos la risa- cuidado no vaya a caer sobre tu cabeza junto con un refresco….

Dije eso recordando lo que paso en el cine, ella volteo y me miro con cara extraña, y continúo su camino….

-como lo sabes???- dijo Aang, mientras aun sostenía su brazo

-como se que???

-lo de los nachos y el refresco, es lo que le arrojaron a Onji aquella vez que fuimos al cine, yo les conté lo que paso, pero no les dije que cosas fueron las que le arrojaron, y creo que tampoco dije donde se las habían arrojado, como es que tu lo sabes????

Upsss???!!!!

-eemm…pues…yo…no lo se…solo se me ocurrió…- Aang me observo a los ojos

-no lo se Kat, pero creo que estas mintiendo, ahora que recuerdo, ese día en el cine, cuando paso ese incidente, me pareció oír la risa de Toph, pero pensé que era un error, acaso tu y ella tiene algo que ver???, por favor no me digas mentiras…

Me doy por vencida…..

-….Toph no tiene la culpa, tal vez fue su idea, pero fui yo quien lo hizo…fue muy tonto, creo que ni entiendo bien el porque lo hice…..

Le conté la historia a Aang, aun abrazada de su brazo…

-entonces fuiste tu la que arrojo eso??? Por que?? Fue algo grosero….

-lo se- aunque no me arrepiento – pero no se, Onji me cae tan mal, y mas cuando ella estuvo a punto de besa…- o no, esta ves no hablare de mas

-estuvo a punto de que??? Termina lo que ibas a decir…

-no nada, el punto es que lo hice y ya, lo lamento, esta bien si no quieres hablarme por haber arruinado tu cita….- me detuve cuando me di cuenta que Aang no me prestaba atención, estaba pensativo, como si tratara de recordar algo….

-ella iba a besarme antes de eso…yo iba a quitar mi cara, pero los nachos se me adelantaron….

Volteo a verme con cierto brillo en los ojos, y comenzó a acercarse, me beso, solté su brazo y lo abrase por el cuello, disfrutando del contacto de sus suaves labios, fue mi primer beso, y el mejor de todos, cuando nos separamos…bueno creo que solo lo hicimos por falta de aire….

**AANG**

Al atar los cabos sueltos, pensé que tal vez lo había hecho para que Onji no me besara, y aposte el todo por el todo en un beso, el cual ella correspondió, aquella vez en el cine iba a rechazar el beso de los labios de Onji, porque quería que el primero fuera con Katara, no me importaba que pasaría después de recibir mi primer beso de esa linda boca, pero ahora creo que si me importa que pasara después de esto…..

**TEO**

Tal como lo temía, Sokka y Toph me vieron besarme con Tylee, le pedí que fuera mi novia desde hace como un mes y medio, pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, ya que a Azula no le agrada los amigos de Zuko, y yo soy uno de ellos, pero creo que partir de ahora, todo va a cambia de forma interesante….y algo aterradora…..

**HANH**

Chan estaba con Azula, yo estaría con mi linda Mai, si no me hubiera botado, me intriga saber por que lo hizo, todo iba tan bien, pero de pronto ella solo me dij…. Mis pensamientos fueron bloqueados cuando vi por una de las ventanas del salón a Zuko besando a Mai, creo que ahora entiendo todo…… desde el festival ya se traían algo…. hare pagar a ese idiota…..

**Muchas gracias a ****BlueEyesPrincess****(quien por cierto es zutariana y aun así le agrada mi historia), y siento la tardanza, también mi disculpa para ****Rashel Shiru**** y ****christti****, ahora espero sus comentarios, y si les gusto el capitulo, YA VAMOS EN EL 20!!!! Jejeje y la verdad no se cuando le vaya a poner fin, aun hay tantas cosas que quiero que le pase al equipo avatar XD…nos vemos…o leemos XD**


	21. capitulo 21: NUEVOS VINCULOS

**ESTOY FELIZ!!!! Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron T_T, reapareció ****Waterbender**** y ****jansgely****, también tengo una nueva lectora *****(*(Lismar)*)***** (creo que es niña si no es así, me corriges) también, ****avkanar00****, ****Rashel Shiru**** y ****christti**** me dejaron su comentario…gracias por tu sugerencia *****(*(Lismar)*)***** la tomare muy en cuenta, una de las razónes por la que hice mi fanfic, fue por eso que comentaste, casi no hay fanfic en español sobre kataang, pero bueno comiencen a leer…..**

**CAPITULO #21:---NUEVOS VINCULOS---**

**AANG**

Estoy en un parque que se encuentra a unas cuadras de la prepa, espero a Katara, me dijo que la esperara aquí para llegar juntos a la escuela…

-AANG!!!- cuando voltee vi a Katara corriendo hacia mi, me dio un gran abrazo, pero perdí el equilibrio y nos caímos los dos…por lo cual ambos estallamos en una carcajada…

-lo siento, jeje, no pensé que no caeríamos….

-esta bien- mientras me sacudida el uniforme – buenos días…

-buenos días…- se inclino hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, que Katara sea mi novia es lo mejor – bueno te pedí que me esperaras aquí, quería que llegáramos juntos para decirles a todos que ya andamos….

-me parece bien…- le extendí mi mano, y ella la tomo, y comenzamos a caminar hacia la prepa…

**TOPH**

Cuando llegue a la escuela, ya habían llegado casi todos mis amigos, menos Katara y Aang…

-que onda?? Que hay??

-pues no mucho…- dijo Sokka – solo dos grandes sorpresas…pero esperemos a que lleguen Aang y Katara….

-por que no llegaron juntos???

-me dijo que tenia algo que hacer, quien sabe que cosa era…..

….

-buenos días a todos- ese era Aang, llegaba con Katara – esta toda la "pandilla" junta, pasa algo??

-bueno, Teo y yo tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Zuko – bueno primero voy yo….invite a Mai a almorzar con nosotros…pero como no quiero que Azula se entere aun de lo nuestro, será en los jardines de la prepa….- todos aguardamos en silencio, una cosa es que ande con ella, otra es relacionarnos con ella, no se, pero creo que será una experiencia extraña…..

-pues…mmm creo que podremos superarlo…no es así??- dijo Suki, y todos asentimos con las cabeza, aclaro su garganta y continuo – y bueno, cual es la otra sorpresa?, la de Teo, cierto?, de que se trata??....

-buenos chicos, los únicos que saben de esto son Toph y Sokka, ya que me descubrieron ayer, primero que nada lamento no haberles contado antes, pero creo que una vez que sepan, me entenderán por que guarde silencio…Tylee y yo…andamos…somos…novios….y también lainvite a almorzar, hoy con nosotros….

-woow- le di a Teo un puñetazo en el hombro – esa si fue una gran sorpresa, lo de Zuko y Mai no me sorprendió tanto, pero tu y…esa??, bueno no la conozco mucho, pero es amiga de Azula y eso de por si ya habla mal de ella….

-yo conozco a Tylee desde niños, y la verdad es todo lo contrario de Azula…ella es amable, simpática y agradable…

-estoy de acuerdo con Zuko- comento Katara – yo e platicado con ella de vez en cuando, ya que estamos en el mismo club, y me parece una chica muy dulce y amable…no se como se junta con Azula…

-bueno…mi tío siempre me a dicho que no debo juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas…así que…creo que será divertido tener nuevas integrantes en nuestro circulo de amigos….a y por cierto…ya que están dando sorpresas- Aang volteo a ver a Katara – creo que tenemos otra…

-a es verdad…mmm….si…bueno como decirlo…

-KATARA Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!!- Aang le dio un fuerte abrazo a Katara, todos nos quedamos de O_O, jejeje….

-bueno…pues ya era hora no creen??- dijo Zuko

-pues que puedo decir…solo que no trates de pasarte de listo eee!!! Cabeza de aire - Sokka abrazo a Aang por el cuello y froto su puño en su cabeza – bienvenido a la familia!!!!

**ONJI**

Vaya forma de arruinarme el día, justo cuando entraba a la escuela, vi a Aang con su grupo de amigos, y vi claramente que el estaba tomado de la mano de Katara…cuando me acerque mas, pude escuchar que ya se habían hecho novios……

**MAI**

Zuko me pidió que almorzara con sus amigos, al parecer Tylee también ira, me conto todo ayer por teléfono, le dije a Zuko que asistiría, pero no se…me parece muy raro, tal vez el quiere que me lleve bien con sus amigos, pero no se si me agradaran, o si yo les agradare….

**ONJI**

**en el receso**

Tal vez esos dos ya sean novios, y todo sea formal y bla bla bla, pero no me quedare sin hacer nada, se de alguien que podría destruir esa parejita….

-buenos días…Jet

-pero mira lo que trajo la mañana, buenos días preciosa…- trato de abrazarme, vaya que este tipo es rápido…me aleje de el…

-tranquilo, solo vengo a darte la "buena nueva", deberías cuidar mas a "tu" Katara…no creo que te guste que ande de resbalosa con Aang….

-a que te refieres???

-hump, ya imaginaba que no sabias, esos dos ya son novios- le dije mientras llevaba mis manos a la cadera, al parecer no le agrado la noticia, ya que puso una horrible cara – bueno yo solo quería mantenerte alerta, nos vemos Jet – mientras pasaba mi mano por su babilla, me aleje de ahí, mientras comenzó a alegar algo con sus amigos….

**KATARA**

Cuando salimos al receso, fuimos a la cafetería a comprar nuestros almuerzos, pero después de eso, salimos de allí, para ir al los jardines donde era nuestra "cita" con Mai y Tylee, Zuko y Teo ya estaban allá con sus respectivas novias, no se pero siento que esto será algo….…

-raro!!!- volteamos a ver a Toph- trato de ser positiva como pies ligeros pero esta será la experiencia mas rara que haya tenido, ósea es como almorzar con el enemigo…que demonios les paso a esos dos al escoger novia???, …bueno esta bien no me meto con sus relaciones, pero hacernos almorzar con esas es demasiado…estoy aquí solo porque soy una buena amiga…..

-bueno Toph- le dije – eso dices por que no las conoces, te has hecho una imagen de ellas, imagen que tal vez no es la real…al menos eso espero….

-bueno chicos debemos sacrificarnos por el equipo- dijo Sokka – quien sabe podemos encontrarnos con una sorpresa, no lo creen???

-Sokka tiene razón- continuo Aang – Katara ha conversado con Tylee, y al igual que Zuko, cree que ella es una persona muy agradable….

-yo también e hablado con Tylee y pienso lo mismo, pero…Mai??, creo que nadie de nosotros hemos entablado conversación con ella, no es así??- pregunto Suki – como sea, actúen normales que ya llego la hora de la verdad…

Llegamos a donde estaban Teo, Zuko, Tylee y Mai…

**JET**

No puedo creer lo que me conto Onji!!!!, desde que Salí al receso estoy buscando a ese imbécil, le deje muy claro desde un principio que Katara era para mi, pero aun así no le importo y la persiguió hasta que…que….LLEGARON A ESTO!!! No puedo creer que ella le haya dicho que si…….

**TOPH**

Cuando llegamos donde estaban nuestras nuevas "amigas", nos dimos cuenta de que el lugar estaba casi deshabitado, éramos los únicos ahí, ya que son los jardines mas alejados, casi nadie va hacia allá…no sentamos en el pasto en circulo, Aang se sentó junto a Katara, Sokka quedo entre Suki y yo, y las dos parejitas juntas…  
cuando ya estábamos acomodados, fue muy incomodo, todos nos veíamos unos a otros, y nadie sabia como comenzar la platica…después comenzamos a almorzar pero seguíamos en silencio…

-diablos!!! Hay tanta tensión que se puede cortar con un cuchillo- dije yo

-se dice "hay tanta tensión en el aire que se puede cortar con un cuchillo"- Katara me corrigió

-como sea!!! El punto es que nadie aquí esta cómodo!!!- Aang paso su mano detrás de la espalda de Katara y jalo mi cabello…- auch!!...Ok, me lo merecía….

**AANG **

Después de castigar a Toph por ser tan imprudente, trate de calmar el ambiente….

-emm…bueno…Tylee…como se conocieron tu y Teo?

-ah!! Pues, un día al salir de mi club, como queda cerca de la alberca donde practica el club de natación, salimos juntos de la escuela, ya que vivimos más o menos cerca y pues nos fuimos conociendo y así…

-y bueno…que tal lo tomara la hermana de este- Toph señalo a Zuko y todos la observamos – ahora que?? No es un secreto que no le caemos bien….

-pues...Toph tiene razón…- continuo Suki – se lo dirán o aun no???

-emm…yo se lo diría cuando sea, la verdad no creo que se enoje mucho conmigo…- dijo Tylee

-pues a mi me gustaría mantenérselo en secreto para siempre...- dijo Zuko – ya me imagino cuando sepa, nada mas va a estar molestando….

El ambiente se había relajado, ya estábamos más cómodos, aunque la conversación aun era algo torpe…Katara y Zuko estaban en lo cierto, Tylee es muy agradable, creo que un poco mas de confianza, nos llevaremos bien con ella, es muy sociable, por otro lado, Mai casi no habla, y me siento algo incomodo, solo responde con frases cortas o monosílabas…pero digamos que intentaremos llevarnos mejor…

**TEO**

Al parecer todo salió bien, ya timbraron para entrar a clases, les dije a mis amigos que los vería en el salón….

-y bueno…que te parecieron???

-quienes?? Tus amigos???- me contesto Tylee

-sii, pues quienes mas, jeje

-me parecen muy agradables, me cayeron bien, tengo una pregunta….

-que??

-Katara y Aang…andan??

-a eso, si, creo que desde ayer….

-ooo, que bien!!!, me parece que lucen muy bien juntos….

**Hora de salida**

**JET**

Antes de que saliera del club, le quite a Aang su billetera, y el muy tonto no se dio cuenta, espero caiga en la trampa…

**AANG**

Las clases habían terminado, y ya era fin de semana, iba al club de Katara…

-buenas tardes señorita, permítame escoltarla a la salida…

-jaja, gracias- Me tomo del brazo y salimos juntos hacia la puerta de salida……

**ZUKO**

Sali del salón de mi club, llevaba mi mochila totalmente desordenada, meti todo mal mi uniforme de tae, y mientras caminaba a la salida trataba de acomodar las cosas, pero solo empeoro, se abrió el cierre y salió todo….

-demonios!!!- me agache para recoger mis pertenencias

-tienes problemas Zuko?

Cuando levante la mirada, vi a Hanh acompañado de Chan, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto….

-no, no los tengo….

-pues ahora si

**AANG**

Cuando caminaba hacia la salida con Katara del brazo, pensé en invitarle algo, en la cuadra de al lado de la escuela hay una tienda de helado, pero cuando busque mi cartera, no la encontré….

-que pasa Aang??

-no encuentro mi cartera…déjame ver en las cosas del club…-por mas que busque, no estaba – creo que se me quedo en el club, de seguro se me cayo cuando me cambie…

-KATARA!!! Ven un momento- unas chicas del club de Katara le hablaron

-espera un momento!!!, vas a ir a buscarla???

-si, regreso pronto, si quieres espérame aquí con tus amigas…

-esta bien

Corría hacia el club, pero en uno de los pasillos me encontré a Jet…

-hola amigo…

-no tengo tiempo Jet, no molestes…

-pensé que buscabas esto…

-que? Mi cartera!!! Oye, esta vez cruzaste la línea, eso es robar…

-no, no lo es, todo tu dinero esta dentro, si quieres cuéntalo…- me lanzo la cartera, siento algo extraño, creo que estoy en problemas, me guarde la cartera en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, Jet me observaba, solo di media vuelta, para encontrarme con Pipsqueak, amigo de Jet, cuando lo vi, supe que estaba en lo cierto, no creo que hayan venido a regresar mi cartera amablemente, al menos no esta el resto de la pandilla de Jet…

-parece que no lo entiendes, cierto??-

solo voltee a ver a Jet, lo cual fue muy mala idea, ya que quede totalmente vulnerable para Pipsqueak, quien me tomo inmovilizando mis brazos desde atrás…

-y ahora que quieres Jet!!!, ya te diste cuenta de que solo no puedes???- trataba de zafarme, pero Pipsqueak es algo mas grande que yo, incluso que Jet…

-no, solo digamos que es mi venganza, te lo advertí, Katara estaba fuera de tu liga idiota….


	22. capitulo 22: AUCH!

**HOLA A TODOS!!!, pues esta vez esoty mucho mas feliz que antes, primero, ya casi es navidad, y también porque tengo nuevas lectoras: ****ELIZA***** y ****Lain Ameirani**** (supongo yo que es niña, si no, corrígeme XD) y pues me han dejado mas reviews, lo cual me da ánimos a continuar n_n, pero ya no escribo mas, les dejo la historia, este capitulo es de mis favoritos, me gusta la acción X3….**

**CAPITULO #22:---AUCH!!!---**

**ZUKO**

Cuando dijo eso, sabia que estaba en problemas, así que me puse de pie, o al menos era lo que pretendía, por que antes de eso, Hanh me dio una patada en el estomago, por , el y Chan están en el club de futbol, así que patea muy bien, Chan me dio un golpe en la espalda lo que me hizo caer completamente, después me levanto, apenas podía moverme, por lo que fui presa fácil, Hanh me dio varios puñetazos en la cara…

-eso solo fue por haberme arrebatado a Mai

Chan me lanzo al suelo, comencé a toser, y escupí sangre…..

**AANG**

-Katara nunca estuvo interesada en ti!!!!

Jet me dio cuatro puñetazos seguidos en el estomago, no podía respirar, comencé a toser, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, pero Jet me dio otros 2 puñetazos, esta vez en la cara, uno alcanzo un poco mi nariz, y comencé a sangrar, Pipsqueak me soltó y me arrojo al suelo, estaba sobre mis manos y rodillas, tratando de respirar y de no ahogarme con mi sangre, pero Jet decidió cerrar con una patada en mi estomago…por un momento pensé que me iba a desmayar, no podía respirar...

-no te preocupes, no morirás, esto no fue todo idiota, no se como le hare, pero no te dejare tranquilo…

Pipsqueak y Jet se fueron, yo estaba recostado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar mi respiración, detener mi sangrado, y con una gran impotencia al no haber podido defenderme de ese cobarde…

**ZUKO**

Mientras estaba recuperando el aire, Chan me dio una patada en el estomago…

-ZUKO!!!!!

Esa voz me recordaba a alguien, la patada me mando al suelo, pero cuando voltee, vi a Mai, corriendo hacia mí, se sentó al lado mío, y me recostó en sus piernas…

-que demonios hicieron??!!

-Mai!! Porque nos culpas- dijo Hanh

-es obvio que fueron ustedes- dijo Mai mientras buscaba en su mochila algo, saco una ropa, tal vez su uniforme de kendo, lo uso para limpiar mi sangre…

-el se lo gano, tu estabas conmigo, pero el se entrometió…

-dejarte fue mi decisión, me hubieras golpeado a mi…-Hanh se molesto ante esto, pero solo dio media vuelta y se marcho junto con Chan…

-estoy bien, no te preocupes…- le dije a Mai

-estas lleno de sangre, lo mejor seria ir a enfermería, pero para esta hora el doctor y la enfermera ya se fueron….

Mai me ayudo a levantarme, para buscar algo de atención médica…

**KATARA**

Aang ya se tardo tardando mucho, Sokka y Toph dijeron que nos esperaban afuera…

-Katara!!, aun estas aquí…

-hola Jet, si estoy esperando a Aang…

-ah, nos vemos hasta el lunes….

-si, hasta luego….

Que raro, normalmente, Jet se me habría insinuado como siempre, bueno como sea, iré a buscar a Aang, en que se estará tardando tanto??, tal vez no encuentra su cartera….

Cuando iba camino al club de Aang, vi a alguien recostado en medio del pasillo, cuando me acerque mas, vi que era Aang…

-Aang?? AANG!!!- cuando me acerque mas, vi que su camisa estaba llena de sangre…

-Katara?...

-que paso??- me senté a su lado y lo levante, apoyando su torso sobre mi – estas sangrando de la nariz?? Aang!! Dime que paso!!...- el trataba de detener su sangre poniendo sus manos en su nariz

-fue Jet…digamos que me puso una trampa, y caí en ella, y así me dejo…no me pude defender, Pipsqueak, su amigo, me estaba sujetando…

-vamos…- cruce su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda y lo ayude a levantarse – busquemos a Sokka y a Toph, tenemos que detener la sangre de tu nariz….

**TOPH**

Estoy con Sokka afuera de la escuela, esperando a Aang y a Katara, pero ya me estoy desesperando, ya se tardaron mucho…

-ash!! A que hora se les ocurrirá a estos salir de la maldita escuela!!!

-ya se, ya me estoy hartando también…

-sabes…deberías ir a buscarlos, quien sabe, tal vez están juntos en algún lugar, solos, haciendo cosas malas…ella es tu hermana…- no podía aguantar la risa después de decir eso…

-ja ja Toph, muy graciosa, deja de meterme ideas en la cabeza…

-ash que aburrido, pensé que saldrías corriendo…

-pues no, por que Katara es…- Sokka se detuvo y apunto en dirección a la escuela, cuando voltee vi a Katara ayudando a Aang a caminar- que paso??

-no se, pero vamos tonto!!!

Sokka y yo corrimos para ayudarlos…diablos Aang esta lleno de sangre…

-que diablos paso??? Por que Aang esta lleno de sangre- cuando vi mejor me di cuenta de que aun salía sangre de su nariz…creo que me estoy asustando…

-Jet…fue Jet y un amigo de el, golpearon a Aang…

-ese imbécil, el muy cobarde no puedo solo…-

Sokka cambio de lugar con Katara, el uniforme de ella también se había llenado de sangre… busque entre mis cosas y saque una toalla, para detener la hemorragia de Aang…

-estas bien pies ligeros??

-me siento un poco mareado…

-ok, la casa mas cercana es la tuya te llevaremos ahí….

**MAI**

Zuko pensó en ir a su casa, pero recordó que para esta hora su papá estaría ahí para comer, así que le dije que mejor fuéramos a la mía, mis padres no están, solo están algunas personas del servicio, mi hermano y su nana…  
entramos por la puerta trasera, procurando que no nos vieran, para que no hagan preguntas…  
estando en la sala de mi casa, saque algunas cosas para curar a Zuko…

-auch!...

-lo siento, en tu nariz solo tienes una pequeña herida, pero lo que me preocupa, son esos moretones que están apareciendo en tu rostro…

-no se como se lo explicare a mamá, auch!!...hump ni pensar en papá…

-Hanh…es un idiota…que acaso pensó que haciendo esto yo volvería con el??

-pues…tal vez sabia que no lo harías, pero aun así quería hacerme daño, creo que yo haría lo mismo…

-entonces tu también eres un idiota…todos los hombres son unos idiotas…

-gracias??

**ZUKO**

Mai se me quedo viendo y luego me dio un abrazo, el cual claro que le correspondí…

-lo siento…si no me hubiera metido con ese imbécil no te habría pasado esto…

-no es tu culpa…

-entonces por que siento que si lo es??

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato…Mai siempre parece fría y distante, pero conmigo es totalmente diferente, llega a ser hasta tierna…

-sabes, te besaría, pero creo que no lo disfrutarías…- ella se me quedo viendo a los labios, ya que del lado derecho los tenia algo inflamados por los golpes…

-si…por el momento no seria muy agradable…dame otro abrazo…

**AANG**

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mi tío no estaba, y que bueno que no esta, si me viera así con la camisa llena de sangre le da un ataque, me acompañan Toph, Katara y Sokka quien me esta ayudando a caminar, me duele horriblemente el estomago y la cara, siento como si me hubieran tirado una gran roca encima…Katara fue al baño por algunas cosas, para ayudarme, al menos la hemorragia ya se detuvo…Sokka me ayudo a recostarme en la sala de mi casa…

-gracias Sokka

-no hay problema amigo…pero dime, como paso todo…- le conté con lujo de detalle – ese Jet!! Siempre a sido un cobarde, no se como le haremos pero no la vamos a cobrar, le dire a Zuko para que nos ayude, deberíamos golpearlo entre los tres…

-entre los cuatro!!! Siempre e dejado muy en claro que la única con derecho a masacrar a mis amigos soy yo!! Así que cuenten conmigo, o si, pateare muy duro el trasero de ese tipo…

-a mi también me gustaría golpear a Jet- dijo Katara mientras se acercaba a mi con algunas medicinas, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a curarme…

-bien dicho Kat!!! Te enseñare algunos movimientos, con la ayuda de Sokka, Zuko y mía te haremos toda una Lucy Liu!!!

-yo también quiero cobrarme lo que auch!!...lo que me hizo, pero no creo que reuniendo un ejército de amigos sea la mejor forma, si lo enfrentara con todos ustedes de mi lado, seria rebajarme a su nivel…

-bueno si de niveles bajos hablamos, dejémosle el trabajo a zuzu…

-jajajaja tendré que recordar eso- dijo Sokka – por cierto ni vi a Zuko en la salida…

-regresando al tema…- les dije tratando de regresar la conversación al asunto

-pensándolo bien, creo que Aang esta en lo cierto, no creo que pelear con Jet sea lo correcto, aunque se lo merezca…- Katara puso una bolsa de con hielo en mi cara para bajar la inflamación…

-esta frio esta frio!!!

-si, y se llama hielo, tonto

-eso apesta a sarcasmo Toph

-si como sea, al menos ya no estas sangrando, deberías ir a checarte, puede que te hayas roto algo en la nariz o solo por precaución- es raro cuando Toph se preocupa en serio por alguien, pero eso me demuestra que en verdad le importo, y bueno, no esperaba menos de varios años de amistad…y siendo mi mejor amiga…

-si, tienes razón…

**ZUKO**

Me quede casi toda la tarde en casa de Mai, pero ya era hora de ir a mi hogar, al menos para esta hora papá aun no regresa del trabajo, así podre explicarle todo tranquilamente a mamá…

-ya llegue…

-Zuko!! Por fin, en donde has estado tod… que te paso!!!

-sobrino!! Estas lleno de moretones…

Mi tio Iroh estaba en mi casa, a veces nos visita, regularmente viene a platicar con mamá, y digamos que le ayuda a molestarme…

-estoy bien, no fue nada

-como que nada- mamá examino mi cara con sus manos – Zuko dime que paso?!

Les explique a los dos todoooo, también la parte de que Mai y yo andamos…al parecer mamá se tranquilizo un poco…

-no puede ser, conozco a esos jóvenes, creo que son hijos del secretario de seguridad de la ciudad, algo asi…es reprochable que hayan actuado de esa manera…

-lo se, si hubiera peleado con uno a la vez, les habría roto la cara…

-Zuko!! Aun así no me gusta que andes de conflictivo…

-tu madre tiene razón sobrino, es mejor que no busques mas problemas…pero bueno, olvidemos eso, y mejor cuéntanos mas sobre tu nueva relación…- mamá y mi tío rieron, pero de forma burlona, como si fuera una gran noticia, no se, fue raro…

-tio!! No empieces, mamaaá

-que!!? No hice nada, es solo que quiero saber mas, ya me estaba asustando verte siempre con tu amigo Sokka, y los dos sin novia, ya pensaba cosas raras…

-aaa ya ves!!? Ya empezaste con esas bromas otra vez…si sigues no les voy a contar nada…

-ya Iroh, si no, no va a querer decir nada…

Les conté como se dio nuestra relación, y cuando me le declare, juro que podía sentir mi cara toda roja y tibia…

-jajaja que bien, que bien, cuando le cuente a Luten, se pondrá muy feliz también, les contare a todos los de la cafetería!!…

-no tío!!! No quiero que todo el mundo sepa, además acuérdate que aun no le contamos a Azula

-no pasa nada, mis empleados son discretos…tenemos que compartir la felicidad de la primera relación de mi sobrino favorito…

-ash- puse mi mano derecha en mi frente – si Mai se entera que quieres hacer eso probablemente termine conmigo…

-claro que no será su bienvenida a la familia…

Mientras mi tío y mamá reían de las bromas que el decía, me di cuenta que estos golpes trajeron algo bueno, al menos mi tío y mamá ya saben de lo mío con Mai…eso me da algo de tranquilidad…

**Tengo pensado hacer algo sobre la navidad, espero que coincida con la fecha, les gusto este capitulo??, dejen sus comentarios, bye, feliz navidad!!! n_n**


	23. capitulo 23: EL UNIFORME DE ZUKO

**Feliz año 2009!!!!! Jejeej pues con tanta fiesta y celebración, no tuve tiempo de subir nuevo capitulo, pero ya estoy aquí, gracias por los reviews de todos y por seguir conmigo, espero se la hayan pasado súper y pues lo mejor este año, jeje, lean por favor….**

**CAPITULO #23:---EL UNIFORME DE ZUKO---**

**AANG**

Un día nuevo, es fin de semana, sábado para ser exacto, tengo todo el día libre, debería estar feliz, cierto?, pues no lo estoy, me duele horrible el estomago, y un poco la cara, ayer por la noche mi tío llego algo tarde, y no se dio cuenta de lo que paso, no lo quiero preocupar, a demás estoy bien, hoy tiene un trabajo extra, así que no va a estar durante casi todo el día, eso me da tiempo para que baje la inflamación de mi cara, al menos un poco, esperare a que se vaya a su trabajo, pero tengo ganas de ir al baño, y en el segundo piso solo hay uno en el pasillo…ya no me puedo aguantar…Salí de mi cuarto y rápidamente me fui al baño, pero mi tío venia en camino, así que solo oculte la cara, para entrar rápido al baño…

-buenos días Aang…

-buenos días tío…- mi plan habría salido a la perfección, pero por ir de descuidado, al entrar me golpe los dedos del pie derecho, me dolió mucho, perdí el equilibrio, me caí, y me dolieron los golpes del estomago…- auch!!!!! Au au me duele me duele…- no pude evitar ponerme la manos en el estomago…

-AANG!! Que paso!!! Por que tienes estos moretones en la cara, te duele el estomago??

-algo…auch!! Bueno mas o menos- mi tío me ayudo a levantarme, me dolió mucho la caída…

Mi tío me pidió que le explicara todo, y pues tuve que decirle, la verdad no me regaño, estaba preocupado por mi…

-ya no te preocupes tío, estoy bien, ayer mis amigos me ayudaron, ya me siento mejor, es obvio que me duela…

-pues iré a hablar con el director, no podemos dejar esto así…

-no tiene sentido, a el le dará lo mismo, prefiero cobrármelo yo…

-pero tampoco quiero que andes de pelea en pelea…me alegra que las cosas entre tu y esa niña hayan funcionado, pero, por favor ya no te metas en problemas…

-si, lo intentare, sabes me alegra que ya sepas sobre lo mío y Katara, me quita un peso de encima

-lo se, bueno, lo mejor es que descanses un poco, regreso en la tarde para comer juntos…

**ZUKO**

Desde ayer, me oculto de papá, no quiero que me vea con los moretones, comenzaría a hacer muchas preguntas, y estoy seguro de que terminaríamos peleando, así que voy directo a la cafetería de mi tio, le pregunte si estaba bien que me pasara el fin de semana ahí, ayudándole como mesero para no estar de ocioso…iba bajando las escaleras, de forma silenciosa, por que papá se estaba bañando…

-a donde tan temprano, zuzu??

-que te importa…

-no creo que sea correcto que no le pidas permiso a papá para salir…

-ja, como si le importara lo que pasa conmigo, con el permiso de mamá tengo…

-claro que le importas a papá, le importa que no lo avergüences…

-vete al demo…- respire hondo y seguí mi camino

-no le podrás ocultar a papá esos golpes por mucho tiempo…

-parece que para ti esta bien que tu novio se comporte como un matón…

-te metiste con la novia de su mejor amigo, solo le ayudo….

-si…eso era lo que esperaba de ti…

-al menos me alegra que hayas escogido a Mai, siempre pensé que terminarías con otro tipo de mujer….

Solo continúe mi camino, trate de lucir sorprendido o asustado ante el hecho, de que Azula ya sabe lo de Mai y yo…

**SOKKA**

Estaba en la computadora, ayer le envié un correo a Zuko, para contarle lo que le paso a Aang, como no lo pude localizar toda la tarde, pues Zuko me contesto el correo, y en el decía que Hanh y Chan lo habían golpeado a el, por que anda con Mai, ahora entiendo por que no lo vi a la salida, también me dijo que como no quiere que su papá se entere, se ira todo el fin de semana a la cafetería de su tío, creo que le va a ayudar como mesero, eso será interesante, no lo veo como mesero….

-Katara!!!- fui en busca de Katara para contarle el ultimo chisme- donde estas mujer!!!!

-deja de decirme así Sokka…que quieres?…

-por fin te encuentro- estaba en la cocina sosteniendo una hoja de papel, los dos estábamos en pijama – y donde están nuestros padres??

-salieron a un mandado, junto con gran gran, nos dejaron este recado, vuelven hasta en la tarde, y también, nos dejaron trabajo y dinero…

-a si?, que trabajo?

-nos pidieron que hagamos las compras, aquí esta todo lo que vamos a comprar…- me señalo la lista – bueno, podemos almorzar, y después ir al super…que era lo que querías decirme?

-yo?? a es verdad!!!

Mientras almorzábamos, le conté a Katara todo lo que Zuko me escribió en su correo…

-woow, o sea que al pobre de Zuko también lo golpearon??, parece que la única forma en que los hombres pueden resolver sus cosas es a golpes…

-como sea, Zuko estará todo el fin de semana de mesero con su tio, lo cual será bastante raro…

-jaja, tienes razón, hay que ir a verlo…

-yo pensaba lo mismo, hagámoslo después de hacer las compras…

**ZUKO**

Llegue a la cafetería de mi tío, mas o menos tarde, la culpa fue de Azula…

-tio, buenos días

-buenos días sobrino, llegas a buena hora…

-a si?, pensé que había llegado tarde…

-no, aun no llega ninguno de mis meseros, es que los sábados abro mas tarde…

-tío- entrecerré un poco mis ojos – por que no me lo dijiste ayer?? Pude haber dormido un poco más…

-no sobrino, tu no entiendes, me vas ayudar en algo…

-en que??

-buenos días primo!!!- ese es mi primo Luten, llegaba a la cafetería con dos grandes bolsas de plástico…

-buenos días Luten…

-que bueno que ya llegaste hijo, están listo?

-si, la costurera me dijo que todos habían quedado perfectos, y yo los vi, creo que son exactamente como los imaginaste…

-excelente!!!

-que traen las bolsas?

-sobrino, aquí dentro esta la nueva imagen de mi cafetería, has oído hablar de los meido café?

-mmm- puse mi mano en mi barbilla-…meido?..cafe?...no la verdad no…

-pues para que te des una idea, mira esto…

Mi tío saco un gran poster publicitario de una cafetería, todo estaba en japonés, también estaban posando unas chicas japonesas, disfrazadas como de sirvientas con lindos trajes esponjados y chicos japoneses con trajes como de mayordomos, muy elegantes…

-emm, creo que sigo sin entender tío…- mi tio se carcajeo..

-Luten muéstrale los que hay en las bolsas…

Mi primo saco un traje parecido al de las chicas del poster, era muy bonito…

-es el nuevo futuro de mi cafetería, mis meseras se disfrazaran, lo cual le dará un aire de novedad a mi cafetería, además de que será la única en su tipo, atraerá más clientela…

-woow, me parece una gran idea, yo entraría a una cafetería si sus meseras usan ese disfraz…

-si, pero mi papá no descuidara a su clientela femenina- mi primo saco otro traje, pero esta vez era de hombre, como de mayordomo, era muy elegante…- los meseros usaran este…

-claro, no quiero que mis clientas se siente excluidas de esto, a demás si yo fuera una chica y mi cafetería favorita solo disfrazara lindas meseras, me molestaría…

-si, supongo…aguarda!!!- si yo voy a ser mesero, tendré que…?

-sobrino tu serás el primero en probarte el nuevo uniforme…

-que!!, tío, es verdad, son muy elegante, pero tu sabes que a mi no me gusta disfrazarme desde que era niño, no me gustaba halloween!!...

-si te gustaba primo, hasta que mi tía Ursa te disfrazo como una gran calabaza jajajaja aun tenemos esa foto, verdad papá??

-si, jajaja, la guardo en un lugar especial, Zuko a tratado de destruirla muchas veces…

-ja ja, muy gracioso, algún día encontrare esa foto, algún día encontrare la copia de ustedes y la que guarda mamá…como sea no me cambien el tema, no quiero usar eso…

-primo te veras muy apuesto y elegante…

-úsalo tu entonces…

-ni que fuera ridículo…jajajaja, no te creas, en los ratos libres en que le ayude a papá voy usar el uniforme, así que no te pongas exigente…

-vamos sobrino, pruébatelo…- mi tío se acercaba sujetando el traje entre sus manos…

**SOKKA**

Estaba con Katara en el super, comprando lo que nuestros padres nos habían pedido…bueno Katara es la que se encarga de eso, yo mas bien empujo el carrito…

-falta mucho para terminar la lista…

-ya deja de molestar…como sea, cuando terminemos tendremos que ir a casa a dejar todo, no quiero ir a la cafetería de Iroh cargando todo…

-tienes razón…vayamos a casa de Aang antes, para que nos acompañe, y que Toph también vaya…

-me parece buena idea…

**AZULA**

-Tylee!! Por fin contestas el teléfono, e tratado de hablar contigo desde en la mañana…

-por que?? Que paso??

-dime…sabias sobre lo de Zuko y Mai- Tylee tardo algunos segundos en contestar…

-si…lo sabia, pero no dije nada porque ellos te querían decir…tiempo después…

-vaya, mis dos "mejores amigas" me ocultan cosas

-no es para tanto, solo querían guardarlo en secreto…

-bueno, hay algo mas que no sepa…

-ejem…bueno, no se como vayas a tomar esto pero…no se si te acuerdes de Teo, de nuestra clase, bueno…estoy saliendo con el…

-que!! Y porque no me habías dicho??

-por que es amigo de los amigos de Zuko, y no se, pensé que te molestaría…

-pues si!!!, pero…, como sea… nos vemos en la escuela….

No puede ser que esas dos me oculten tantas cosas, que demonios les pasa!!!

**TOPH**

Llegue a casa de Aang, me aburro mucho los fines de semana, ya que estoy sola en casa, por eso, casi siempre vengo a casa de pies ligeros…

-ya esperaba tu llegada…Toph

-si lo se, mi mamá no me quería dejar venir, dice que todos los sábados me la paso aquí, cree que podría causar molestias…

-eso es verdad, pero prefiero que estés aquí a que este solo…podrías cuidar a tu pobre amigo golpeado

-emmm, eso no suena divertido, preferiría golpearte, pero ya lo hicieron, así que hagamos otra cosa…

En eso tocaron la puerta, y fui a abrir…

-Toph!! Que bueno que estas aquí, eso nos ahorra tiempo…

-Sokka, Katara, pasen, vine a visitara pies ligeros…

-si nosotros también….

Katara se paso directo hasta donde esta Aang, y le dio un beso en la boca y lo abrazo cuidadosamente…

-ya estas mejor??

-creo que acabo de sentirme mejor

-agh!!!- dijimos Sokka y yo al mismo tiempo

-bueno, como sea, Katara y yo tenemos algo que contarles…

Sokka nos hablo del correo que Zuko le envió, y que el también había sido golpeado por Chan y Hanh…

-así que no solo tenemos que golpear a Jet, también a esos dos…

-bueno Toph, no recuerdo que hayamos decidió golpearlos, pero si es así, creo que si..- dijo Katara

-y bueno hay otra cosa…como Zuko no quiere que su papá lo vea todo lleno de moretones, se fue todo el día a trabajar en la cafetería de su tío…

-Zuko trabajando?? Y de mesero, jaja, eso es raro…

-pies ligeros tiene razón… hay que verlo!!!

-por eso Sokka y yo vinimos por ustedes para ir a dar un vistazo…

**ZUKO**

Me e pasado toda la mañana sirviendo pasteles, pays, capuccinos, cafés, malteadas, y con el uniforme de mayordomo, mi tío dice que luzco muy guapo y que le voy a atraer clientela femenina, pero aun me siento raro, además ya me saco otra foto, me pago para que sonriera, las demás meseras y meseros también usan el uniforme, y parece que no se quejan, la verdada es que se llama mucho la atención con este tipo de ropa, ya van dos chicas que me dan su numero telefónico sin que se los haya pedido y tres me han mandado besos lo cual es muy embarazoso, pero divertido para mi tío, parece ser que mis moretones no llaman mucho la atencion…

-Zuko!!! Amigo, luces genial…

Cuando voltee no lo podía creer, estaban Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph….

-QUE!!?? Que hacen aquí???

-vinimos a visitarte en tu nuevo trabajo- me dijo Katara – luce muy bien, te favorece mucho

-si tengo que admitirlo, Katara tiene razón – dijo Aang –

-jajaja zuzu tu nuevo trabajo es genial

-muchachos que bueno que nos visitan después de mucho sin vernos, y bueno que piensan de los uniformes de mis meseros y meseras?

-creo que son geniales- dijo Sokka mientras intercambiaba miradas con una de las meseras…

-fue lo que le dije a mi sobrino, aunque al principio fue un poco difícil hacer que se pusiera el uniforme, pero luce muy bien….

-ya tío….

-tengo una idea, tomémonos una foto!!!

-no Toph eso no…

-seria genial, pero no traigo mi cámara fotográfica….

-yo aquí tengo la mía

-tío no!!!

Para que contar el resto, antes de servirles lo que querían, me obligaron a tomarme una foto, esta vez no me dieron dinero para sonreír, Toph me dijo que si no lo hacia, me golpeaba, pero como sea, esta foto será un buen recuerdo…espero no tener que trabajar siempre con un uniforme así….

**No sabia como nombrara a este capitulo, así que me pareció gracioso llamarlo EL UNIFORME DE ZUKO, ya que creo que es lo mas llamativo de este episodio, Dejen sus comentarios XD**


	24. capitulo 24: EXCURSIÓN ESCOLAR

**CAPITULO #24:---EXCURSIÓN ESCOLAR---**

**KATARA**

Hoy en vez de tener clases normales en la preparatoria, vamos a ir a una excursión escolar, visitaremos un museo de historia natural, bueno solo irán los grupos de primer grado, en el recorrido por el museo haremos un reporte para la clase de biología con el profesor Bumi sobre algún tema que veamos y nos interese, el trabajo es en parejas. En el autobús escolar voy sentada junto a Aang…

-no pudimos estar juntos y solos el fin de semana, así que aprovecharemos esta excursión…

-tu idea de pasar tiempo juntos es una excursión escolar- le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos

-bueno, es muy poco usual, pero ya vienen los exámenes y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para salir, así que hay que aprovechar lo que tengamos- Aang me tomo de la mano

-vaya pero si van derramando miel- Toph se hizo escuchar desde el asiento trasero donde venia junto con Suki – pensé que no podían ser mas insoportables pero siempre me sorprenden

-gracias por arruinar la atmosfera que había creado Toph

-para eso son los amigos pies ligeros

Es graciosa la idea de Aang, una cita en el museo mientras hacemos la tarea, no me parece divertido, pero como el estuvo algo cansado durante el fin por los golpes que tenia, veamos que pasa….

**ZUKO**

-así que por hoy será como en los viejos tiempo, solo tu y yo amigo

-si, ya que los demás están en su excursión podremos reflexionar como es que ya casi todos tienen novia o novio, hasta tu, menos yo…

-ooo te pondrás melancólico??- Sokka y yo murmurábamos entre la primer clase, la de física con el profesor Pakku – tu eres un tonto al no intentarlo de nuevo con Suki…

-hump, no se pero cada vez veo mas lejana esa posibilidad…

-tal vez podrías intentarlo de nuevo, no se…auch!!!!

No pude terminar de hablar con Sokka ya que el maestro Pakku me golpeo en la cabeza con un libro…

-bueno, joven Zuko, ese fue un intento por despertar a su cerebro y que se enfoque a mi clase…

-lo siento profesor

-ponga atención y no me haga repetir esto…

**TOPH**

Ya habíamos llegado al museo, lo cual me parece algo aburrido, no soy muy buena haciendo trabajos escritos, por eso me alegra que Suki haya aceptado ser mi compañera, es mejor trabajar con una amiga…

-jóvenes acérquense todos- ese es el profesor Bumi – bueno ya saben que deben hacer una vez que entremos al museo, en equipos de 2 personas harán un reporte sobre un tema que les interese, les daré una hora y media, después de eso nos veremos en la cafetería del museo para que tomen su almuerzo, y tendrán dos horas mas para terminar su trabajo, tiene tiempo suficiente para hacer un trabajo excelente, así que no me decepcionen, recuerden que es gran parte de la calificación final…- todos estábamos a punto de tomar nuestro camino por ese museo cuando- esperen aun no termino, mmm…creo que no les había avisado, pero esta vez decidí formar los equipo yo- todos comenzamos a murmurar, obvio que no nos gusta esa idea – bueno ya guarden silencio, las parejas las hare por medio de la lista del grupo, será mas fácil calificar, ya saben el número 1 con el 2, el 3 con el 4, y así, veamos el numero uno en la lista es la señorita Onji…quien hará equipo con el dos…el joven Aang…

Uff enseguida pude ver que la cara de Aang y Katara cambaron totalmente, igual que la de Onji…

**AANG**

Noooo!!!! Habiendo tantas chicas en mi grupo, porque con ella?, porque Dios?? Que e hecho yo?? estoy seguro que a Katara no le agradara esto para nada…  
al final de que el profesor Bumi termino de organizar las parejas, Katara quedo con Teo(quien había hecho pareja con Tylee), Suki con Tylee, y de forma inesperada Toph quedo junto con Azula…

-emm…Katara??- parecía muy incomoda con la situación

-si Aang?- me contesto con una voz algo enfadada

-emm mira ya veré como podemos estar juntos, en el almuerzo toda mi atención será tuya…

-AANG!!! Te estoy esperando- me grito Onji desde no muy lejos

-con que estar juntos todo el día no???- Katara dio media vuelta y se fue con Teo…aaah rayos!!! Porque Dios??? Porque me tenia que pasar esto???

**KATARA**

AAAAAHHH!!! Por que con ella??? Si de por si siempre se le queda viendo a Aang, ahora van a pasar tiempo juntos y a solas, ese tiempo me pertenece, creo que me porte algo antipática con Aang siendo que no es su culpa, tengo ganas de golpear al profesor Bumi, como me hizo esto!!!…

-KATARA!!

-que!! Lo siento no estaba poniendo atención Teo

-si mientras te preguntaba que tema te gustaría mirabas al profesor de forma rara…

-emmm- desvié mi mirada de Bumi – no se de que hablas Teo…me da igual el tema si quieres escógelo tu…

-mira yo se que prefieres estar con Aang y no te ofendas eres genial pero me gustaría estar con Tylee, pero el destino es algo raro y míranos aquí hablando de lo mucho que extrañamos a ciertas personas…

-jaja gracias Teo, creo que necesitaba una bofetada o que alguien me hiciera entrar en razón, gracias por hacer lo segundo…

-seque Aang y Onji salieron una vez, pero no creo que el este interesado en ella si te pidió a ti que fueras su novia, así que tranquilízate, el no hará nada malo…

-la verdad, creo que me preocupa mas que le hará ella a el…

**ONJI**

parece que este día me levante con mucha suerte, gracias Bumi, gracias por emparejarme con Aang …

-y bueno Aang- tome el brazo derecho de Aang mientras caminábamos por un pasillo – que tema te gustaría??

-la verdad…no tengo idea…hay muchas cosas interesantes…y tu que piensas??

-la verdad tampoco me puedo decidir por un tema…Katara se enfado por que quedamos juntos??- no puedo perderme esta información, Aang me miro de forma natural y algo inexpresivo…un gesto súper sexy en el!!!

-emm…bueno, es que yo le prometí que estaríamos juntos durante esta excursión, pero creo que las cosas no salieron como lo planee, y si se molesto un poco…

-bueno, ella esta siendo algo injusta, debe tomar en cuenta que tu no decidiste emparejarte conmigo…fue el profesor quien lo decidió, no tu, no debería molestarse por eso…

-pues si…tienes razón…ahora que lo pienso creo que si fue algo injusta…como sea, enfoquémonos en el reporte…

**TOPH**

Por que???!!!! Por que Dios??? Mándame las 7 plagas!!!, que mis padres me quiten mis videojuegos, hazme usar un vestido, lo que sea menos estar con el demonio…

-emmm…debemos dejar esto en claro, el hecho de que seamos pareja es un asco, te odio Azula

-créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo Bei Fong- por que me llama por mi apellido?? Es un monstruo – me sorprende que siendo de tan prestigiada familia seas…emm como eres…

-si me e preguntado lo mismo

-que?!!

-ash, mira si vamos a trabajar juntas debemos emm por lo menos tolerarnos…

-esto es extraño, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo…si no te molesta yo elegiré el tema, me encargare dela mayoría, no se que tan ignorante eres…

-mi ignorancia es proporcional a tu sentido del humor…muy poca

-me sorprende que puedas formar frases como esa

Hump, será una mañana larga….

**AANG**

Onji y yo comenzábamos a redactar nuestro reporte, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Katara, y bueno estaba algo confundido por lo que había dicho Onji, supongo que Katara se sintió mal por esto…pero no debió tratarme de esa manera…

La primera hora se paso algo rápido, Onji y yo vamos a la cafetería del museo. Cuando llegamos ya Onji fue con sus amigas, Katara y Teo aun no estaban, Toph si, me senté en la mesa donde estaba ella…

-que tal te fue pies ligeros??

-que te dice mi cara??

-mmm…que se te arruino el día, eso esta escrito en toda tu cara- Toph me dio la mitad de su sándwich – pues a mi tampoco me fue tan bien, no se como le hace Zuko para soportar a su "hermanita", es una persona detestable…

-y que estarán haciendo Zuko y Sokka sin todos nosotros?…

-no lo se, tal vez ahora que tendrán tiempo a solas se declararan su mutuo amor y se darán besos

-jajajaja

**SOKKA**

Después de haber almorzado, Zuko me abandono y se fue con Mai el resto del receso, bueno no lo culpo, quería tiempo con su chica…pero me estoy aburriendo…ahora que tengo tiempo para pensar, tal vez Zuko tenga razón, tal vez debería intentar otra vez con Suki…aunque no se como hacerlo, cuando la veo estamos en la escuela, y no quiero a todos viendo…tendría que planear algo…

**AANG**

Aun no llega Katara y Teo, mientras almuerzo con Toph, compre un café con leche, por alguna razón Toph trato de persuadirme para que comprara otra bebida, pero me gusta el café con mucha azúcar…

-quien soy?- dijo alguien mientras cubría mis ojos - ….

-Katara??- quite las manos de mi cara y me di vuelta para verla sonriendo, me sentía algo mal por la forma en la que me había tratado, pero cuando la vi así, con su gran y linda sonrisa, se me olvido, debo admitirlo, soy muy débil frente a ella; Teo se sentó con Toph y comenzaron a conversar, Katara me tomo de la mano y me llevo a algunos metros lejos de donde estaban todos

-bueno, solo quería hablar con algo de privacidad…- me tenia tomado de las manos, sentir su contacto es simplemente algo grandioso – lamento haber sido tan grosera cuando quedaste con Onji, pero, ya sabes que esa chica esta loca por ti, haría lo que fuera por que tu le hagas caso, y eso me molesta…un poco…- solté una pequeña carcajada, y ella me miro – que es tan gracioso?

-estas celosa…- le susurre al oído, ella me soltó y puso sus manos en sus caderas – vamos solo admítelo, eso es lo que te pasa, estas loca de celos…

-hump, yo?, claro que no, nunca e sentido celos por nadie, créeme…

-entonces por que te molesta Onji??, es por que yo le gusto, no solo por que es ella una chica o algo así, Suki y Toph también lo son, Tylee siempre que me ve me saluda con un gran abrazo, por que no te molestas con ella??

-por que ella…es una chica…muy amable…- me cruce de brazos y la observe con una mirada burlona- deja de verme así Aang…

-sabia que te gustaba, pero no sabía que me amaras tanto, nuestro amor es tan fuerte- lo dije con ademanes y tono exagerado

-ok ya basta, me estas avergonzando- Katara estaba sonrojada ya que unas señoras que pasaron se reían- tal vez…no se, tal vez solo un poquito, así- indico con sus dedos- solo estoy celosa así…

-disculpa aceptada- después de eso, la abrace y le di un beso, ella se me quedo viendo y sonrió…

-si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, me habrías grabado, cierto???

–no te preocupes, ya lo hice- le mostré mi celular – je

-estas bromeando??

-si – ella se rio, pero la verdad grabe toda nuestra conversación, será divertido molestarla con eso en el futuro…- te quiero mucho Katara, no haría nada que te lastimara…

-yo también te quiero…

**TOPH**

Katara y Aang regresaron a la mesa tomados de la mano, Teo, Suki y Tylee estaban con nosotros en la mesa…Aang tomaba su café, y solo me pregunto si no le afectara, conozco a Aang desde hace mucho, y se que desde muy niño le diagnosticaron hiperactividad, pero no era tan grave, bueno al menos que comiera mucho dulce, eso le dio muchos problemas en la primaria, es por eso que su tío no lo deja tomar cafeína, pero el no lo sabe, ya que en su casa compran descafeinado, es un bobo, tantos años engañado, pero es mejor así, el ama el café con mucha azúcar, pero esta muy tranquilo, supongo que ya lo supero…

-jóvenes!!- ay no, el profe Bumi – espero que ya hayan terminado su almuerzo, deben continuar con el recorrido, para que terminen su reporte, esta vez les daré 2 horas, vamos vayan….

-bueno, creo que debo regresar a mi tortura, con Azula- les dije a todos mientras me ponía de pie- sabes Aang, un día me dijiste que el karma me cobraría todas las maldades que e hecho en mi vida, pues creo que el maldito ya me lo esta cobrando en este momento…

-jajaja, tal vez es una señal de que debes cambiar- me dijo para después terminar de beber su café

-al diablo con el karma, si me hace esto yo hare algo peor, bueno aquí no, hay muchos guardias, y lo único que me falta son antecedentes penales…- suspire – deséenme suerte…

**KATARA**

Una vez más tuve que dejar a mi Aang con esa odiosa niña, pero bueno tratare de no pensar mucho en eso y enfocarme en mi reporte….

**AANG**

Después del almuerzo, continuamos con el reporte, ya arregle las cosas con Katara, y todo esta bien, bueno hay algo raro, me siento, no se, extraño, con mucha energía, me dan ganas de brincar de correr, de hacer algo, como andar en patineta y lanzarme por una rampa, seria divertido…

-Aang, estas bien??

-si Onji por que lo dices??- se me quedo viendo fijamente

-es que desde que regresaste del almuerzo estas como muy enérgico, y estas hablando muy rápido, en verdad te sientes bien?

-claro es que sabes Katara y yo ya estamos bien se había enojado por que hice pareja contigo pero yo no tengo la culpa y se disculpo y almorzamos y platicamos y estamos muy bien aunque ahora que lo dices si me siento algo raro como lleno de energía tal vez por que estoy feliz por mi linda novia muy feliz…

-Aang en serio estas hablando muy rápido- me tomo dela mano – mejor vamos con el profe Bumi, para que te vea…

-no no quiero ir hay que terminar el reporte o hacer algo pero con el profe no mejor hagamos algo divertido total el reporte ya lo terminamos verdad? nos quedo genial ganaremos un 10 hay que celebrar…- tome la mano derecha de Onji – bailemos para celebrar

-que estas haciendo??, Aang si nos ven, nos van a regañar suéltame…

Abrace a Onji para bailar, es divertido, pero me gustaría hacer algo mas intrépido, le diré a Zuko y a Sokka que vayamos a patinar pero no se si ellos saben patinar…

-tu sabes patinar Onji…

-que tiene que ver eso con que estemos bailando??

-no lo se

-que están haciendo???- cuando voltee a ver quien nos hablaba, era Katara acompañada de Teo, nos miraban mientras estaba abrazando a Onji

**KATARA**

Teo y yo terminamos nuestro reporte, no es por nada pero nos quedo de lujo, obtendremos un 10

-bueno Katara vayamos con el profe, mientras mas rápido revisemos mejor…

-si tienes razón, vayamos por este pasillo, no vimos esta parte del museo…

Mientras caminaba escuche a alguien conversando, me pareció que era la voz de Aang, pero hablaba muy rápido. Al dar vuelta en el pasillo, vi a Aang abrazando a Onji mientras ella trataba de poner distancia entre los dos…

-que están haciendo??

**Pues como Aang es un chico que siempre esta de arriba para abajo, y volando XD, se me ocurrió que podía ser hiperactivo, y eso da apertura a muchas situaciones muy divertidas, al menos para nosotros, no para el pobre Aang XD**


	25. capitulo 25: EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO

**CAPITULO #25:---EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO---**

**AANG**

Katara se enojo mucho conmigo por todo lo que paso, no me dirigió la palabra durante el resto de la semana, y yo me siento deprimido, que forma tan estúpida de perder a mi novia, pero como iba a sabes que soy o era hiperactivo si nunca me lo dijo mi tío, bueno, no la e perdido, ella nunca dijo "terminamos"…sonó el teléfono…

-bueno??

-pies ligeros, que onda, aquí reportándome con una gran idea…

-gran idea?? A que te refieres??...

-bueno como ya sabemos, Katara esta enfada contigo…

-dime algo que no sepa...

-no me interrumpas!!! El punto es que tengo una idea para que se reconcilien…

**SOKKA**

Tengo todo preparado, le dije a Suki que Katara dijo que la veía en la cafetería de Iroh, pero en vez de Katara, aparece yo, jeje, voy a decirle que aun me gusta y que quiero que sea mi novia, bueno solo debo asegurarme de que Suki no llame a casa y vaya a evidenciarme con Katara, pero hare lo que sea para que salga perfecto….

**KATARA**

No puedo creer, casi una semana sin hablar con Aang, no se que pensar, debería hablarle y arreglar las cosas, pero… no se….

-Katara!!- esa es mamá

-que pasa?

-te llaman por teléfono!!!- Salí al pasillo del segundo piso y conteste, pero antes de que yo tomara el teléfono Sokka lo tomo…

-bueno quien eres??- después de que respondieron su pregunta puso una cara de alivio y me dio el teléfono, a veces creo que es muy raro…

-bueno?

-hola Kat!!! Que onda!!!

-hola Toph, pues nada de novedad, aburriéndome en casa…

-pues tengo tu solución, te invito a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, que te parece?

-no se, no tengo ganas de salir, ni ando arreglada, aun traigo puesta la pijama…

-vamos no seas aburrida, arréglate, ponte guapa, y vamos…

-no se, tengo flojera, y no estoy de humor…

-pues por eso mismo, voy por ti dentro de tres horas, bye

-Toph!!!- me colgó, rayos, no tengo nada de ganas de salir, pero ya que, me meteré a bañar…

**ZUKO**

Hoy estaré con Mai todo el día, pasare por ella a su casa, y nos iremos a pasear todo el día juntos, será genial…Salí de bañarme, entre a mi habitación a cambiarme…

-Zuko?, hijo puedo entrar??

-em, si ma' pasa- mamá entro a mi recamara – que sucede? – me examino con su mirada

-vas a salir?

-si, con Mai, todo el día, por que?

-bueno es solo que veo que estas poniendo tanto esmero en tu arreglo – mamá me miro con una sonrisa que me recuerda cuando el tío Iroh me molesta… - me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado una persona que te llene, y unos amigos como los que tienes, realmente veo que estos últimos meses has cambiado, eres mas abierto con las personas, ya no te guardas tantas cosas, y creo que ya no te afecta tanto lo que tu papá haga o diga…

-me di cuenta que había estado viviendo alrededor de el, pensaba que estar dentro del marco que el me tenia permitido estaba bien, creía que lo hacia y me hacia feliz, pero sin darme cuenta cada momento me estaba perdiendo cada vez mas, y no obtenía lo que único que quería, que el me valorara…- mi mamá me miraba de forma triste – pero ahora estoy mucho mejor, la verdad ahora puedo decir que soy una persona feliz, ya no me importa mucho lo que el piense, solo mi tío, Luten, tu, Mai y por supuesto mis amigos…

-me alegra oír eso, bueno ya no quiero detenerte, las chicas odian que los chicos lleguen tarde- mamá me abrazo – diviértete mucho y ve con cuidado

-claro ma´

**TOPH**

Llegue a casa de Katara, y toque la puerta, su papá me recibió…

-hola señor Hakoda!!

-hola Toph, pasa, Katara, creo que ya esta lista

-si lo estoy – dijo ella de forma desanimada mientras bajaba las escaleras – ya nos podemos ir, nos vemos en la tarde papá…- se dieron un pequeño abrazo, y salimos de ahí…

Katara lucia linda, jeans entubados, zapatos bajos y una blusa con cuello v, algo escotada, estoy segura que a pies ligeros le encantara, bueno, si tan solo ella no caminara con tanta flojera como en estos momentos…

-vamos Kat!!! Que actitud es esa, estas toda aflojerada…

-la verdad no tenia nada de ganas de salir, es eso, además ayer me desvele, me dormí muy noche, tenia pensado pasarme todo el día viendo tele y durmiendo…

-bueno eso seria deprimente…

-si un poco, pero era lo que quería…

-eso no, primero vayamos a la cafetería de Iroh, tomemos algo con mucha cafeína para que te alivianes…

**AANG**

Toph no me conto nada de su plan, solo que fuera para la cafetería de Iroh, me siento algo nervioso, solo quiero ver a Katara y que arreglemos todo…

Cuando llegue a la cafetería, vi a Sokka sentado en una de las mesas…

-Sokka?

-AANG!! Que estas haciendo aquí??

-bueno eso es lo mismo que yo me estoy preguntando….

**ZUKO**

Mai y yo entramos al cine, nada mejor que el cine para una cita, compramos palomitas, y como tenía mucha hambre compre nachos, un hot dog y refresco…

**SOKKA**

-aaa, ahora entiendo todo, pensé que tal vez Toph te había involucrado en su plan para que Katara y yo nos reconciliemos…

-pues no, ahora debo hablarle a Toph, por que si Katara esta aquí antes que Suki, todo se arruinara…

-y que le dirás?? Que no entrena la cafetería? Si haces eso, date cuenta que arruinaras mi posible reconciliación…

-claro que no se arruinara- le dije mientras le marcaba a Toph por mi celular – tu y ella van a arreglar todo…

-por que estas tan seguro?

-por que es mi hermana, además Toph me conto tu "problemita" con la cafeína, lo cual me dio mucha risa por cierto…

- muy gracioso…

-jeje…Toph??- contesto la llamada – oye, debo decirte algo…

**TOPH**

-bueno So…??

-no digas mi nombre!!! Katara te escuchara y sospechara algo…

-que? Que quieres??

-mira, cuando llegues a la cafetería de Iroh, solo entra tu, deja a Katara afuera…

-que? Por que?? Que le voy a decir???

-solo hazlo, por favor inventa algo, te explicare cuando llegues, bye

-oye!!!- me colgo

-quien era Toph??

-emm, un…amigo, nada importante

Y ahora que le voy a decir para que no entre a la cafetería???!!

**SUKI**

Katara me cito en la cafetería del tío de Zuko, no se por que no me lo dijo personalmente, para que enviaría a Sokka a decirme?, bueno el punto es que ya estoy casi en la cafetería…

**KATARA**

Por fin llegamos a la cafetería, buenos estábamos a unos metros de la entrada…

-oye Kat!! Me esperas tantito aquí afuera??

-que? Por que?

-es que debo revisar algo antes de que entres

-pues…supongo que si, no tardes mucho…- solo esto me faltaba, ahora estoy solo afuera de la cafetería, que se traerá entre manos Toph?, esto me parece muy sospechoso…

-vaya, es mi día de suerte, que haces aquí Katara??- di media vuelta para ver quien me habla, aunque se perfectamente quien es…

-Jet? A hola, pues solo matando el tiempo…

-bueno puedo ayudarte?? Digo solo te hare un poco de compañía…

-emm, no es necesario…

-oye, me dijeron que Aang y tu terminaron…- cruce mis brazos

-pues te dijeron mal- bueno la verdad ni yo se, aunque ninguno de los dos ha dicho "terminamos" -

-te has quedado callada, eso quiere decir que aunque no hayan terminado las cosas no andan bien…

-bueno si es así o no eso es algo que no te incumbe…

-claro que me incumbe- Jet se acerco un par de pasos -seria muy feliz si fuera verdad

-a si??

-Claro- me tomo de las manos, que pretende? –tu siempre me has gustado…

**AANG**

-Entonces es por eso que no quieres que Katara entre!!, tiene mucho sentido, pero el punto es que haremos Aang y yo, ya teníamos todo planeado…

-tu tenias todo planeado…

-si como sea, el punto es que la cafetería era un punto esencial…

-bueno, que Aang y Katara se encuentren afuera…

-sabes tienes razón, será mas casual si se encuentran afuera que adentro de la cafetería, no seria tan sospechoso, pies ligeros solo tienes que salir de la cafetería e ir a donde Katara, le hablas diciendo "que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí!!" y funcionara…

-tu crees?, me parece algo falso

-ahh!! Como sea váyanse los dos, Suki acaba de entrar, suerte con mi hermana Aang…

-amm si, tu también- Sokka casi no aleja a patadas, pero bueno, lo entiendo, espero que salga todo bien entre el y Suki…

-bueno pies ligeros yo ya hice todo aquí- Toph puso su mano sobre mi hombro- todo depende de ti, nos vemos, suerte…

-oye te vas solo así?…

-si, bye bye

Genial ahora estoy solo, sin apoyo moral…camine hacia donde Toph dijo que estaba Katara, y escuche más o menos…

-Claro, tú siempre me has gustado…-

Parece la voz de Jet, cuando vi perfectamente todo, era Jet y tomaba las manos de Katara, eso me hizo enojar como nunca antes…

-no toques a mi mujer!!!

Le di dos puñetazos a Jet, uno en cada mejilla, cayo al suelo y Katara se hizo hacia atrás…

**KATARA**

-no toques a mi mujer!!!

De pronto apareció Aang y golpeo a Jet quien cayó al suelo, me pareció muy sexy la forma en la que Aang grito eso…

-por que me golpeas imbécil!!!

-el imbécil eres tu al tocar y hablar con mi mujer, no me gusta y no quiero que te le acerques!!!, es mía, a mi me ama a ti no, supéralo!!!

Aang dio media vuelta me tomo de la mano y nos alejamos caminando de ahí mientras…

-el hecho de que te hayas enfadado conmigo no te da permiso de que coquetees con el imbécil de Jet…

-yo no estaba coqueteando, el fue quien se me acerco y a todo esto como esta eso de que soy "tuya", cuando me compraste??- Aang me soltó y miro hacia el suelo, luego volteo a verme a los ojos…

-yo…no quiero terminar…esto no tiene sentido… por que crees que me gustaría estar con otra chica que no seas tu??- es lo mas lindo que me a dicho!!!!

-bueno, yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta…

**AANG**

-yo…no quiero terminar…esto no tiene sentido… por que crees que me gustaría estar con otra chica que no seas tu??

-bueno, yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta…- Katara me miro – esta bien que pensara que tu y yo estábamos peleados, pero no estoy tan desesperada como para meterme con el primero que se me pare en frente…

Nos quedamos callados un momento…

-entonces…que hacemos??

-empecemos de nuevo- le dije yo tomando sus manos – yo tampoco quiero terminar, asi que hagamos como que nada paso…

-en serio?

-si

**Lamento todo lo que los hice esperar, pero pasaron muchas cosas, entre esas cosas, formatearon mi compu TT_TT, ya que estuvo descompuesta durante algunos días, lo mas triste, es que ya tenia casi toda la serie de avatar TT_TT, solo me faltaban 8 capítulos para completarla TT_TT, bueno, actualizare los mas pronto que pueda…**


	26. CAPITULO 26: EL CONCURSO DE HALLOWEEN

**CAPITULO #26:---EL CONCURSO DE HALLOWEEN---**

**AANG**

Voy corriendo a la escuela, me quede dormido, y se me hizo tarde, pero creo que si alcanzare a entrar…  
estoy a unos metros de la puerta de mi salón, y para mi mala suerte, acabo de recordar que tengo a primera hora clase con el profe Pakku, y nada mas falta que no me deje entrar…

-buenos…días- trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido por tanto correr- me permite pasar profesor?

-que bueno que se decidió a acompañarnos señor Aang- obvio lo dijo en tono sarcástico- claro pase, no podría dar la clase sin su tan importante presencia- el tono sarcástico seguía- que sea la ultima vez, la próxima tendrá doble falta.

-si, gracias- me arrastre a mi banco, rodeado de mis amigos, que no dijeron nada por el temor de que el profesor Pakku nos llamara la atención…

Las dos primeras clases pasaron rápido, aun no llegaba el profe de la tercer clase, así que nos pusimos a platicar, después de que explique el porque de mi llegada tarde, estábamos Teo, Suki, Katara y yo, solo faltaba Toph, a penas iba a preguntar donde estaba cuando, vi que se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en la cara…

-chicos, tengo una nueva buena!!

-a si?, de que se trata?

-pues bueno Kat, faltan unos días para halloween, y pues la escuela quiso aprovechar esto para organizar una actividad…

-una actividad?- le pregunte

-bueno un concurso, aquí en la escuela el día de halloween se llevara acabo algo así como un rally, se formaran equipos que quieran participar y les darán pistas para encontrar ir juntando banderillas y el equipo en juntar primero todo se llevara un premio…

-woow suena divertido!!- dijo Teo

-si parece divertido, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver un concurso así con el halloween…

-bueno Suki…jeje- la risita de Toph fue algo maquiavélica- el concurso será dentro de la escuela, pero, será en la noche!!, si, todo comenzara a las 11 en punto p.m. y además en toda la escuela habrán sorpresitas, ya sabes trataran de asustarnos y alejarnos de nuestra meta, el premio!!!

-eso suena mas divertido!!!

-pies ligeros dice toda la verdad!!!, que dices Aang?? Estarás en mi equipo??

-claro compañera!!!- Toph y yo chocamos las manos- que dices tu Teo? Serás parte de nuestro equipo?

-mmm…no me gustan las películas de terror, pero, no me perdería esto por nada, asi que apúntenme!! Y ustedes- Teo volteo a ver a Katara y a Suki – no nos dejaran solos verdad?

-supongo que, cierto Kat?

-nunca me han gustado las casas del terror, pero no soy una cobarde, así que estoy dentro…

-no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo- le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano- si te da miedo, yo te abrazare…

-eww!!! Váyanse a un hotel- dijo Toph mientras me daba un "ligero" empujoncito que casi me hace caer del banco ¬_¬

**NOTA: **en el pasado capitulo se supone que Sokka se le iba a declarar a Suki(por segunda vez), pero lo olvide(lo siento u_u) y no lo incluí por completo, y pues ya no se como meterlo, así que disculpen y asumamos que Sokka y Suki ya andan, gracias =D.

**SOKKA**

Llegue a la cafetería buscando la mesa donde almorzamos todos, Zuko iba junto a mi, cuando encontré nuestra mesa, ya estaban todos…

-hola!!, hagan un espacio- me metí entre Katara y Suki, para estar cerca de mi chica- bueno ya hice nuestro equipo para el día de halloween, estamos Zuko, yo por supuesto Aang, Katara, Suki, Toph, Teo, y pues si quieren agregar a alguien mas estoy dispuesto a escuchar opiniones, y esa persona será aceptada si le conviene al equipo…

-ya nos inscribiste?

-si mi pequeño cuñado, el premio de este concurso es un secreto, pero dicen que es genial, y pues yo lo quiero y con mi equipo ganare…ganaremos

-oye!! Debiste preguntarnos antes de alistarnos tonto

-Toph tiene razón Sokka, por educación debiste hacerlo…

-aa, todos somos amigos- dije mientras anotaba unas cosas en mi pequeña agenda- ya estoy formulando un plan para que no hay falla alguna y nos levemos el oro a casa jeje

**ZUKO**

-y quien te nombro el líder?

-vamos Toph, no lo hagas difícil, de todos modos hubiera terminado siendo asi- Sokka seguía escribiendo en su nueva agenda, mientras Toph parloteaba que ella no estaría bajo su mando- vamos Zuko!!!- su grito me saco de mi somnolencia- te prefiero a ti de líder que al tonto de Soka!!

-oye yo no soy un tonto!!

-ay por dios, voy por mi almuerzo- dije mientras me ponía de pie en dirección a donde están los alimentos, es increíble que esos dos puedan ser tan ruidosos tan temprano, y lo peor es que siempre terminan de acuerdo, claro después de horas de insultos y gritos por parte de Sokka por lo golpes de Toph…

-parece que esos dos siempre están llenos de energía- estaba tan concentrado escogiendo mi almuerzo que esa voz me saco de onda

-Mai!!!, me asustaste…ah, si digamos que Toph y Sokka tienen mucha energía…demasiada- ella llevaba una bandeja también- y que? Donde estas sentada?

-en la mesa de Azula, con Tylee y el tonto de Chan…

-oh- al menos no estaba Hanh también, regularmente Mai y yo nos veíamos después de la escuela, ya que ella no congeniaba aun muy bien con mis amigos y pues ella siempre esta con Azula- ya escuchaste del nuevo concurso de halloween?

-si, al parecer Azula y Chan quieren participar, ya sabrás solo por competir, quiere arrastrarme con ella, pero ya me negué…

-a si??, no te gustaría estar en mi equipo?

-y pasar la mitad de la noche dando vueltas por la escuela?? Te quiero mucho y eres lindo pero la verdad me da flojera- ambos sonreímos- prefiero que salgamos el fin de semana…

-bueno eso suena bien, iré a almorzar, te veo a la salida

-de acuerdo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Llegue a mi mesa.

-Zuko adivina que?!!!

-que, Toph?- dije desganado mientras me llevaba mi almuerzo a la boca

-Sokka y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo

-en serio?- dije con tono sarcástico e indiferente y todos menos Sokka y Toph rieron

-si Zuzu- me contesto Sokka mientras picoteaba un trozo de mi almuerzo- Toph y yo organizaremos el mejor plan y ganaremos, seremos el equipo ganador, que te parece??

-supongo que bien- pellizque la mano de Sokka antes de que tocara mi almuerzo por segunda ves

-auch auch!, ok, ok, iré por el mío…

**Pues ahí esta, jeje, dejen sus comentarios, saludos: ty lee59, mominski, kataangfan, Katari-chan, Rashel shiru, BlueEyesPrincess, *(*(lulismar)*)*, jansgely, christti, avkanar00, Lain Ameirani y a todos los que leen y que no dejan comentarios, dejen uno, porfa, jeje, byebye, cuídense mucho, actualizo pronto. **


	27. capitulo 27: EL RALLY

**CAPITULO #27:---EL RALLY---**

**KATARA**

El día del "rally" había llegado, eran las 10:30p.m., Sokka y yo esperábamos a Aang, Toph y a Suki afuera de nuestra casa, Zuko y Teo, nos verían en la escuela…

-buenas noches!!! Listos para ganar equipo!!?

-claro que ganaremos Toph!!!- dijo Sokka, Toph había llegado con Aang y pude ver que desde la esquina de nuestra cuadra daba vuelta Suki y se acercaba a nosotros, así que comenzamos la caminata a la escuela…

**ZUKO**

Esperaba afuera de la escuela, como siempre, todos estaban retrasados, fui el primero en llegar…

-hey!! Zuko!!, pensé que seria el primero en llegar…

-pues no, te gane Teo

-llevas mucho aquí?

-algunos minutos

-oh- Teo le dio una mirada a la escuela, que estaba totalmente en penumbras, se supone que hay gente por todos lados, supervisando el evento, pero para darle mayor realismo a todo, están escondidos, para que parezca que el lugar esta vacio- vaya!!, realmente luce tenebrosa la escuela cuando no hay nadie y sin luz…

-bueno si tratas recuerdas que los maestros y alumnos encargados del evento están por ahí, te da menos escalofríos…- Teo puso una mirada reflexiva como tratando de imaginar algo…

-mmm, aun así me sigue pareciendo tenebrosa…

Escuche varios pasos que se acercaban a donde estábamos, volte…y vi a Azula con dos tipos…

-hola Zuzu, también vas a participar?, que mal, ya que tengo el premio en mis manos…

Azula se acompañaba de Chan y Hanh, los cuales me regalaron una mirada nada amigable…

-pensé que Mai y Tylee estarían en tu equipo- dije, ignorando a los otros dos

-a Mai no le simpatiza nada este tipo de eventos, y Tylee- miro a Teo- se negó, ya que no le gusta la oscuridad, pero, para esto no las necesito- tomo del brazo a Chan

-buenas noches "Zuzu"- dijo Chan, y entro con Azula y el otro. Teo suspiro.

-vaya que fue difícil acercarme a Tylee con esa "amiga"

-dímelo a mi

De nuevo escuche que alguien se acercaba, pero esta vez si sabía quienes eran, por las voces que hablaban tan fuerte…

-que paso??!!!- Sokka corrió y se trepo encima de mi espalda abrazándose a mi cuello- Zuzu!! Siempre tan puntual, te mereces un beso- Sokka se acerco a mi mejilla

-eww!!, quitate, bajate de encima

-jaja, solo bromeaba, no te iba a besar, eres guapo, pero no eres mi tipo…

-tonto!, no pudieron llegar mas tarde?- pregunte con sarcasmo, Toph golpeo mi hombro…

-alégrate de que llegamos, y bueno que tal la competencia?

-pues…- empezó Teo- hace un rato llego Azula y sus dos guardaespaldas…

-diablos!!, esa…entremos!!

En le explanada de la escuela se habían concentrado los 9 equipos, solo faltábamos nosotros. Minutos después, un maestro apareció y nos dio instrucciones, por toda la escuela habían banderillas con números de colores, a cada equipo se le asigno un color y debíamos recoger las 8 banderillas con los números de nuestro color(el nuestro era el morado), el primer equipo en hacer esto, debía ir a dirección, y ahí lo esperaría otro maestro el cual comprobaría si teníamos todo y si era lo que nos correspondía, nos dieron una hoja donde había 8 acertijos o adivinanzas, diferentes para cada equipo, debíamos descifrarlos para averiguar los lugares donde estaban nuestras banderillas. Nos dieron 10 minutos para prepararnos, y después dieron comienzo al rally.

**AANG**

Todos los equipos comenzaron a leer sus acertijos, todos opinaban y daban opciones, y vimos que uno de los equipo, el de Azula salió corriendo, por lo cual intuimos que habían resuelto su primer acertijo, de seguro Azula fue quien lo descifro…Sokka sostenía nuestra hoja…

-ok equipo leeré la primera adivinanza, y digan lo que piensan: _"__Amarilla en el centro, blanca por fuera. Si fuera huevo, estaría en la nevera, pero como no lo soy aparezco en primavera."_

Todos nos miramos unos a otros…

-primavera?- dijo Sokka- creo que es una flor

-si es una flor…sus pétalos deben ser blancos- dije yo

-en el patio donde almorzamos la otra vez con Mai- todos volteamos a ver a Katara- hay una jardinera llena de margaritas, son flores con pétalos blancos y centro amarillo…

-ahí es donde debe estar nuestra banderilla numero uno, bien hecho Kat!!!- Toph abrazo a Katara y salimos corriendo hacía el jardín…

**SUKI**

Encontramos la banderilla numero uno, la dos, tres, cuatro y cinco, claro después de resolver sus acertijos, pensábamos que íbamos a la cabeza, hasta que vimos al equipo de Azula encontrar su sexta banderilla…

-ok ignorémoslos…

-Zuko tiene razón -acordó Aang- lee el siguiente Sokka…

-esta esta fácil: _"Aunque tengo cuatro patas yo nunca puedo correr, tengo la comida encima y no la puedo comer." _Es una mesa.

-tal vez sea la cafetería, es donde hay mas mesas- les djie, y salimos corriendo hacia allá, no sabíamos cual era el premio, pero no iba a dejar que Azula se lo ganara…

Encontramos nuestra banderilla número 6 en la última mesa de la cafetería, estaba feliz por eso, pero me puse a pensar que no había pasado nada "terrorifico" hasta el momento, la cafetería lucia muy tenebrosa toda oscura, pero nada más.  
_"Aunque yo nunca me mueva por mí suben, por mi bajan; soy de diversas materias y mi utilidad la halagan."_ El septimo acertijo fue resuelto por Zuko, escaleras.

**TOPH**

Salimos de la cafetería, y fuimos al edificio más cercano, el de los salones de primer año, todos los edificios tenían escaleras, así que tendríamos que revisar los 6 que había en la escuela, a menos que la banderilla 7 estuviera por nuestros salones…

-ya la vi- Aang subió hasta el descanso de la escalera y tomo la banderilla- la numero 7, lista!

-ok, solo nos falta una, vamoa a ganar!!, veamos, el siguiente dice: _"Soy liso y llano en extremo,y, aunque me falta la voz, digo en su cara a cualquiera la más leve imperfección; contesto al que me pregunta sin lisonja ni aflicción, y si mala cara pone, la misma le pongo yo."_ …mmm que podrá ser

Alrededor de Sokka estaban Zuko, Suki, y Teo, Aang, Katara y yo estábamos al pie de las escaleras, se escucho un ruido en el segundo piso, algo empezó a rebotar hacia abajo por las escaleras, el sonido era hueco, todos nos congelamos y volteamos a ver, pero estaba muy oscuro y no le hallábamos forma, esa cosa golpeo contra la pared, cayo en el descanso de la escalera y volvió a rebotar hacia a nosotros, cuando cayo justo frente a mis pies y a los de Aang y Katara…

-es…un cráneo…humano!!!

Todos gritamos, Katara y yo dimos un paso hacia a tras, Aang se quedo congelado y todo se volvió un caos, Aang tomo impulso con su pierna derecha y pateo el cráneo de regreso escaleras arriba...

-tómenlo de regreso!!!

-bueno tiro!!- Zuko levanto el pulgar derecho

-ok, eso fue tétrico, vayamos a pensar en otro lugar….

-me dolió…me golpeaste…me dolió… - una voz horripilante se acercaba desde el segundo piso, cuando llego al descanso de la escalera vimos a una mujer con harapos de color blanco, su apariencia era una combinación de la niña del exorcista y la del aro…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Salí corriendo hacia la izquierda del pasillo, vi que nos separamos, ya que solo me seguían Sokka, Suki y Teo, cuando regrese mi vista hacia al frente, habían 5 personas con capas negras, choque con una de ellas, me arrojo dentro del salón mas cercano, con los demás, y las puertas se cerraron a nuestras espaldas.

**KATARA**

Aang me tomo de la mano y Salí corriendo con el, Zuko iba detrás de nosotros, Aang, tropeso con algo, me detuve pero Zuko choco conmigo y caímos como 2 metros mas adelante, cayo encima de mi, Zuko trato de ponerse de pie, pero algo nos elevo a el y a mi, era una red, quedamos suspendidos en el aire, como a un metro del piso…

-que diablos es esto!!??- Zuko se levanto y empezó a examinar la red

-auch!!, me aplastaste el muslo!!

-lo siento, diablos!!- Zuko había quedado casi encima de mi, el trataba de poner distancia entre nosotros, pero era algo casi imposible

-deja de moverte!!! Auch!!

-lo siento!!! Crees que esto es muy cómodo para mi?!!- Zuko hizo un ademan con la manos, pero como estaba hincado perdió el equilibrio, y cayo encima de mi, estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso, solo que nuestras frentes chocaron, lo cual fue muy doloroso…

-ay!! Zuko por dios!!!- ambos nos llevamos las manos a la frente

-que esta pasando ahí!!?

Era la voz de Aang, por unos segundos olvide que el estaba ahí también, por la oscuridad y la red no lo podía ver muy bien…

-Aang!! Ayúdanos, sácanos de aquí!!

-que sea rápido Aang!- dijo Zuko

-ya voy, buscare algo para cortar la red, ya vuelvo…

Escuche los pasos de Aang alejarse…

**SOKKA**

-que fue eso??

-no se, pero golpeare al encapuchado que me lanzo aquí, me pegue en el trasero…

-bueno Toph, al menos tu caíste en algo blando, yo caí sobre mi espalda…- dijo Teo

Me levante y le ayude a Suki, mire a mi alrededor, y aunque estaba muy oscuro, pude ver que faltaban algunos…

-y Aang, Katara y Zuko??

-vi que corrieron al lado contrario que nosotros…- dijo Toph mientras examinaba el lugar con su vista- estamos en el auditorio…

Mire a mi alrededor, y pude apreciar las butacas parecidas a las de los cines…

-si, es el auditorio…

-la puerta tiene seguro- dijo Suki, corrió al otro extremo, el auditorio contaba con dos puertas- esta también…

-supongo que tendremos que confiar en los demás para que vengan a ayudarnos…si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí, alguien mas ganara…

-y solo nos falta una....espero al menos que no seamos los únicos a los que les pusieron trampas…- dijo Teo

-no lo creo, de seguro a todos los equipos les están haciendo difícil ganar…se supone que seria lo emocionante- trate de leer de nuevo el acertijo, aunque estaba muy oscuro, puede leer un poco…

**AANG**

Busque en el cuarto de servicio del aula algo para romper la red, no puedo ver muy bien, esta muy oscuro. Encontré unas tijeras de jardinería, o al menos eso creo que son, Sali del lugar corriendo hacia donde están Katara y Zuko…

-chicos!! Encontré algo, son unas tijeras de jardinería, supongo que puedo cortar la red con esto…

-como lo harás?

-mmm…no lo se, puedo hacer un corte en la parte de abajo, para que salgan por ahí…

-eso suena bien- dijo Katara- hazlo!

Katara y Zuko hicieron algo de espacio, y con cuidado hice un corte en la red, quite las tijeras para cortar en otro lado, pero el peso hizo lo suyo, y terminaron de romper la red, cayendo al suelo…

-no se si darte la gracias o golpearte- dijo Zuko, ya que muy amablemente, al momento de caer hizo que Katara cayera encima de el, para que no se golpeara…

-lo siento Zuko- dijo Katara mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie…

-bueno, ya que están afuera, deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás, solo nos falta una banderilla…

-yo vi que corrieron hacia allá…- Zuko señalo con su dedo el lado contrario a donde habíamos ido nosotros…

Corrimos en esa dirección, pero llegamos al fondo del pasillo, y no había nada, la última puerta era la del auditorio, pero estaba cerrada…

-a donde abran ido? – me recargue en la puerta

-quien esta ahí??- se escucho la voz de Sokka desde el interior del auditorio- chicos?

-Sokka?!!, estas ahí adentro

-Aang!! Por fin, no solo estoy yo, también Suki, Toph y Teo, sáquenos de aquí, ya sabemos donde esta nuestra ultima banderilla!!

-buscaremos una forma de abrir esto!!

**ZUKO**

Después de forcejear con la maldita puerta del auditorio, salimos corriendo hacia el baño de las chicas, ya que la respuesta del último acertijo era "espejo" y el baño de chicas es el que tenia el espejo mas grande de toda la escuela….

-aquí esta!!- Katara salió del baño con la banderilla

-corramos a dirección!!!

Salimos todos lo mas rápido posible. Cuando nos acercábamos a el edificio donde esta la dirección, vimos que Azula y los dos tontos corrían también hacia allá, así que nos entro el pánico…

-Aang!!- Aang volteo a ver a Sokka mientras seguíamos corriendo, Sokka le extendió todas la banderillas- corre lo mas rápido que puedas- Aang asintió, las tomo y salió, nos dejo varios metros atrás, el era el mas rápido de nosotros, tal vez de la escuela…  
le seguimos los pasos a Aang, el entro en el edificio y casi al mismo tiempo entramos nosotros junto con el equipo de Azula, entramos a la dirección entre empujones y todo…pero Aang ya estaba ahí tratando de recuperar el aire mientras el maestro contaba y checaba el color de la banderillas…

-el equipo morado es el ganador- lo anuncio por un micrófono, por lo cual sonó en todo los pasillos de la escuela…

-Siii!!!!!

Levantamos a Aang en el aire, y celebramos en la narices de Azula la cual estaba que se quemaba de ardida (XD), salió del lugar junto con los otros, nosotros estábamos que no cabíamos de felicidad…

**Bueno pues lo dejare hasta aquí, ya en el siguiente capitulo sabrán cual es el premio, espero que me haya quedado bien, por todo eso de los acertijo, fue algo estresante u_u", si checaron el pequeño momento zutariano *¬*, jaja, fue un pequeño regalo (si se le puede decir así) para aquellos zutarianos que leen esto ;D , pero tal vez sea lo único que escriba, al menos en este fanfic.  
Eso es todo, me voy, se cuidan, dejen sus reviews, escríbanme esos que nunca han dejado un review, sorpréndanme, jaja, byebye.**


	28. capitulo 28: SIN PERMISO

**CAPITULO #28:---SIN PERMISO---**

**ZUKO**

Después del rally, regrese a casa, es muy tarde, son mas de la media noche. Entre despacio, sin hacer ruido, no quiero despertar a nadie…oh, oh, las luces del estudio de mi papá están encendidas, espero que no este despierto…

-eres tu Zuko?- diablos!!!

-emm…si…soy yo papá…

Camine hacia su estudio, al llegar a al umbral, vi a Azula sentada frente al escritorio de papá,se levanto y camino hacia la salida, me miro con una de sus tan características sonrisas, como si hubiera ganado algo, me paso de largo, y subió las escaleras a su dormitorio…me quede parado en la puerta viéndola subir…algo anda mal…

-entra Zuko- por un segundo había olvidado que estaba ahí…pase y me pare frente a su escritorio..

-que pasa?

-conoces a Chan y a Hanh?- creo que ya se por donde va- son hijos de personas muy importantes dentro del ámbito político, conozco a sus padres…

-emm…si los conozco, están en mi grupo, pero no me llevo con ellos- tranquilo Zuko, tranquilo- por que?

-todavía tienes el cinismo de fingir…

-a que te refieres?

-Azula participo con ellos en ese estúpido rally, así que cuando acompañaron a tu hermana de regreso a casa, platique un momento con ellos y me hablaron del pequeño altercado que tuviste con ellos….- me le quede viendo, quien sabe que le habrán contado, pero el, estoy seguro que les creyó- y bueno?

-para empezar, ellos fueron los que me buscaron pelea, yo ni tenia intenciones de golpearlos, de hecho yo fui el mas herido…

-eso no me importa!!!- si ya lo sabia – el hecho es, que si le comentaron a sus padres, tendrán una mala imagen de ti, y eso me podría traer problemas!!

-si, no pensaba que te preocuparas por mi- masculle

-no se por que no pudiste ser amigo de ellos, como Azula!!- mire hacia otro lado, mostrándole indiferencia- te estoy hablando!!!

-y te estoy escuchando- dije sin mirarlo…papá se acomodo el cuello de la camisa y se aflojo la corbata…

-estas castigado…

-que!!!?- lo interrumpí

-durante las próximas dos semanas, no tienes permiso para salir, mas que para la escuela…

-pero por que??!!, ya te dije que fueron ellos los que me buscaron y me golpearon, yo ni les puede devolver ningún golpe…

-vete a tu recamara, ya no quiero oírte…

-cuando has querido?!!!- di media vuelta y Salí de su estudio antes de que mi autocontrol desapareciera.  
Aaah!!! Tengo tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, de preferencia a esos imbéciles de Chan y Hanh, aaa, no los soporto, idiotas!!!!

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA, EN EL RECESO…**

**SOKKA**

Toph y yo, fuimos a la dirección en representación de nuestro equipo a recoger el premio, mientras los demás nos esperaban en la cafetería…

-bueno, chicos, ustedes y el resto de su equipo fueron los ganadores del rally, y aquí tenemos su premio- el director nos extendió algo así como unos tickets, los tome, y Toph me vio con cara de "que demonios es eso y donde esta nuestro premio?"- son cinco pases dobles para el nuevo parque de diversiones, y eso no es todo, sus pases son "VIP", así que todo lo que consuman ese día, será totalmente gratis…

-bueno, ese es un buen premio…

-vaya que si Toph, gracias señor director, con permiso…- salimos de la oficina con dirección a la cafetería- esto es genial!!!

-ya lose!!, me muero por ver la cara de todos cuando les digamos lo que nos dieron de premio…

**ZUKO**

Estaba en la cafetería, almorzando con mis amigos, todos esperaban emocionados a Sokka y a Toph, mientras yo desmoronaba el pan de mi sándwich con los dedos, no puedo creer que estoy castigado, no le he dicho a nadie, ni a mamá, no la vi en la mañana antes de salir de casa, maldita Azula!!, estoy seguro que fue su venganza por no haber ganado, envidiosa!!

-chicos!!, se van a morir cuando les contemos del premio!!

Levante la vista, Toph y Sokka habían llegado y se sentaban en la mesa, Sokka tenia unos papeles en la mano derecha, regrese mi vista a mi bandeja…

-nos dieron cinco pases dobles para el parque de diversiones y son pases VIP así que tenemos crédito ilimitado…

Todos empezaron a celebrar, y a hablar todos a la vez…

-y que día iremos?

-son para el próximo fin de semana- dijo Toph

-pues no cuenten conmigo…

-que?- dijo Sokka

-como Azula perdió ante nosotros, se vengo, ella y sus amigos le dijeron a mi papá sobre la pelea que habíamos tenido, y como los dos idiotas son hijos de gente importante, mi papá me castigo, durante las próximas dos semanas no tengo permisos para salir, solo para ir a la escuela…

-que diablos?, esa maldita, odio a esa tipa- grito Toph

-yo también…a veces…

En ese momento sonó el timbre para regresar a los salones…

-bueno, tenemos aun unos días para idear algo, pero como sea- Sokka se acerco y me abrazo- Zuzu, amigo mío, iras con nosotros…

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo dando su aprobación y apoyo hacia a mi…

-gracias chicos…- pero que podrán hacer?, secuestrarme?, aunque vayan todos a pedirle a mi papá que me deje ir, el nunca se dejaría convencer….

**Este capitulo esta muy corto, pero pues así me salió, jeje, lamento la tardanza, pero estoy en cursos y mi mamá no me deja prender la compu por que estoy en vacaciones U_U, es malvada, gracias por los reviews que dejaron, bye, cuidense**


End file.
